Restraint (Containment Fanfiction)
by SarahLouise89
Summary: A Jake and Katie story. After the events of 1x06 my view on how their story should play out. These are my views. Characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

She's losing track of the days. Is it Day 10 or 11? She a teacher and she can't even count how long they've been in this hospital anymore. Days are merging together. Katie looks over at Quentin, constantly keeping my eye on him. Mothers are meant to be protective of their children, but in this environment she can't help but be overprotective of him. He's all she has.

At that moment Jake walks through the door and gives her a soft smile before setting down his gear and sitting on his cot. She sighs wondering if Quentin is really all she has.

"You ok?" he asks her, his brow frowning. A constant ritual for him. Every day, probably every time he sees her he asks her that.

Katie nods, clasping her hands in her lap, "I'm fine, just thinking. What day is it?"

Without asking what she means, because no one asks what the date is or the day of the week, the all mean how many days its been, "11" he responds.

"Right," she pauses and notices the sweat over him. Its hard not to look at him when he comes back from...that Room. She shakes the visual out of her head, seeing those bodies in there is not something you can forget, and he's there everyday.

"How about you? Are you ok?" Katie asks sincerely. His gaze has dropped to the ground, almost lost in his own world.

His head moves up again, he shrugs, "As good as I can be. I managed to get everything done" he looks over at the children to make sure they aren't listening. She knows what the job is that he's referring to, then back to her, "no more came in past 5. So I called it a day"

A loud screech comes from one of the girls, which draws their attention to the children. They play running around. Happy. Both smile and look back to one an other.

"You know, I don't have much experience with kids. I think this is the first time I've actually been around them for a good amount of time" Jake tells her.

"Well, maybe once this is all over" she stops, its not often she's optimistic since being in here, Jake looks at her pondering what she's going to say, "maybe you can come to my class, teach the children about the ways of the Police"

Jake chuckles a little, "Yea but I'm pretty sure they've heard a lot from me already, another lesson from Officer Riley about the dangers of guns and knifes might fall by the wayside"

Katie lets out a little laugh. Its rare, but it almost always happens around him, "Good point" she agrees and they catch each others gaze. His face softening. Her stomach turns in knots.

"Hey Jake your back!" Quentin runs over with glee.

Jake quickly loses his gaze on her and turns to Quentin.

"Yeah hey bud" Jake smiles.

Katie stares at them both. Jake is able to make both of them smile with happiness when he's back from his rounds.

"Want another game" Quentin holds up the board they made together.

"Yea just give me 10 minutes to shower and I will be right with you" Jake nods standing.

"Awesome!" Quentin says and runs to the other children.

Katie watches as Jake gives one more look to her and heads out the door. Katie runs after him into the hallway.

"Jake!"

He quickly spins round, worry on his face, "Everything alright?"

She pauses, both of them standing in the hall way staring at each other, "Thank you"

He looks confused, "For what Katie?"

The way my her name rolls off of his tongue isn't helping this 4-6 feet rule. Never before in her life has she wanted to hold someone's hand as much as she does right now.

"Quentin. You probably already gathered this, but his Dad isn't really in his life. Now having you..." She stops, realizing how it sounds. They aren't dating. They haven't spoken about any of it. God they haven't even touched. She doesn't miss the recognition on his face either. But it comes with a slight smile. He knows.

He puts his hand up, "Stop. Its nothing. He's a great kid. I love spending time with him," he stops catching his words, "and you"

Its caught her off guard. Before she can speak again he carries on.

"To be honest, his Dad" he states with disdain, looking down and his jaw locked "is crazy not to want anything to do with either of you"

Speak Katie she tells herself, "Yea well it never would have worked" she responds. Shrugging off any thought of her ex.

"His loss my gain" Jake whispers. Its almost inaudible, but Katie hears it. The sounds of the slight words echo in the hall.

She purses her lips together. He doesn't wait for a response, just gives her a soft smile and heads to the showers.

/

"So Jake..."

He looks over at Quentin as the sit on the floor playing the board game. Passing the time until dinner. Jake finds comfort in this. Bonding with Quentin is starting to become a daily ritual. He leans over to his can of soda and takes a sip.

"When are you going to ask out my Mom?"

Instantly the soda sprays from his mouth without realizing. Quentin starts giggling holding his stomach.

"Everything OK over here?" Katie comes over to them and crouches down. The quizzical smile on her face, is met with confusion.

"Err yeah, all good, you got a comedian on your hands, just told me a great joke" Jake responds and glares at Quentin.

"Oh really?" Katie smiles, "What joke was this?"

Quentin gets the hint and looks at this Mom, his pauses, obviously thinking of a joke on the spot, "What does a nosy pepper do?"

Katie crinkles her nose cutely, Jake doesn't miss this. She shakes her head, "What does a nosy pepper do?"

"Gets jalapeño business!" Quentin brings the funniest sass to it. This kid is good Jake thinks.

Katie starts giggling and shaking her head, "Honey if your plan to become a comedian then you need some lessons"

"Maybe I'm not cut out for it huh? Well Jake thought it was funny" Quentin points out raising his eyebrows at him.

"Obviously! Look at the board, its drenched in Diet Coke! I hope you plan to re-do this. A lot of time and effort when into making this" she stands smugly. He can't help but look up and smile.

"Ah yes of course Miss Katie" Jake salutes to her and he watches her walk back over to the other children.

He turns his head back to Quentin who is watching him, "Thanks for the save" he nods to him, rolling the dice in his hand.

Quentin nods, "She likes you too you know"

"I know bud, its just not easy in this place. Trust me I want to. Badly" Jake says looking over at her. He never thought he could feel this way about a women. When she smiles he smiles. Her beautiful smile. The pang of frustration hits him. He shakes his head. Releasing he's still talking to an 11 year old he carries on, "your a bit too young to understand still. Once this is all over. I'll get my chance"

"Good. Just want to make sure your not chicken and actually plan on asking her for dinner" Quentin nods.

Jake's mouth falls slightly open, this kid is great. "Am I that obvious by the way?"

"I may only be 11, but I see the way you look at her, my Dad never looked at her like that" he looks sad.

Unsure of the ground he could be treading on with his Dad, Jake step lightly, "See him a lot?"

He shakes his head, "No, Grandma gives me presents from him all the time, but I'm not stupid. He doesn't get them, or even pay for them. She does that" he shrugs.

"That doesn't bother you?"

He shakes his head again, "No I have my Mom. She's the best. She's great with me. So's my Grandma, although Grandma doesn't really like Mom"

"Yeah I've heard" Jake rolls his eyes without thinking. Hoping Quentin doesn't see. From everything she told him. Grace has no reason to dislike Katie. She just must resent her for getting clean unlike her son. How can you not like Katie?

"Mom told you huh?" he questions.

"Yeah some bits," he could be crossing a line. So he stops, "lets get some paper towels for this, or do we do as your Mom says and start this again?" Jake says pointing to the board with a smile.

"Yeah probably a good idea" he smiles and gets up, "i'll go to the supply closet. I'm sure that's where Mom got the last piece of cardboard"

Jake stands up as well, as Katie comes over, "Where's he off to?" she asks with concern.

"Another board to start" Jake smiles. She matches it with her own, "Hey so I talked to Lex this morning, he said they have more trucks of food coming in over the next few days. Maybe some more cans of the delicious tomato soup huh?"

The sarcasm isn't lost on her, but she carries it on, "Totally, you know we may even get string beans as well, because that's really missing from the feasts we have every night"

They chuckle together. Jake's mind flashes to when he told Lex he loved her. Its all gone so quickly. But he can't help it. He's never felt like this before. He wants to be near her all the time, she's on his mind when he's not with her and right now She's closer to 4-6 feet to him and all he wants to do is gently take her beautiful face in his hands and kiss her. He shakes the thought out of his head.

She purses her lips together, looking like she wants to tell him something, "I better go find Quentin" she tells him and heads out the door. Jake has a feeling that's not what she wanted to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie"

Katie was heading to the supply closet when she was stopped in her tracks. She turns around and Dr Cannerts starts walking towards her.

"Yes?" Katie asks, and also starts walking towards him but stops when she hits about 7 feet.

"You'll be happy to hear we are making developments. Its been 48 hours and Thomas hasn't shown any sign of sickness. In fact he keeps asking after you and Quentin, wanting to know when he can join you again" he adds a little smile to the last part.

My heart jumps. The thought of getting out of here. Taking Quentin home and Jake well...

"But we still have a way to go. Now we know he's a immune, we can start testing. Unfortunately this means Thomas will have to stay segregated for the time being. But you and Quentin are more than welcome to visit him"

She sighs some relief, "Thank you Dr Cannerts, that's great news. This is the hope we've been waiting for. But I still have to ask you," she pauses. Asking about Patient Zero last time got her nowhere. He acted strangely, "is there anything I can bring him?" She asks referring to Thomas.

She's sure from the look on his face he knew she wasn't going to ask him that, "No, he has everything he needs, thank you Katie. Well I must be getting on. The sooner we find a vaccine, the sooner these children can all go back to their families" he smiles solemnly to her and turns away heading back to the labs.

Katie felt something in her stomach that wasn't right. These people are lying to them. If Thomas is immune, then that's hope for all of them. But something didn't feel right to her. That Doctor and her Boyfriend came in before Patient Zero. Jake needs to get a hold of the CCTV.

She then realizes the reason she came into the hallway in the first place and turns to head towards the supply closet to find Quentin.

/

Day 12 and Jake was heading out on his patrol. He had geared up, checking on Katie quickly across the room before he left. She looked over at him as he placed his helmet on. She smiled sweetly. She mouths 'Take care'. He nods back and heads out the door. Once outside he feels the strong heat hit him, days of this weather wasn't helping situations. People were already restless stuck in the cordon with the virus round every corner. The heat just added to it all.

He held his gun in front of him, and starts to walk towards the main road when a man appears tumbling to the ground, out of a store. Immediately Jake raises his gun.

"Hey!" he shouts, getting the mans attention.

The man raises his head in Jake's direction, he swallows quickly. A sight he's seen too often, eyes blot shot, nose bleeding and sweating.

"Sir, stay where you are!" Jake calls, he's far enough away to make sure the 4-6 feet is put in place.

"I'm fine" the gasps.

Jake almost laughs, sometimes peoples denial about this virus was crazy.

"Well I'd still like you to come to the hospital Sir, just in case" Jake responds, moving slightly towards him, but the man starts backing away. Jake notices this, "hey what's your name?"

Sensing the man easing a bit he replies, "Mark"

"Ok Mark. Im Jake, I'm stationed at the hospital, they are taking care of everyone at the moment. Please just follow me through those double doors over there and they can look after you too" Jake wanted to make this as smooth as possible. Sometimes you didn't know the reactions people would have to the virus on their mental state of mind.

The man looked torn, but nodded deflated.

"Ok great, just follow me, and don't touch anyone we pass ok? And 4 to 6 feet at all times" Jake set the rules which the man must of heard by now.

"Have they found a cure?" he asks hopefully behind him as they walk slowly to the hospital doors.

Jake pauses, the truth? Or getting this man into the hospital before infecting anyone else? "Getting close" he replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie smiled at seeing Quentin chatting to Thomas through the glass window. Even if these moments were few and far between, she took them over anything. She suddenly realized she would cherish these moments so much more once this was all over. Its the little things you come to appreciate in situations like this.

"Jake's so cool, right Mom?" Katie was brought out of her daze by Quentin's question. Missing an obvious conversation that Quentin was having about Jake with Thomas.

"Yeah he's great" she smiled, her eyes following the flow of Jake himself and another man, he looked sick, in the hallway outside. The man staggered and looked through the glass at them. Suddenly, he made a dash for the door and burst through.

She heard Jake shout loudly to the man as he stood in front of them, Katie positioned herself in front of Quentin.

"Quentin stay behind me" she told him authoritatively.

Jake burst through the door also. Witnessing Mark stare at Katie and Quentin, his stomach clenching. The fear in Katies face hit Jake immediately.

"Mark, hey man, lets go this way ok?" Jake try to keep the situation calm and pointing to the doors he just burst through.

"Is this your son?" Mark asks Katie, completely ignoring Jake.

Katie looked over at Jake, he moves his hands to a calming motion and replied, "Yes it is"

"How old is he?" Mark asked, starting to cough. Katie backed away again, she moved Quentin with her back, she didn't care if that was touching in this moment.

"Hey come on man, leave them alone" Jake said, starting to get agitated. He moves closer. Still keeping his distance.

"I asked you a question!" Mark raises his voice to Katie, again ignoring Jake.

Katie jumps, frightened of the rise in his voice, "11!" she responds quickly.

Jake's anger builds, "That's enough!" he shouts, the man turns his attention back to Jake, then back to Katie and Quentin.

Without a word, the man moved towards Katie pushing her away by her arm against the wall. Pain hit her side as she slumped to the ground.

Jake instinctively, before he could get to Quentin, tackled him to the ground. He was not going to let him touch him. Jake stood up quickly pointing the gun to his head.

"That's it!" Jake said angrily, then realizing Quentin stood beside him looking behind him, eyes wide with worry. He turned his head and saw Katie on the ground not moving, "Katie!" he shouts, but no response.

The man groaned underneath him, "I didn't mean to hurt her, My son was the same age as you I just..." Mark directed his words to Quentin.

"Mom!" Quentin shouted, getting as close to her as he could.

"Get up, now!" Jake cried at Mark, he spun to where Katie was still on the floor, and she still hadn't moved, "Quentin, get the Doctors to suit up and take this man into Quarantine"

"But Mom..."

"Is going be fine bud, please just do this for me ok?" Jake asks frantically.

Quentin nods and runs quickly into the halls.

"Is Miss Katie ok?" Thomas asks through the glass. Shocking Jake into action.

"She will be" Jake says glaring at Mark, "you don't move an inch" he nods in response, looking guilty. Jake moves quickly to Katie. He needs to do something. He can't leave her. He wont leave her. He puts the visor on his helmet down and his gloves back on. Its instinctive like running to stop Mark from touching Quentin, so slowly he bends down and scoops her up in his arms. A sensation hes being waiting for, but not in these circumstances.

"Jake that's not 4-6 feet!" Thomas cries from inside his room.

"Frankly right now Thomas I don't give a damn" he replies looking down at Katie in his arms. She still hasn't moved and hes getting even more worried than before, he can hear her soft breathing and that gives him some relief. He hopes its only concussion.

The doors swing open and the Doctors enter, along with Nurse Helen. They all stop in their tracks and look at Jake with Katie in his arms, "Don't even think of giving me that rule" Jake says with force, "Where's Cannerts?"

"Officer Riley, you can't" Nurse Helen replies looking dumbfounded and pointing to Katie, ignoring Jake's question.

"Yes I can" he replies, quickly "now tell me where I can take her to be treated, now" he orders.

She nods, "3rd floor, the doctors there are all suited up for non virus victims"

"Thank you" he responds, "and Nurse Helen, please take Quentin back to the main room" he asks, she nods to him and Jake heads out the doors, he looks down at Katie she groans and it brings him a some more relief, shes coming to, "its ok baby I got you" it comes out without him realizing. Its natural to him.

"Jake" she moans. Obviously confused at the situation.

"Don't worry Katie, I'm taking you to get treated"

Her eyes start to come open some more, "No, you can't," she replies softly still dazed, then looks around, and presses her hand to his chest, "your holding me" she realizes.

He almost wants to smile, "Yes I am"

"But that man...," she starts, her eyes widen completely "Quentin" she states, fear in her voice.

"Is ok. I stopped him before he could get to him. Nurse Helen is taking him back. He's safe i promise," he sooths.

"You touched him?" she inquired confused talking about the infected man.

"Of sorts, I tackled him. No skin on skin. Its ok" Jake told her, trying to calm her.

"You stopped him," she notes, looking up at him in awe, "you stopped him before he touched Quentin" she whispered, realizing what he did.

He didn't respond, just kept on walking. Without thinking she moved her hand from his chest, pushing the visor of his helmet up and leaned in before he could say a word. He looks down at her, surprise in his face, but at the same time, complete desire. Without another moment passing, their mouths come crashing together. He stops in his tracks, taking in their moment. The kiss has a force behind it. Of knowing its something they've both wanted for a while. Breathless, they part. Jake leans his forehead against hers, They stared into each others eyes, lips still burning.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Jake whispers, not taking his eyes off her.

Realization hits Katie, and she covers her mouth, " Jake Im sorry, I shouldn't..."

Jake cuts her off by taking her mouth with his again. Once the seal had been broken. He didn't care. This moment was something he had been waiting for and he wasn't going to give it up.

She pulls away, "Jake we can't," she tells him, "I'm ok really, you can put me down" she tells him softly.

Reluctantly he does as she asks, "No one is here Katie, we both know were fine" he tells her, having a quick glance at the thankfully empty hallway.

She nods, "We are alone," she agrees, with hope in her voice, then it slowly passes, "which is why we keep this to ourselves and don't let it happen again"

Jake looks down deflated, "Katie"

"No Jake, we can't do this. You saved my son" she starts getting tears in her eyes, "I had a lapse of judgment and now, we just" she gets emotional, trying not to look him in the eyes, "we just can't" she finishes.

Jake sighs, he looks up at the ceiling, "I know, your right, I'm sorry too. But when I saw that man push you" he grits his teeth looking back at her then away again, "then head towards Quentin, in all my years as a cop I have never wanted to protect two people as much as I did right then"

Katie nods with gratitude. Butterflies filling her stomach.

"And I would do it again for you Katie" he breathes out.

She raises her eyebrows, tears still welling in her eyes. This man was tearing her up. Feeling like this was so different to anything before.

"To make sure you and Quentin were safe. I would do it a hundred times over" he adds before she says anything.

With her mouth slightly open in surprise she feels a pain shot up her arm, "Ahh" she groans gently grabbing her arm.

"You are hurt" Jake states moving closer. Concern etched over his face.

She puts up her hand to stop him, "I'm ok Jake really, its just a bruise, I promise" she replies. She looks at him with a soft smile, "you never fail to surprise me Jake Riley"

He chuckles, "Yea well, we both like surprises right?" he states, referring to their conversation a couple of days ago.

"God this is messed up" she exhales but smiles at him, "we have to get passed all of this. Eventually get out of this place, then we..."

"I can take you to dinner" he smiles at her. Realizing that one day that could happen.

She cant help but burst into a huge smile, but her head starts to hurt in the process, "Ah i think you might be right about me seeing someone, getting a bit of a headache right now" she moves her hand up to her head lightly.

Jake nods, "Of course, Nurse Helen said its 3rd floor, come on" he signals for them to head to the elevator.

"Don't you have rounds?" she asks as they step in.

He raises one eyebrow at her, "Katie, i'm not leaving you"

"Well you can see i'm fine, probably just mild concussion, i cant stop you from doing your job, people rely on you Jake" she states leaning against the wall of the elevator as he presses the buttons, "not just me"

He gives her a short smile, "I will after i know your in good hands, i will also check on Quentin before i leave. Let him know your up here"

She shook her head, amazed at how caring and loving this man is, "I'm not going to get you to leave am i?" a smile appears again.

"Not a chance" Jake replies returning her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie laid in a hospital room on her own. Surprisingly this was the first time she had really been alone since the lock down. It was unnerving. Being on her own. Normally, she was always with Quentin, the other children and Jake.

She couldn't help but smile. Feelings coming over her. How can you feel this way about someone in such a sort space of time. What he did for her, for her son. He risked his life. She didn't regret the kiss for one second. But knew she had to show restraint from now on.

A knock came from the door and Quentin smiled at her, "Mom!" his face beamed.

"Hi honey" Katie whispers.

"Your ok right?" he asks hopeful.

"I really am. You have to thank Jake ok? For what he did for us" she tells him. Quentin nods quickly.

"He was amazing Mom, he tackled that guy as he was coming towards me. I knew i'd be ok because Jake will always protect us" he smiles at her. Hope in his face.

"Your damn right i will"

Katie looks up, instantly knowing that deep voice and cant help but smile. He was still in his uniform, dusty from being outside. He walks in the room and goes round the other side of the bed Katie lies propped up in.

"How you doing? You ok?" he asks with concern.

"As predicted just mild concussion, the girls said i could stay in here for a couple of hours, so they could monitor me, but back in my own cot tonight" she tries to be funny.

Jake chucks, setting down his helmet and taking the seat next to the bed.

"How is it out there?" Katie asks.

Jake sighs, "Same shiii..." he suddenly remembers Quentin in the room, "not much has changed. That food i said was coming...can cross string beans off our dinner tonight" he makes her smile, "Lex cant get the shipment"

"Hey its ok, we still have that cheese" she adds light hearted. Then looks between both of them, "you guys go get dinner actually, its nearly 7"

"No i'm fine here" Jake responds quickly. He reluctantly did his rounds. He wasn't going to spend the evening away from her.

"Me too" Quentin adds.

Jake nods at Quentin in agreement to each other.

"Right, nice try" Katie directs her comments to Quentin, "you need dinner, a shower then bed sweetie, its been a long day"

"Ok, but can i go get dinner and have it up here with you?" he asks hopefully.

Katie looks over at Jake who has a smile on his face and he shrugs, "I wasn't planning on eating, but the kid has a plan"

Katie sighs and nods, "Ok but make sure a nurse comes with you"

"No its ok, i'll go with him" Jake states standing.

Katie smiles softly at him, "Thank you"

Quentin makes his way out the door and Jake leans over to the tissues. Katie watches unsure of what hes doing as he folds it over into fours and gently lays it on her forehead. Slowly he leans down and places a soft kiss, his lips not leaving the tissue between them. Katie is taken back. She closes her eyes at the affection.

"That's still not 4-6 feet way" she whispers.

Lips still to her forehead he responds, "Screw it. Gotta be imaginative Katie" he pulls away and smiles down at her.

"I like your thinking" she says, pursing her lips.

"Jake come on!" Quentin says from the doorway. Obviously witnessing what just happened.

"Right sorry bud" Jake says, with another glance at Katie and he walks towards the door, "be back soon. Cheese and bread right?" he smiles.

"God Jake Riley you know how to treat a girl" she swoons jokingly.

He just winks at her and follows Quentin down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Jake sat with Katie, with his legs propped up on her bed as he sat in the chair. Causal and relaxed. The nurses had told Katie she could stay for the night in there to get some peace. For which Katie was extremely grateful.

"Quentin get down ok?" she asks Jake.

"Yea Nurse Helen agreed to watch them all for now. Told her she could take my cot" he said.

Katie had turns around in the bed, legs pulled up close to her under the covers. The moonlight was the only thing brightening the room. It felt perfect.

"And why pray tell would you do that?" Katie asks smiling.

"Well, im not sleeping down there tonight" he replies straight faced.

Katie continues to smile, "Jake Riley i have known you in this quarantine for 12 days. How dare you think you can sleep in the same small room as me"

"Right of course," he plays along, "i'll just sleep in your cot then"

Katie giggles.

"God do that more" Jake exhales as he speaks, referring to her laughing.

"Well your a lucky guy, currently you are the only one making me laugh. My giggles are only reserved for you" Katie replies at his sweet comment.

Jake smiles, glad he can be that person for her, he has an urge to ask her a question now that they are alone, "So tell me more about Quentin's Dad"

Katie raises her eyebrows, "Really? Hes not much to talk about"

Jake smiles, "Well that i'm kinda happy to hear...how did you meet?" he asks. Wondering more and more about Katie's early life before Quentin.

She sighs, "High School. He was a bit of a loner, that kinda drew me to him. He was good looking and was sweet with me"

Jake now wasn't sure he did want to know about how Katie felt about her ex. Hes obviously always going to be in her life because of Quentin, even if he isn't around much.

"Then after about 2 weeks of being together, his friend passed away, really screwed him up. He started using" a flutter came in Katie's voice, "one night i was with him. He just wanted me to try it. I told him i didn't do that stuff, but he was persistent i just have a try. I was young and stupid, obviously still trying to impress him, so i did," she told him shaking her head at her own stupidity, "I didn't know i was going to get addicted to it"

"It?" Jake's lone voice spoke. Soft and gentle in his approach.

"Cocaine" she responded quietly, then scoffed at herself, "God i'm telling a cop this"

Jake shakes his head, "No carry on" he wanted to know more. She doesn't do it now. That's the difference.

She started to feel tears in her eyes but carried on, "Grace never liked me. Called me the bad influence" she let a little laugh out, "but i was stupid enough to do it with him, so maybe she was right. If i didn't go along with it maybe he would have stopped"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Jake told her. She looked at him. Sadness in her eyes, "when did it all change?"

A smile graced her lips, "I got pregnant with Quentin, i was only 17. But God he was like my savior"

Jake watched from her in sadness to happiness talking about her son.

"As soon as i found out i was having him it was like a reality check Jake. Everything was so straight forward to me. My child was going to be healthy. Happy and healthy without that crap around him and a druggie for a Mom" she breathed out closing her eyes, "but Mason didn't think that way"

That was the first time he had heard his name. He already detested it. He said nothing and let her carry on.

"Mason, kept using even went on to other harder stuff. I got clean. Completely stopped. Cold turkey. It was...so difficult. But i got through it. When Quentin was born that's when i struggled the most, i had postpartum. It really hit me. Going through the birth and stopping so suddenly on the drugs...it must have just hit my body" she looks over at Jake whose listening intensely to every word she says, "that's the reason for the meds. They keep me in check. Some days are good. Some are bad. But they help me find a middle ground"

Jake never stopped staring at her, "Your incredible you know that?" he finally speaks quietly in awe.

Katie shakes her head with a sad smile, "No i'm not. I just did the right thing"

Jake leans forward, his eyes never leaving hers, "But you stopped for your health and your son" he tells her, "do you know how many people i see everyday who depend on those drugs to get them through the day or just a high? Addiction is no joke Katie. You had the power to stop for another human being. To be able to do that, is incredible"

Katie leans over and gets one of the tissues out of the box and wipes her eyes, "Thank you"

"You didn't have to tell me all that. But you did" Jake tells her, "thank you"

Katie nods, gaining composure, sniffing she looks to Jake, "So come on. Tell me about Jana"

Jake laughs taken back, "There's nothing to tell, we went on one date. It didn't work out. She met my buddy Lex and the rest is History"

"Hmm", Katie wasn't convinced, but knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with that. Maybe that was true, "ok what about this flash drive. You still have it on you right?"

Jake nods, after the events of the day, he had completely forgotten to take it to Lex, "Yea i need to take this to Lex tomorrow. Its too late now" looking at his watch and back at her, "you know i told Jana and Lex about you" he tells her, avoiding eye contact. He almost sounds shy. Jake is never shy.

Katie sits up a bit more. Shes taken back, "You told your friends about me?" she says surprised.

He looks over at her, "They know me the best out of anyone" he tells her, "they've never seen me like this"

They stare at each other. The feelings. The same feelings rising from earlier in the hall when they kiss. Both of them feel it. The intensity is getting strong if its possible.

"Jake we have to make an agreement" Katie whispers. Not wanting to say it herself.

"If its what i think your going to say then i'm not sure i want to be party to this agreement" he responds with an air of humor, "you cant make me sign anything"

She chuckles then it drops away, "I'm serious Jake. I feel so much when i'm with you. And when i'm not with you..."

"I know. Trust me i know" he nods. This was exactly what he was telling Jana. The same feelings.

"Until this is over. We have to keep each other safe. No skin on skin. We have to promise each other that. We both know how we feel. Its difficult but just imagine our first date" she tells him. Asking him to wait just a little longer to be normal.

"Who says this isn't our first date?" he responds with his deep voice, seriously.

She looks at the empty tray that over an hour ago had her dinner on it. She smiles and nods.

"Ok this was our first date. But promise me something?" she asks.

"Anything" he instantly replies.

"We have a moment like this every day. Our form of a date. No matter what has happened in the day we come together at this time every night and just talk...and eat this amazingly delicious bread and cheese"

Jake smiles, nodding and pulling his feet off the bed, leaning closer in, he puts on his gloves. Running his hand along the bed until he found hers under the cover. Both protected. No skin on skin.

"I'll sign that agreement"


	6. Chapter 6

Day 13

Katie was back in the main room the next morning, watching over the children. Her head still felt sore, but she was the children's teacher and now guardian, she wasn't going to let them down. She was cleaning Quentin's cot when she spotted Jake out of the corner of her eye enter the doorway and nod at her to come outside.

"Everyone stay here, i will back in a minute" she spun round and told them. She gave a glance to Quentin who was playing happily. She entered the hallway to see Jake holding a flash drive in his hand, "Is that?..."

"The CCTV. I went to go and see Lex, but he never turned up" Jake looked worried. All Katie wanted to do was take his hand, "he waited, but he didnt show"

"Maybe he got tied up, he has a lot to deal with out there, i'm sure hes fine Jake" words were the only way Katie was going to be able to comfort him.

Jake shook his head, "Somethings not right Katie. Not just with Lex. When Jana gave me this, she said maybe i can make sense of it. There is something on here," he shakes the drive in his hand, "they corrupted this file. They don't want us to see whats on this footage"

Katie looks at it in his hand, many thoughts were rushing through her head, "We need to watch it. "

Jake looks at her, wondering if this was something dangerous, "Where can we do that without someone walking in on us?"

"Walking in on you doing what?"

Dr Cannerts starts walking towards them. Confusion on his face, obviously unsure of what he just heard.

Jake and Katie look between eachother. Unsure what to say, but Katie speaks, "You caught us, were planning a show for the kids, you know to keep their minds off of all of this. A skit!" she almost sounded excited. Jake smirked over at her. Impressed.

Cannerts however didn't look convinced, "And why would you be worried about someone walking in on you?"

Katie pauses, he was being unusually nosy, "Well we want to keep it a surprise" she continues, "which its obviously not going to be to you now, so if you could keep it between us, we would really appreciate it"

Jake looks away, hiding his smile. He knows if he looks at her he will burst out laughing. She was imaginative, he gave her that.

Katie keeps a fake smile on to Cannerts.

"Right. Ok," he responds to Katie, obviously not convinced, he then turns to Jake, "Officer Riley, may i have a word?"

"Ah yea sure" Jake nods. Shaking off the need to laugh.

Jake walks past Katie as Cannerts turns his back on them and walks down the hallway, Jake smiles at her walking backwards and mouths 'What was that?!' she shrugs, arms slightly up 'Improv!' she covers her mouth in a laugh and heads back to the main road.

Jake stops walking backwards and walks along with Dr Cannerts.

"So how can i help you Doc?" Jake asks, the smile still on his face, distracted by Katie.

"You two are awfully jovial for people stuck in a hospital in the mists of an outbreak" Cannerts says.

Stopping Jake in his tracks, stunned, he asks, "Excuse me?"

Cannerts stops too and faces him, "Your obviously not planning a 'skit'"

Jake tries to not let worry appear on his face, did he hear them talk about the flash drive? "Well sorry if you don't believe us Doc but..."

"I hope your sticking to the 4-6 rule," Cannerts interrupts him. Jake is taken by surprise, "i would hate to see a lovely women like Katie taken from her son too soon"

Jake almost burst with anger, he knew exactly what he was implying and Jake wasn't having it, "I would never endanger Katie" he seethes. Disgusted that Cannerts even had the nerve to say that to him, it was non of his business.

"Look, i understand the attraction," Cannerts replies. Making Jake's fists clench at his sides, "but you cant be closer than 4-6 feet. Just the rules" Cannerts adds and starts to move.

Jake moves quickly in front of him, he wasn't going to say that to him and just walk away, and at this point he wanted to get into his face. But that wasn't an option.

"What me and Katie do is non of your concern" he spits. Shocked he would even say something to him about Katie. Cannerts face twitches, then it hits him. He saw how now and again Cannerts would look at Katie. The annoyance on his face when they would smile and laugh together. It made sense, "You like her" he hated even saying it.

Cannerts tries to look surprised by this comment, but it doesnt get past Jake.

Jake edges the closest he can, he says this as a whisper, more threatening then if he had shouted, "Stay away from Katie"

"Surely who Katie talks to is non of your concern" Cannerts says, raising his eyebrows. He didn't deny it.

Jake laughs, in this situation, he can only laugh, because if he got angry, he wouldn't have restraint, "No i think it is"

Cannerts instantly takes Jake's words and comes to an assumption, "So you have crossed the 4-6 rule. You are endangering a lot of people Officer Riley!" and he moves further away from him, bringing his face mask up to his mouth.

Jake scoffs and his behavior, "I never told you anything," the smile fading, "Katie and i are friends. Do i like her? Yes. Once this is all over will i want to take her out for dinner? Hell yes i do. But we know whats at stake" he tells him seriously, "now if you really want to keep this 4-6 feet rule going," he says edging closer to him with a prowl, "you shut your mouth before i really give you something to whine about"


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure Cannerts wont find us in here?" Katie asks quietly, sliding through the door and closing it. The room had empty desks in it and a few computers.

"No i'm pretty sure he wont" Jake replies. Not mentioning his earlier confrontation with him. He moves and slides onto an empty desk. He watched as Katie walked over to one of the computers and turned it on.

"What did he want anyway?" she asks causally.

Jake stiffens, he wouldn't lie to Katie, but he also didn't really want her knowing that Cannerts had a crush on her.

"He tried to imply he knew what we were doing. Enforcing the rule with me" he tells her. So some of the truth just not all of it.

Katie looked over at him as he sat on one of the empty desks holding the flash drive, "You mean he knew about us?" she asks.

Jake smiles, "There is an us" the broad grin isn't missed by Katie.

"Take that Cheshire grin off your face Jake Riley. You know what i mean. How can he know?" she questioned, leaning against the desk opposite him and crossing her arms.

"We don't exactly hide our flirting Katie. If Quentin can spot it..."

"Quentin knows?!" Katie exclaims, raising a hand quickly to her forehead.

"Hey whats the big deal, hes cool with it. Wants me to ask you out after all of this" Jake cant keep the smile off of his face. Finally taking Katie on a proper date. He keeps imagining it.

"No sorry i didn't mean it like that, its just. I don't have the best track record with guys. The fact he likes you, makes me feel...relieved" she sighs. Taking her frantic worry away. It warmed her heart to see how much Quentin looked up to Jake. It also gave so much hope for the future.

Jake nods, "Don't worry about it. I told you my record. We both aren't great at relationships  
" he shrugs it off, "I think we match together perfectly" he states in a hushed tone.

Katie smiles slightly, and moves off the desk slowly walking towards him, "And what is your record exactly?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no, i'm not falling for that one. I know we talk a lot, but for another time ok?" Jake smiles getting off the desk and sitting at the desk with the computer on.

"Oh i will make sure of it" she notes, sitting next to him. She looks over at him her smile fading as he looks at her intensely. Both extremely close. They stare at each other for a moment, getting lost. Then Jake jumps up.

"Maybe i'll stand" he states clearing his throat.

"Yea sure" Katie also shakes off that moment and puts the flash drive into the computer, "are you ready for this?" she asks.

"Go ahead" he says from behind her and Katie presses play.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you cant find Lex, who can you give that to?" Katie asks as they walk along the hall. She was right. The footage showed Dr Sanders's boyfriend arrive at the hospital, before Paitent Zero was even brought in. She felt scared. More so than ever. People were lying to them.

"I don't know. But i'm going to find someone," Jake replies, "seriously that bastard Cannerts" he shakes his head getting angry.

"He did act strangely when i mentioned it to him. He knows something doesn't he Jake" Katie asks. The fear etched in her voice.

Jake stops and so does Katie, "We will find out whats going on, i promise" he tells her. Giving her that soft look to calm her.

"I don't know if i can act the same way around him again. Hes obviously hiding something. Keeping us all here" she starts to get worked up again.

Jake feels his frustration build. To take her in his arms right now is all he wants. To hold her. Comfort her.

"Don't worry about Cannerts, i told him not to go near you"

Katie's eyes widen slightly, "What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

Jake swallowed, hes said it now, he has to tell her.

"He likes you" Jake states matter of factly.

Her brow creases, "So you what?, warned him off?"

Jake was worried. Maybe she would take offence to this, how was it his right to...his thoughts are cut off from her laughing.

"Whats so funny?" he asks seriously.

"Men" she states, shaking her head, "Cannerts is not my type. You didn't need to do that"

Jake clears his throat, "Yea well, if hes hiding something about all of this, i'm glad i did" his mouth closes in a tight line.

Katie pouts at him, and smiles, "Thank you for looking out for me, as usual, i appreciate it"

Jake cant help but smile when she does, "How are we able to smile in a situation like this?" he asks. Finding out about the Dr's Boyfriend put things in a whole new light. They were dealing with not just the virus outbreak, but the people in this hospital lying about it.

"You have to find the good moments at times like these, other wise you lose yourself. I'm lucky Quentin is with me," she pauses and catches his eye line as hes looking down to the floor, "i'm lucky i met you"

Jake smiles softly, "Ditto"

"Mom, Jake your back!" Quentin runs into the hall to greet them.

"Hey sweetheart, what you been up to?" Katie asks.

"Mom. Were stuck in a hospital. There's only so many times you can make balloon animals from doctors gloves" Quentin states matter of factly making both Katie and Jake laugh.

"Right of course!" Katie shakes her head, acting like she shouldn't have even asked.

"Well your Mom here has a great idea for a show..." Jake walks closer to them.

Katie spins round quickly, eyes widened, "Jake!" it was only something to cover for them with Cannerts.

"What?! Really Mom? That's awesome" Quentin beams.

Katie starts shaking her head. He really just did that to her? She was going to have to put on something now.

Jake starts laughing and looks to Quentin, "Its going to be epic. She has so much planned" he nods for them to head back into the main room, "something about a retelling of Romeo and Juliet right Katie?"

Katie takes a moment calculating she also starts entering the room, "Oh yea," she nods watching both of them walk further into the room with the other children in,"and Officer Riley has a big part in it!"

Jake spins round and glares at her. The children turn their attention to Jake and Katie. They all cheer that they will have something to watch.

Katie raises her eyebrows and shrugs to Jake, walking past him and whispering, "You asked for that Romeo"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the lovely comments! I'm really enjoying writing this! Its keeping me going until next weeks episode! LOL.

"Was Lex the only one you were meeting up with?" Katie asks, both are sat on the ground of the main room.

"Yea, hes the only one i trust. When we meet up its just the two of us in there. Hes not been answering his calls or anything" Jake nods. Thinking of his friend. Worrying where he could be and if hes alright.

"Wheres there?" Katie asks, giving the children a quick glance then back to Jake.

"A container, its got tape measured out to keep our distance in there" Jake tells her playing with a bit of lint on the floor.

That hits Katie, the irony. She lets out a sarcastic chuckle.

"What is it?" Jake asks curious.

"Container. Kinda ironic really. Being in this hospital is like a massive container" Katie scoffs, "were Contained Jake"

Jake looks at her seriously. Shes right, he needs to do something about this. He jumps up and heads over to his gear.

"Where are you going?" Katie asks surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

"To the container, i will get someones attention, at least find out where Lex is, go from there" he tells her, putting his gloves on and picking up his helmet.

Katie stands up and walks closer to him, "Be safe ok?" her concern apparent.

Jake smiles softly, noticing the care in her voice, "Of course, got a date with a beautiful girl later"

Katie returns the smile, "Shes a lucky lady" she replies, then seriousness washes over her, "just come back to her ok?"

Jake nods, this would be the moment, like any normal people starting a relationship, he would lean in and kiss her on the cheek or a peck on the lips to say goodbye. However its only words they can use, "Just try and stop me"

/

Jake approached the container, opening the the lock on the heavy door and entering. Closing it behind him he walked closer to the line. Looking at the space his best friend should fill. There was only one way he was getting anyone to see him. So he started banging on the walls, causing a loud echo to radiate through the container.

"HEY!" he shouted. While continuing to bang. But nothing. No response.

He heard shuffles of feet and faint talking. Someone heard him. He walked past the tape and towards the opposite door, the closest he had been to the other side since before the Cordon, "I swear to God i will open this door right now and come outside!"

His threat was met with a loud response, "Bag it Riley! Your buddy aint here!"

Jake started to get angry, "I just want to talk to someone! Find out where he is!"

A chuckle came from outside, "No chance man, the National Guard has him! He tried to climb the fence!"

Jake's eyes widened. Why he hell would Lex do that? Thats' not like him at all, hes regimented, follows the rules a great Police Off...it hit Jake. He knows exactly why. Jana had told him she called Lex in a panic. He must have been so scared. She never told him she was ok. If Jake had received a call from Katie like that. He would have done exactly the same thing. He was almost proud of him. But glad he didnt make it over. He wouldn't want him stuck where the virus was being contained. He didn't want that for his friend. He didn't want that for Katie...

"Look i need to talk to him!" Jake shouted. He needed to do something. To sort this out somehow.

"We told you that's not going to happen Riley! Now move away!" the voice replied. Talking occurred and Jake heard them move away from the door.

"God damn it!" Jake screamed and threw his helmet against the walls of the container.

What was he going to do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all the love! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Katie sat with Quentin on the cots, "So 5 to the power of 0 equals what?" it was their daily 30 minute math lesson. Something to pass the time and continue to help Quentin even if they weren't in school, "come on sweetie you got this one"

Quentin sat for a moment obviously trying to work it out when a vibrating feeling came from the floor. Katie could feel it with her feet, "What is that?" Quentin asked.

"I'm not sure" Katie said looking around. Following the vibrating sound, when she spotted it. Jake's phone. He left it here? That's unlike him. She approached it and noticed the name 'Lex Carnahan'. Her eyes grew. She needed to take this. She knew Jake wouldn't mind right? She picked up the phone and answered.

"Lex"

A short pause before a deep voice replied, "You must be Katie"

She wanted to blush, but the thought of why he was calling was more important, "Thank God. Jake has been so worried about you. Hes gone to find out if your ok"

"He wont find out anything. The National Guard had me...i tried to climb the wall the other night. Didn't take that too kindly" Lex told her, he then hushed his tone, "look did you find out anything on that flash drive?"

"Yes" she knew she could be open with Lex. Being Jake's best friend she knew she could trust him already. She looked around the room and walked out into the hallway, "Dr Lanning's boyfriend was first in to the hospital. Way before Patient Zero, these people are hiding something from us. Were suppose to trust them right? Why would they lie?"

"That's a good question. I will do my best my end, but without the proof of it, its hard for me to do anything"

"Cant you come and meet Jake again?" she asked hopefully.

"I've been stripped of my badge...they don't trust me out there anymore. As of right now im a lone ranger" his tone is somber.

"But even lone rangers have their own ways" Katie pointed out. Trying to give him a boost, "i mean, you must have connections right? Friends in higher places that would be able to meet with Jake and take the drive as evidence? That way someone has to see whats gone on here and get to the bottom of it all, find out where this virus has actually come from"

It surprised Kate when she heard a chuckle, "Man no wonder hes fallen for you. You got some spit girl"

Fallen? In love? A rush of emotions hit her. Maybe? Does she? "He told you that?"

Lex cleared his throat, "As the best friend i will do no such thing as divulge that information" he was trying to back out of it, she heard the smile in his voice though.

Katie knew not to pry. This was the first time talking to Lex, "No your right i'm sorry. He talks a lot about you and Jana. Its nice to finally get to talk to you, even under the circumstances"

"Jana" Lex replies, almost jumping at her name, "has Jake seen her? Is she alright?"

Katie started to piece it together after what Jake told her, "Shes fine. She was just panicked. Jake made sure she was ok before he left...that's why you got stripped of your badge wasn't it? You tried to make it over the wall to get to her"

There was a long pause. Katie had thought the line had gone dead, she was about to ask if he was there and he responded, "Your good"

She smiled to herself, "No i just know what love can do to a person. Hearing her like that must have been so frightening. But i understand. It would have been stupid though, you know that right?" she felt her teacher mode kick in.

"Trust me I've paid the consequences, but knowing now shes alright" he sighs with relief, "Jake's the man now. He knows about all of this. We need to take action. I will go to a friend, higher up. He might be hesitant at first, but he knows Jake as well. Hes got to at least hear him out"

Hope springs in Katie, "Thank you Lex" she breaths, relieved to be getting somewhere.

"Tell my buddy i miss him and i will see him soon" Lex tells her, "hes never been like this before Katie. Your something special alright. Its like hes met the girl of his dreams the way he talks about you. Please take care of him"

Katie feels butterflies. She has to admit as well. This is the first time someone has done this to her as well. Its overwhelming.

"Of course i will" she responds, "Can he call you?"

"Wait for me to call him. This has been the only time they gave me a moment to myself. Hes going to be hard from now on. Just tell him i will call again soon" he answers.

"Thank you Lex" Katie replies.

"Bye Katie" Lex answers.

She hangs up the phone and leans against the wall, sliding down it. Too much to take in. She finds herself on the floor breathing heavily. She starts to feel tears spring to her eyes. She tries to laugh it off. Jake loves her? She felt so overwhelmed.

"Mom are you ok?" Quentin comes out, concern on his face.

Katie starts wiping her eyes, "Yea sweetie i'm fine. Ignore me. Just some good news at last"

His eyes widen, "Were getting out of here?" he asks with optimism.

She realized, 'good' might have been too strong of a word, "No honey, just something else. You'll find out soon"

He looks deflated, but slides down the wall, 4 feet away from her, "Its 1 by the way"

Katie sniffs, wiping her eyes some more, "What is honey?"

"5 to the power of 0"

Katie smiles, "Well i know one things for sure"

"Whats that?"

"We need to get you out of here. A brain like yours needs to be out there" she moves her arm into empty space, "Aw my baby's so clever" she sighs looking over at him.

"Ok Mom stop getting mushy" Quentin squirms at his Mom gushing over him. Katie just giggles. Now all they had to do was wait for Jake to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Some impatient reviews lol! That's good though! Means you all like it! Next installment!

Katie sat waiting for Jake. This was a period that felt like forever. She couldn't sit here and do nothing. She had to take action. She stood up and walked out in the hallway. She spotted Nurse Helen walking in the other direction.

"I know i abuse you too much for this, but is there any chance you could watch the kids for a little bit? I need to find Dr Cannerts" Katie told her.

Nurse Helen chuckled, "No problem. He's in his lab. You will have to talk to him through the glass im afraid. Hes been working tirelessly to find a cure or vaccine"

Katie nodded, "Thank you Helen, your a God send"

Cannerts couldn't be a bad guy right? He wouldn't been doing all of this if he was a bad guy...

Katie walked through the halls, she checked her watch. Jake was usually back by now. Maybe he had found someone to take the footage. Hopefully when she got back he would be there.

She walked through a few doors before entering the corridor that housed the labs. She looked through each glass room to spot Cannerts. When the very last one, she found him. Covered in white overalls and a number of test tubes in front of him.

She gently knocked her the window, not to startle him. He quickly looked up and nodded, putting down his pen and walking over to her.

"Katie, lovely to see you, what can i do for you?" he asked, his British accent still prominent as ever.

She waited, he waited for it, she had to do it. Her courage overtook her, "Why are you lying to us?"

Katie noticed him swallow quickly and his breathing increase. She could only see his eyes from him whole face, but they looked worried.

"Shall i ask again?" she asked him. He still hadn't said a thing.

"Katie i;m not..." he started.

"Don;t even try it" she states with force, "We found the footage of the Dr's boyfriend coming into the hospital before Patient Zero was even known about. The footage that had been corrupted" she felt her anger rising. She watched as he still looked petrified, "all these children Cannerts, they want to go home to their families. I want to go home with Quentin and..."

"Be with Jake"

She was was taken back. She didn;t even mention Jake. If she was honest, of course she wanted to be with Jake. But Cannerts knew nothing about her and Jake;s situation. It was between her and Jake, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. When you should be giving us answers. Life and death. Each day we deal with that. Therefore who i **date** its not significant to you"

Cannerts nodded, "Your right i'm sorry. I've crossed a line, too many times it seems. I cant seem to do anything right recently" he stated looking up at the ceiling, almost annoyed with himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked, digging more.

He looked down, suddenly looking sincere, "I tore those pages out, and i corrupted the footage"

He said it. The first honest thing to come out of his mouth. Katie leaned on to the glass. She closed her eyes. She knew it. He was hiding something. Deliberately, "You were covering something. Why?"

He shook his head, pointing behind him he says, "I need to finish here. Then we can talk"

"NO!" she slammed her hand against the glass, starling him, "I have had it with excuses and lies. Did you not hear me? Or is being in this little glass bubble ok for you? While out there Men, Women and Children are dying of this Cannerts! My son" she starts choking up, "the most important thing in the world to me, could catch this thing, with just a simple touch. Hes 11! And Jake," she starts and watched Cannerts slightly raise his eyebrows, "goes out every single God damn day to make sure the people that are left are ok, keeping order in the chaos and trying to make people feel safe! What hes seen in 13 days a cop probably never sees in all of his time in law enforcement. Thats not right! Or dont you get that?!" she screamed.

Suddenly a shuffling sound came from the other end of the corridor and the door to opens quickly, a worried Jake enters, rushing straight to her.

"Katie! Are you ok?!" he jogs up to her quickly.

He had obviously heard her.

She looked at Jake and then Cannerts, "Tell him" she whispered.

Jake looked to Katie then to Cannerts, "Tell me what?" he bit, glaring at Cannerts.

Cannerts looks briefly at Jake, then to Katie, "Katie look, i know i have explaining to do. And i will. I'm so close to a break through" he breathes almost in relief, "please, just let me finish and i will come and talk to you"

Katie rolls her eyes and turns away from him. Jake steps forward to the glass, "Why'd you upset her like that huh?" he asked, getting aggressive. Jake was reaching his boiling point again with this man.

Katie spins round, not wanting Jake to get angry, "Jake its ok. I just lost it for a moment" she states brushing herself down. Trying to calm the situation.

Jake doesn't look round at her when she speaks, he still keeps his eyes on Cannerts, "When your done here, your going to speak to **both** of us" he wasn't going to let Katie be alone with him.

Katie walked towards the glass again, staring straight at Cannerts, "No more excuses. No more lies" she states.

He nods as she walks away down the hall. Jake watches her go and turns back to Cannerts, he shook his head and spoke softly, "I heard what she said" he states, "So clearly. She was screaming Cannerts" the Doctor looked guilty, "do you have any idea what the feeling in the pit of my stomach was like, hearing that when i wasn't with her?"

Cannerts was lost for words.

"13 days Cannerts," he tells him, "Its taken only 13 days for me to completely fall in love with that women," he states pointing down the hall to where Katie had just disappeared. He exhales, frustration setting in. Cannerts didn't look surprised at all but this admission, "And you" he points to the window at him, "are the one that is stopping it from happening right now"

"Jake.."

Jake shakes his head, hes not interested, "No. Don't bother. The least you can do for her, for me, for all those people who want to touch their loved ones. Kiss them", this couldn't go on for much longer, he couldn't stand it, "Is tell us the truth"


	12. Chapter 12

Jake found Katie sitting on the floor in the other hallway. She looked so small and alone. He felt a pang in his chest. She wast taking one of her pills. She turned to him, eyes watery. She stuffed the bottle into her pocket quickly.

"Hey don't do that" Jake stated.

She cleared her throat, "Do what?"

"Hide it. Like its something to be ashamed of" he told her, sliding down the wall as close to her as possible...it was less than 4 feet.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "That's an example of it" she told him. Ignoring his statement, "i get moments like this now and again. My highs and lows" she looks down at her hands, "sorry if i scared you"

"Katie" Jake whispers softly to get her attention.

She raises his head to look at him, and he carries on, "Your passionate. I love that about you. Don't put it down to highs and lows. Its who you are"

She nods her head in appreciation, no one has ever spoken to her like that. Then it hits her. Love. Katie heard it. Suddenly shes reminded of her conversation earlier.

"Oh my God Jake. Lex called you" she tells him.

Hes eyes widen slightly, "Is he alright?"

"Yes. And hes going to go to a friend of yours to help, come and meet you and get the flash drive to finally..." she trails off, "well we might not need their help if Cannerts tells us the truth" she states hopefully.

"I'll believe that when i hear it" he responds, "what were you doing there anyway?"

"I couldn't sit there Jake. Your out everyday keeping people safe, trying to find who this all started and i just sit and watch the children. I knew it was Cannerts that was hiding something. So i sought him out"

Jake just stared at her. She was unbelievable. How can you love someone who you have barely touched. Kissed for only seconds? He never believed in that bull crap of love at first sight. He wasn't that person. But as shes sat in front of him, all he can do is stare at this beautiful courageous women, and believe in it.

"I nearly died" he spurts out.

Her eyes widen and her panic sets in, "What? When?" her worry evident.

"When i went to see Jana. But the when and where really isn't important..." he tried to dismiss it. It wasn't the point he was getting at.

"Jake you were nearly killed!" she exclaims. Facing life and death everyday. But hearing him say it, made it all the more real.

"Katie, just let me talk ok?" he chuckles, trying to lighten her frantic state.

She nodded in agreement and let him carry on.

"Jana told me i should tell you this...which...God..." he looked away. Jake being nervous was not something Katie had witnessed. But he was clearly struggling.

"Its ok Jake, just take your time" she softly tells him.

He looks back at her, his intense stare melting her completely, "Your all i think about" it comes out softly but with force and meaning.

She didn't have time to reply when he carried on.

"Through all of this, life and death. Keeping people safe, making sure no one steals, getting virus victims here, the flash drive, Cannerts, no of them seem to matter," he moves his finger up to his temple, "because its only **you** in here" he then shakes his head and moves his finger away, "i nearly died and i wasn't worried about death" he breaths out, finding all the confidence in the world now to tell her this, "i was worried i was never going to see **you** again"

Katie swallowed, taking in his words. This was incredible, beautiful, amazing. She had no words that could even match that, but on the other hand maybe she did, with tears in her eyes and a crack to her voice, "God Jake Riley i love you"


	13. Chapter 13

"There's not much keeping me from kissing you right now" Jake breathes out, hearing her admission. He was about to tell her too, and she said it before him. She felt the same way, if you could be on cloud 9 in an outbreak like this, anything was possible.

Katie wiped her tears away, "Well your going to have to. We have to believe this will be over soon" she tells him, "we have to"

Jake nods, "I **do** love you Katie" he states it matter of factly, with him saying it to her like he says it every day, he turns smiles at her smile, "I've loved you for days" he chuckles, hearing him say it out loud made both of them laugh.

Katie returns this, "God are we crazy?" she shakes her head laughing.

"Maybe. But it feels right. If anything here can feel right...the way i feel about you is the thing im most certain of" Jake tells her. Finally a weight lifted of these feelings felt.

Katie stared at him, "We'll get our chance Jake" she whispers, out stretching her gloved hand to him on the floor. He follows and grabs her hand, both stretched. He gently squeezes her hand.

"Did i tell you how beautiful you look today?" he asks.

Katie laughs, head against the wall, "Its ok, you've got the girl, no need for compliments"

Jake chuckles, her hand still in his, "My girl" he tells her. Katie smiles sweetly at him, his gaze tracing her face and the curve of her body, he quickly pulls his hand away.

Katie frowns, "Are you ok?"

He clears his throat, bringing his legs closer to his chest, "Er yea, i just..." he starts and looks back at her, she looks back, she bites her lip waiting, "..yea that" he points out.

Katie was confused, "What's 'that' exactly?"

Jake sighs, looking uncomfortable, he clears his throat, "Sometimes i don't think you realize how attractive you are"

Katie slightly raises her eyebrows, she gets it now, "I'll be sure not to teach Sex Ed to the children in your company anytime soon then" she lets it out with a laugh.

Jake shakes his head trying not to laugh, "Laugh all you want. But you have no idea whats going on in my head"

"It happens to us too you know" she tells him.

Suddenly he faces her, cheekily raises his eyebrows, a broad grin on his face, "Ahhh do tell Miss Katie"

She rolls her eyes at his childishness, "Have you seen yourself when you come back sometimes? You, tank top, sweaty, dirty..." she trails off as she starts thinking about it, then looks back to him, "butterflies every time"

Jake nods in appreciation, "Right and what other qualities do you find...attractive?"

"Not your ego" Katie replies bluntly, getting a laugh out of him, "i kissed **you** remember" she tells him. The smile disappearing from his face. Seriousness setting in, "i wanted you as much as you wanted me"

Both look at each other, intensity radiating through the hallway where they sat.

"I remember" he whispers, "but i wanted to kiss you on day 1"

Katie smiled, "How do you know i didn't too?"

Jake shrugs, "Because i was an ass to you. My temper..."

"Is part of you Jake" she cuts in before he can carry on, "just like me. We all have problems...as for what else i find attractive about you?" she questions him, "your bravery, selflessness, your caring and protective nature. Your a beautiful man Jake Riley"

Jake rubs his stubble, "I never was that person" he tells her truthfully, "i mean, how can a cop not be those thing right?" he asks rhetorically, "but i wasn't. I was selfish, stubborn, rude...hell i still am those things sometimes...but not with you"

"And Quentin" Katie points out, "and those children, and all the people that you have come across, stuck in this cordon who have needed your help" she states, "you are this person Jake. It just so happens it too a virus outbreak to bring it out in you"

Jake chuckles softly, "You don't get it do you?"

Katie frowns confused, "Enlighten me"

"It was after you" he tells her, "you calm me down, you make me a better person Katie. If you had been a any other teacher or person...this whole thing would have been so different. You softened me. Put me in my place, called me out on all my shit. No one has ever done that before. You brought it all out in me. Not this situation"

Katie swallows, taken by his words, she takes a moment before she can even respond, "I'm just one person Jake" he voice cracking and tears coming to her eyes.

"Your **my** person" he tells her, full of force.

Katie turns from him, no longer being able to look at him. The emotion getting the better of her. She stands up quickly, "I better get back to the children" she tries to take the shakiness out of her voice.

Jake quickly stands too, his brow frowning, "Its too quick isn't it?" he questions her, worry in his voice. If she was having doubts, he understood. But really hoped it wasn't that.

She spins round to him, letting him fully see the tears rolling down her cheeks, "No Jake" she tells him in quick response, "its just..." she breathes deeply, "no one has ever seen me this way. Ever. But you do...i..." her emotions getting the better of her again, she looks away from him. Not being able to get her words out. To express everything shes feeling for this man.

Jake's urges got the better of him, watching her cry in front of him, its not something he can deal with. He moves right in front of her, but she steps back. He knows its wrong and nods his head in agreement.

"Katie" he whispers, "don't cry" he tells her, "i mean every word" trying to use his words to comfort her because he cant hold her.

She nods again, wiping away her tears, "God i think this place is driving me insane" she gives him a smile to let him know shes ok.

Jake thinks for a moment, "Its too late now, but tomorrow, the roof, we make a date. How about dinner under the stars?"

Katie looks down at the floor then back up at him again, "Are you determined to have me cry all the time now?" she asks with humor.

He smiles, "Is that a yes?"

She smiles back at him, a twinkle in her eye, "What do you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! So many lovely reviews after my last chapter! One of the things i try and make sure when i write for characters, is trying to stick to their personalities, there's nothing worse with a fic for me, when the characters are completely different to how they are portrayed in shows. It just seems pointless to me. So i do try and stick as close to them as i can, and try and fit what i think i could hear them saying on the show. Jake and Katie are amazing characters, so its easy for me to write for them. Enjoy the next chapter! Dramaaaaaa...**

Katie was lying down in her cot asleep, when banging from outside woke her up, she bolted up right, straight away looking to the children and then to Jake. All in deep sleeps. She heard the noise again. She got up swiftly and went over to the window. She saw the line of containers and...Cannerts with...Thomas. Cannerts was banging on one of the containers. Her eyes widened, what was he doing? She move quickly to her bed and started throwing on her clothes and shoes.

"Mom?" Quentin asked sleepily.

"Go back to bed baby" she tells him quietly, not to wake the others.

"Where are you going?" he sits up a bit more and looks to his Mom and Jake who was fast asleep.

"Just to get a drink, i'll only be a couple of minutes, just go back to bed sweetie" she tells him again, more forcefully, still in a whisper.

Quentin knew this wasn't the case as she was putting on her scarf...she would never put on her scarf to go get water. However he nods in agreement, watching her leave, then jumping up and running to Jake. Hes about to touch him awake when he realizes he cant do that. So as quietly as he can he uses his voice, "Jake!"

Nothing.

"Jake!"

He didn't want to wake his friends, but his Mom could be in danger and only Jake could help. Jake was still in a fast and deep sleep.

"God Jake" Quentin sighs in frustration, he looks around the room and spots the ruler for the board. He runs over and gets it, bringing it back to Jake's cot and gently he starts poking him, "Jake!"

Jake's arm moves to slap the ruler out of the way, Quentin rolls his eyes, time for force, he jabs the ruler one last time and Jake's eyes pop open, "Ow, Jesus" he looks up, "Quentin?" he asks groggily and sits up on his elbows, "everything ok?" he asks with worry.

"No its Mom" Quentin responds, immediately getting Jake's attention, who pushes himself up and looks over to Katie's empty cot.

"Where is she?" he asks quickly.

"I don't know, she lied, she said she was getting a drink but she was putting on her scarf, shes going out there" he points to the window and the outside world.

Jake bolts out of his cot and starts putting on his shoes, "Bud you need to stay here for me ok?" he asks.

"Jake that's my Mom. If shes in trouble i want to help" he states.

Jake is putting on his gear when he responds, "I know bud, but i will find her i promise. I wont let anything happen to her"

Quentin nods, "Ok but i'm not going back to sleep until you do"

Jake gives him a understanding nod, "Ok, be back soon alright?"

Quentin nods at him. Jake rushes out the room, fear going through him, what the hell was she doing?

 **Am i bit of a tease? Probably lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok i felt cruel for doing that...however...**

Katie walked the dark desolate streets of Atlanta, no one around. But bodies. Dead bodies. She'd seen them before, but it still didn't stop it from being shocking. All of them, dried blood coming from their noses. All having died from the sickness. Scary was an understatement.

She started to move quicker, getting closer to the containers, more people were now around. Looting shops, going through abandoned cars. Many looked at her then back to what they were doing. She wasn't sick, therefore they didn't have anything to be worried about.

She spotted Cannerts directing Thomas into a hole in the container, "Thomas!" she screamed and started running.

Cannerts quickly spun round, as did Thomas, "Miss Katie!"

She noticed Cannerts advise Thomas to move quicker as she approached, "That boy is in my care, where are you taking him?!" she cries.

Cannerts put his hands up to calm her, "Hes going to be fine Katie...hes being taken to another lab"

Her heart rate racing she quickly responded, "Why?!"

Thomas answered, "Because i told you i don't get sick Miss Katie"

Cannerts smiles at him and looks into the container to a guard, "Please, take him"

Katie moves forward, "What no! You've explained nothing! Why should i believe you now?"

"Hes our cure Katie!" Cannerts tells her, getting almost excited.

She shakes her head, "Why now? Why the dead of night?"

Cannerts looks down, then back at her, "There are less people around, the more people around, the more likely it is that they will see the hole and want to get out"

Katie understood that logic, but still didn't trust him.

"I want to go with him"

Cannerts shook his head, "I asked the same thing, they are only letting him go. If i cant go, nor can you"

Katie looked to Thomas who was looking up at her with soft eyes, she looked back to Cannerts, "Hes coming back right?"

Cannerts looked unsure, then spoke "Hopefully. If everything goes right. He wont have to. The next time you see him will be your classroom, like any other day"

Normalcy. That was what she craved. If this was true. They could be out of here soon. All of them. She nods, tears in her eyes she looks to him and kneels down, "Hey, you know you have a superpower right?" she asks.

He gives her a quizzical look, "Really?"

"Yes Thomas. Your going to helps us. Giving everyone hope. You have the best superpower" she whispers.

He nods, "Thanks Miss Katie. See you soon"

"Bye Thomas" she sniffs and stands up.

The guard picks up the door and pushes it closed. She looks at the door for a moment when Cannerts speaks, "I know i have a lot of explaining to do"

She puts her hand up, "The morning" she tells him.

He nods and they both turn to many eyes on them, whispers of 'was that a door?' 'did a kid just leave' 'its our way out!'

Katie quickly looks to Cannerts as a crowd starts to form and they get closer to them, "What do we do?" she asks worriedly.

"Just start moving to your right, they want to get to the door, not us" he tells her.

She nods and does as he advised. But watches at they start moving quicker in their direction towards the door. She watches as people pull the door open with force. Thomas.

She has to make sure he was safe. People start rushing towards her, she panicked. Putting her mask up, she starts running through the bodies, but suddenly she gets pushed to the floor and everything goes black.

 **Sorry!... but i have to write more and not catch up with myself...more coming tomorrow...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank again for the comments! I love that i'm getting basically a comment for every chapter i post. So many guest reviewing so i cant reply to you all! But thank you all for the lovely comments. They really keep me going with this fic, plus im enjoying writing it so much! That last episode...i like to think that Mary was dead when Katie found her and carried her, then the virus would have died and she would not be infectious...just speculation, because that cant happen to this couple right?! She cant die! She has Quentin and her life with Jake! Fingers crossed!**

Jake races out of the hospital, to streams of people heading in one direction...the container. He starts panicking, what was going on? He runs in the same direction. Moving out of the way of bodies. Not touching anyone.

"Katie!" he cries in the hoard of people. But nothing. Just people jeering and running.

He spots a few sick people on the side of the road. He cant spot her. That pit in his stomach...this cant happen. Nothing out there scared him more than losing her. He wasn't going to. He couldn't.

In a sea of people he searched. This was bad. What had happened and why would Katie come out here? There must be a reason. He knows she would not put herself in danger.

Hes frantic, suddenly he spots Cannerts running towards him. Blind panic on his face.

"Jake!"

"Wheres Katie?!" Jake shouts over the noise, both stop in their tracks.

Cannerts looks behind him, eyes widening, "She was behind me!" he states in shock, thinking she was with him.

Jake looked in the direction of the running people, "No" he let out. It was desperate, "No!" he bolted away from Cannerts. Not caring what happened to him. It was Katie. He had to find Katie.

He rushed in that direction, with every fiber in his being he looked all around for her face. But he didn't see her. Suddenly, gun shots were heard. Everyone stopped. Jake stopped in his tracks and looked up to see the guard and other police officers on top of the containers, guns drawn.

"You all need to calm down!" came the voice from a speaker "none of you are leaving! We are dropping new food in tomorrow morning. Just wait a little bit longer. This will all be over soon!"

A few more people rushed forward, banging on the containers. Jake watched as one of the guards noted to a police officer who let out more warning shots. The people started backing away.

"We are serious! You will be shot if you try this again!"

People started to back away, learning the seriousness of this situation. Retreating from the situation and giving up the fight.

Jake still looking, tried to find Katie in the crowd. But it was no use. She wasn't there. He wasn't going to start looking at the bodies, she wouldn't be one of them. He shook his head. Tears forming. But what if she was?

"KATIE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Jake wasn't giving up hope. He came back to the hospital. She had to be here right? She would come back to her son. He rushed into the main room.

Quentin bolted up from his cot, "Did you find her?"

Jake looked at her empty cot and took in Quentin's words. She wasn't here. He couldn't speak. He shook his head, his hand coming up to his mouth. No this wasn't happening.

"Just er..." his words caught in his throat, he was looking to Quentin, waiting on an answer, "...i'm going to keep looking"

Quentin now looked worried. Jake clocked onto this and wasn't going to let his fear become Quentin's, "Hey bud look at me", he tried putting on a brave face.

Quentin looked up at Jake from his bed, "You don't need to do that" he told him.

Jake swallowed, "Do what?"

"Pretend"

The words hit Jake like a knife to the gut. But he couldn't loose face in front of him. They had to have hope.

"I will find her" he tells him with force. Quentin looks down and nods. Jake wasn't going to give up, he turns and heads out the door.

However he reaches the hallway, and the emotion gets the better of him, he falls against the wall and slides down it.

All this time.

Everyday with her.

She changed him.

Made him a better person.

This wasn't happening.

He'd just found her.

Tears coming to his eyes he starts crying. He cant lose her. He puts his head in his hands, he starts shaking. If shes sick or hurt or...

"Jake"

The voice makes him whip his head up, her voice echos and shes there. Standing at the end of the hallway. A cut on the side of her head. Clothes dirty and covered in blood. Tears are in her eyes. Looking lost and scared.

Jake jumps up, relief that shes still alive and right in front of him. He moves quickly to her and without thinking gently takes her face in his hands. He leans in and puts his forehead against hers. Breathing deep and heavy.

She's still in shock. So much that she cant push him away...and she doesn't **want** to push him away.

He starts kissing her forehead over and over, with tears still on his cheeks he speaks, "I thought id lost you" he then pulls his face from hers and turns her head gently inspecting the wound on the side of her head, "you need this looked at" he tells her gently. She doesn't respond, she just stares into the distance. He, again with care moves her face to look at him and stares into her eyes. The have glossed over. Nothing was there or registering, "Baby" he softly speaks, worry in his voice.

"Thomas is dead"

Her face doesn't move, her words are quiet and broken, she looks right through Jake. He cant even respond.

"Our hope is gone"


	18. Chapter 18

**THE LAST EPISODE :( WHHHYYYYYY i don't have much hope now. Katie is clearly sick...but i am interested in the promo, Cannerts appears to be with her in her room, maybe testing out a cure? Who knows. I just want Jake and Katie to get their happy ending. This poor girl has been through so much. It will break my heart if she dies.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, please review if you can! Love hearing your comments! :)**

Katie sat on the bed and looked around the room. She was in quarantine. Everything she had been making sure her and her son were going to avoid. She was thankful Quentin wasn't with her at least. Protecting her son was everything. The thought of him being sick she couldn't deal with.

But she could be sick. The images of all of those people, the chaos the screaming. It was a blur, did someone touch her? Was the blood on her hers? She took a moment then looked over to room opposite her and saw Jake standing with his hands on the glass, leaning against it. Head down. She should have realized. Pushed him away when he came to her, comforted her, held her. But she could have infected him too. She too puts her head down, trying to dismiss that thought.

"I don't regret it"

Jake's deep voice echos across the hall to her. She looks up at him who is now looking at her intensely.

"If your sick," he starts, "i want to be sick too" his words echo that of hers to Quentin.

Tears start forming in her eyes, she shakes her head, this beautiful man never failed to hit her with his words, "You cant mean that"

"I do Katie" he tells her, trying to make sure she understood, "Otherwise i wouldn't have come to you. I knew you'd been out there. I was too. The only reason they put you in here is because you had blood on you. Your head was cut. It could be yours. No one else's. If that's the case. We will be out of here in 48 hours"

Without really thinking, Katie just let it slip out, "Thomas got trampled on" she starts crying and looks down.

Jake wanted to punch the wall. That poor kid. His whole family and now him.

"Katie look at at me" Jake whispers trying to get her attention. She looks up, heartbroken, it pains him, "you did everything you could. You went out there in the first place because you wanted to protect him. Those people didn't mean to kill him. Its mob violence, a riot. Sometimes they don't even see who they are walking on. They were desperate" Jake's police mode kicked in. Trying to rationalize it for her.

"If only they had known Jake. He was going to get everyone out" she sniffs. She woke up a few feet away from him. He was lying on the floor, eyes open. Bloodied. She shakes her head, trying to get the image out of her mind, "hes with his family now. Thats the only consolation i have"

"Mom!"

Katie looks over to the door in the corridor that just opened and Quentin comes running in, placing his hand on the glass.

"Hey baby" she gives a brave smile.

"What happened?" he asks. She cant do it. She cant tell him his best friend is dead.

"I got caught up outside, i thought i saw something out there. I have to be in here for 48 hours, so you listen to everything Nurse Helen tells you ok?" she tells him.

"But your ok right?" he asks, turning to look at Jake, "both of you?"

Jake nods, "Of course we are bud. Cant have our last board game leaving you the winner"

Quentin smiles at Jake's joke, then walks to his window, "Thank you"

Jake frowns, looking down at him, "What for?"

"For keeping your promise"

Jake looks to Katie who looks confused. He was right about part of it. He found her. Or she found him really. But whether she was ok was another matter. He turns around, not wanting to look at either of them. He feels tears in his eyes.

"Jake?" Katie asks worried.

He sniffs and looks down, trying to compose himself. He spins back round, "Yeah?"

Katie has stood and has placed her hand on the glass in her room, he looks to her a soft smile forming, he places his hand in the same place as hers, but on his glass.

"Your both going to be ok" Quentin says with hope, "because were a family"

Katie looks to Quentin, "Baby im not sure..." she didn't want Jake getting the wrong idea of what he just said. Of course she wanted that. But it wasn't even something either of them had talked about.

"Of course we are"

Katie looked up, Jake nodded to her, settling her. He wanted it too.

"The Riley-Franks" Quentin giggled between the two rooms.

For the first time they had been put in those rooms, both Jake and Katie laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys...ive had this written for a while but after the events of the last episode i kinda struggled to even want to look at my fic. Katies gone and now i just feel devastated. She never got her happy ending. And now neither has Jake. But i believe he will love and look after Quentin like he promised. Afterall hes a little bit of Katie. So my fanfic will have ups and downs...but i will get to a happy ending. I want this to be what i think should have happened to this beautiful couple...please continue to review and let me know if you still want me to continue. As you will tell i incorporate scenes from the show and lines that have been said, but put my own spin and situation with it. I hope you all like it. JATIE FOREVER!**

It was night and Jake and Katie had been sat talking into the early hours. Getting to know each other even more, if that was possible.

Jake laid on his bed chewing on some jerky when he looked at his watch, "Hey its nearly been 24 hours" he tells her.

She looks over too, sat on the bed with her legs up to her chest, she looks to the clock above the door.

"That's a good thing right?" she asks sounding hopeful.

Jake gives her a smile, "Yep. Almost all of the people brought in showed symptoms within 24 hours anyway" he pauses, "you feel ok right?"

She nodes quickly, "Yea physically"

Jake moves his legs off the bed and moves to the glass, "Katie stop doing this to yourself"

Shes staring off onto the floor as he looks at her, "I was his guardian Jake. Everyone he had in his life had died, i was suppose to protect him"

Jake looked down, not being able to touch normally was frustrating, but having two rooms to separate them, was killing him, "Think of all the other children Katie" he tells her, "think of the children that got to go home with their families. Think of Mary and Britney, those girls adore you. You did your best"

"Yea well my best wasn't good enough" she spits.

For the first time, Jake had seen a different side of Katie. She had never been like this with him. He tone had changed, this wasn't her.

Before he could speak, he hears her voice again, "God i'm sorry Jake. You have been nothing but good to me. I'm just angry with myself for letting it happen. I caused it, if i hadn't have run out there, those people would not have seen the hole..."

"Maybe...maybe not. There are too many 'ifs' and 'buts' in our lives ok? Stop second guessing everything. Hes not in this chaos anymore. Hes free" Jake tells her with heart.

She closes her eyes and gently sighs, "Sometimes i wonder about that"

Jake frowns, "Wonder about what?"

"Since this all happened. I cant help but think about it...What it feels like to die" its almost airy the way she says it. Like she hasn't said those words. He couldn't believe she was saying it.

"I'm not hearing this from you" Jake states instantly, looking away getting annoyed, "how can you even talk like that? What about Quentin?" he got angry the further he spoke. Her eyes looked to him upset that she had upset him, but he carried on, "There's nothing out there. Or in here, that scares me as much as the thought of losing you"

Her lips pursed together, her eyes still watery. He watched her as she stood and leaned her forehead against the glass, "I'm so sorry Jake" she whispers. Angry at herself for even mentioning it. They were faced with death everyday, they didn't need reminding of it every second of every day.

"Just..." he starts getting her attention again, "don't talk like that again ok?" he asks, his voice breaking, fear eminent, "there's no version of my life, that doesn't have you in it"

Her breathing becomes rapid, both stare at eachother for a moment, "You cant promise that" she whispers, wanting hope.

"I just did"


	20. Chapter 20

**I will continue. I have had a few lovely review and i think us Jatie fans need an alternative ending...and i will do that. Posting this next chapter now as i am away on holiday until next Friday, so wont be able to post, hopefully you enjoy, look forward to seeing all the new comments when i get back!**

Katie was sleeping when she her the lock on her door go. She looked up to see Cannerts walking in the room. No protective gear, not even a mask.

"Does that mean?" she asks, hopeful.

"48 hours are up Katie, you've showed no symptoms, your free to go" he nods with a smile.

Without a 2nd thought she starts crying with relief. She needs to get back to Quentin and...

"Jake? Hes out too right?" she sniffs, looking over at his room, but hes not in there, "where is he?" shes now worried.

Cannerts looks to his room then back to Katie, sensing her fear and wanting to calm her, "He got let out a minute ago, hes fine. Said he had to shower straight away after all that time in there"

She nodded, relief that he had been let out too, after all she was the reason he had been quarantined as well. To be honest she needed to do the same. She had been given a change of clothes and a cloth to wash the blood off of her, but she still needed a proper shower. She felt dirty and unkempt.

"Can we talk later?" she asks him as he starts to go out the room, "after all the chaos we still need answers"

Cannerts looks down, not ready, but does nod, "I do need to explain myself"

Katie sighs, "Thank you. I will come by your office after my shower"

She gets up from the bed and follows him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Thomas by the way" she hears from behind her. She cant turn round. She closes her eyes, not wanting to cry again.

She purses her lips together and nods, "Thank you" she manages to get out, "we cant have him die in vain Cannerts" she whispers. Still facing away from him.

She hears him sigh, "I will find a cure Katie. He cant be the only one"

"He was the only one in the cordon" she whispers. Feeling herself get more emotional. She doesn't wait for a response, instead she moves out of the hallway to the showers

/

Jake feels the rush of warm water on his face. He pushes his hands through his now wet hair. Closing his eyes, he soaks it in. Both of them are in the clear. He knew he should have waited for Katie. But he knew she needed that moment to herself. For them both to clear their heads. He didn't want to smoother her. He started washing when he suddenly felt a hand. Pressed to his back. The curtain being the only thing keeping it being skin on skin. She moved her hand around the shape of his muscles on his back. He slowly turned, seeing a faint outline of her shape through the curtain. Driving him insane.

He pushed his hand out through the curtain for her touch. She responded. It was like it wasn't there. That it was a real touch. He closed his eyes taking it in. He moved closer to the curtain so his nose was against the curtain. She does the same. He hears her heavy breathing and gently takes his hands and gently puts them on either side of her face. Her beautiful face. He leans in and kisses her lips. Passionate ignites them. Hands roaming through the thin sheet separating them.

He moves his hands down the shape of her body. He cant take much more of this. He pulls away. Both now breathing heavily. He sees her put her hand up to her mouth and grab her towel to wrap it around herself. He does the same and pulls the curtain open. She gives him an embarrassed smile.

"Well that was a nice surprise" he tells her hoarsely, a small smile upon his face.

She nods, "Sorry, i just...saw you there and wanted to be more than just...near you" she gets her words out.

He watches as her eyes roam down his chest, he speaks "Maybe we should get ready, not sure both of us will be able to stay in this room like this for too much longer" he tells her.

She snaps out of it and looks back at his face, "Right. Of course"

"That will happen again, you know" he tells her with confidence.

She smiles at his admission, "Oh really?"

He moves closer to her, "But there will be no curtain..." he breathes, whispering to her, "the no touching rule will be gone, i can hold you..." she breaths heavily and he keeps going, "...kiss you wherever i want" his deep voice is sexy and smooth.

Katie was feeling warm and it wasn't the showers, he was giving her that look. Both stood there in only towels, wet and alone together. His eyes glistened with want and need, she felt it too..."For that to happen Jake Riley..." she states getting slightly closer as well, "you cant talk like that to me" she whispers then bites her lip. Knowing if he continued to talk to her like that, she wouldn't be able to stop again either.

Jake's tongue pops out and licks his lips, a smile forming, "And you Miss Katie, have to stop biting your lip" how can lip biting be so sexy? Well she had mastered it. This was going to be hard.

"Restraint then" she states, turning away and starts walking out the door of the bathroom, not looking back.

Jake watches her body move, he keeps his eyes on her ass in that towel, her long legs. He clears his throat, "Easier said then done!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I promised a happy ending and i'm going to give it to you all. Not sure how long i will go on with this story, but want to keep going fro now. This is a short chapter, but have to get back into writing it. I will be honest and say i was underwhelmed by the finale. Jake obviously thought he had done as Katie had asked and got Quentin out, but he didn't because they all had to come back...i guess that was the potential for a 2nd series. Now in my mind, Quentin goes back to the hospital and takes Lex with him, they have a bro moment and him and Q hug. Then hopefully Cannerts was able to make a cure and they got out. Just like Katie had wished. Jake will be his Father figure now. And Jake was so willingly to take that responsibility on. Katie would be so proud of him, i just know it. What a heartbreaking but beautiful couple. So touching. Haven't felt like this in a very long time about a couple. In a way i'm glad they aren't getting a 2nd season. Then i can decide what happens to them, and you. We all can come up with our own endings. For now, here's an alternative story for them from my point of you and as i said, i will continue for a while longer and give them the ending i think they always deserved...**

Katie was back in the main room when Quentin saw her, his eyes lighting up and ran straight to her.

"No sweet..." she started saying. But it didn't matter, he ran straight into her arms.

"If your out, your ok. I want to hug you" he tells her with force. Her heart filled with love and feeling his small arms wrapped around her, she cant help herself and Kisses the top of his head.

"Well quickly before anyone sees" she whispers with a smile on her face, and starts giving him lots of kisses. She then pulls away. Seeing her boy happy, made her happy. Relief to be alive and with him.

"Jake too?" he asks hopefully looking up at her.

Before Katie could answer she heard him behind her, "No knocking me down bud" Jake enters the room, arms in a flexing position, showing off.

Katie giggles at him and Quentin smiles with Glee at also seeing Jake. This melted her completely. Nobody she had been with ever had this effect on Quentin. It gave her so much hope and happiness, even if it was brief.

"I need to go and see Cannerts" she tells Jake. Realizing she needed to get to the bottom of all of this.

Jake puts his stuff down from the shower and turns to her, "Ok..." he nods, "i'm coming with you" he tells her with authority.

She nods, knowing not to argue with him, he deserves to be there too. She also knows he became very protective over her when it came to Cannerts.

"But you just got back" Quentin tells them deflated.

"I promise we wont be long. Hopefully we will come back and know more about all of this" Katie tells him. Sad to be leaving him again.

Jake watches this moment and speaks, "We cant spend 5 minutes with the kid?" Jake asks, "play a quick round of Quentin's master board?" he adds with a smile.

Katie looks to Jake then to Quentin, a hopeful look on his face. He was right. She had been away from her son for 2 days. Cannerts could wait.

"I knew that name would stick" Quentin smiles and runs to the other side of the room to get it.

Katie turns to Jake, "Your right. Again. God that's got to stop happening"

Jake lets out a chuckle, "Just something you've got to learn Katie" he shrugs, brushing it off.

"We have seriously got to get your ego checked, i mean we are in a hospital after all. You could have a serious medical condition" she tells him with a serious voice while she heads off to the center of the room where Quentin is sat with the board game.

"Nah did that a couple of years ago" he replies, also being serious and going along with it taking a seat on the floor next to her, "Its here to stay. Cant get rid of it"

Both let out a laugh as Quentin rolls the dice to start their game.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! No more talking about Katies fate in the show, because shes alive and well in this series! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Let me know what you think as always!**

"You think hes going to be honest with us?" Jake asks as they walk down the hall towards Cannerts office.

"If **i'm** honest?" she replies back, "after everything that's happened, he owes us the truth. I wont leave that room until i get it"

Jake nods at her resolve, there was the strong Katie he knew so well.

Katie gently knocks on Cannerts door, "Come in!" he calls.

Both enter and Cannerts raises his eyebrows at the sight of Jake.

"Cant expect me not to be here" Jake tells him in response to the look on his face.

Cannerts nods, "Of course. It was only earlier Katie said she as coming to my office...i should realize now that you two come as a package"

Jake seethed, shaking his head at him, "Ok you can just stop right there" Jake states slamming the door and turning back to Cannerts.

"Jake" Katie tries to calm him, putting her hands up to him. Hoping he wouldn't react anymore.

Jake however ignored Katie and stepped forward, closer to the desk, "Stop making comments. Stop thinking you have any authority over us" he glares at him, "Stop with **everything** ok?" Jake leans on the table. His voice resonates with Cannerts.

"Jake please just sit down" Katie whispers to him. He hears her soothing voice, and with one last glare to Cannerts, he nods and takes his seat.

She does the same.

"I'm sorry for my comments. As you can imagine these last 2 weeks have been difficult" Cannerts tells them, leaning his elbows on the desk.

Jake scoffs and shakes his head, an ironic smile on his face, "Your kidding right? You've had it tough? Your unbelievable" Jake was really getting irritated by this man. He had no idea, "We were just in quarantine for 48 hours! Katie was away from her son...!"

"I do understand this. And Jake the only reason you were in quarantine was because you touched Katie..." Cannerts points out.

Angering Jake even more, "Yea and i would do it again!" Katie jumps at his voice, "Ever been in love Cannerts?" he questions, getting Katie's attention. Her eyes whip to Jake, then back to Cannerts. He doesn't seem surprised and Katie acknowledges this. Jake doesn't wait for an answer, "no you cant have been. Because i lost her" his voice shakes even with his angry tone, recalling two days ago when he couldn't find her, "but she was there, in front of me. Alive. I didn't care about anything but holding her" he tells him, "so yeah i touched her. I'm not angry that i was in quarantine Cannerts" he scoffs, "i was was angry that **she** was"

Cannerts nods his head agreeing, "I see not all bad things have come from this virus"

For a moment Jake could almost agree with him. But it was a difficult situation. He found Katie from this, would he want all those men, women and children to die just so he could find Katie?

Jake looked to Katie was was looking at him with awe, he never failed to surprise her. His strong feelings kept her going through all of this.

"Maybe not" Katie answers still looking at Jake.

"I cant imagine how hard it is to feel...the way you do about each other and not be able to touch" Cannerts sounded sincere, "but i do continue to ask that you enforce the 4-6 rule"

Katie looks back to Cannerts, "We will" she nods then looks back to Jake. She struggles with her feelings in this moment, they have to keep each other safe.

"I personally need to stay healthy. If i am to find a cure for this virus..."

Katie knew he would bring it back to himself, she hears Jake scoff again next to her, she looks to the doctor, "Cannerts with all due respect..." Katie starts, slowly.

"Which he doesnt deserve"

"Jake!" Katie cries. Jake cant keep responding to everything with Cannerts. It wasn't helping the situation. They both look at each other and he realizes this. He needs to stop making digs, as much as this man irritates him. He nods in apology to her.

She carries on, "I wont compare what we've been through," she starts to tell him, "to what you've been through, or anyone else. Everyone has suffered. What we need from you Cannerts," she takes a deep breath, "is the truth. Why did you rip out those sign in sheets and corrupt the footage?" she outright asked him.

He sighs, finally realizing this is the moment he needs to finally be truthful, "Ive kept the truth from you all for too long" he takes a moment and speaks again "...Patient Zero was not Sayid"

Katie sighs, "The Doctor was wasn't she?"

Cannerts shakes his head, "No she wasn't... Although she was the 2nd to be infected"

It hits Katie, "The boyfriend...who is he? Why was he infected? Why did you lie to us?" her breathing gets more rapid.

"Katie" Jake says softly, it was now his turn to calm her.

Just hearing his voice made her realize hers was raised, and she had promised herself she wasn't going to do that.

Cannerts swallows quickly, he didn't speak in what felt like minutes, however when he did it hit them both like a ton of bricks, "It was me"

Both looks at his eyes wide, they cant be hearing this.

He carries on, he was finally telling them the truth, that suddenly they never wished they heard, "I did it. I created the virus"


	23. Chapter 23

**Next installment! Hope you are all enjoying it still!**

Katie swallows. Sits in silence. The three of them just looking at each other. Jake looks like he wants to explode, but Katie cant move. Not until she feels a sudden rush of bile in her mouth and she jumps up, running out of the room to the bathroom to be sick.

"Katie!" Jake is quickly following behind her.

She throws up in the toilet, she feels Jake's presence behind her and a light hand. She wipes her mouth and turns to him quickly, "No. Its ok. Don't touch me"

He nods, knowing why she would say that. He looks over his shoulder then back to her, anger on his face, "That son of bitch" he shakes his head.

"You've got to stay calm Jake. Anger wont do anything in this situation" she tells him softly standing up, "he feels guilty. That's obvious. Why would he be trying to find a cure otherwise?"

"To make sure he doesn't get it" Jake spits.

"There's more to this than his own selfish reasons" she tells him and walks past him.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks her.

"Back in there. We need to know everything" she tells him, not turning round.

Jake follows her back into the office, Cannerts stands quickly to both of them, concern on his face.

"Katie, are you alright?" he asks her.

"Never mind about me. Keep talking. Now" she tells him taking a seat.

Jake keeps his eyes on Cannerts, walking towards him. Round the desk and nearly in his face.

Katie quickly stands, worried, "Jake" she whispers.

"Whatever comes out of your mouth in the next 10 minutes better have hope for all of us. I almost don't care _how_ you created the virus. All we need from you now, is to make sure you find a cure. After that...", Jake hasn't taken his eyes off of Cannerts this entire time, "i never want to see your face again". He starts backing away and gives a quick soft nod to Katie. He always drops his guard with her.

She sits back down and so does Jake.

Cannerts still standing places his hands on the desk and leans forward, "It was a mistake. All of it. An experiment gone wrong. Instead of following the normal protocol, i panicked. So did Henry..."

"The boyfriend" Katie states, the pieces of the puzzle coming together.

"Yes. He was a researcher and doctor. Joining me on my experiment. He was the one testing my..."

"Virus" Jake states, his voice emotionless.

Cannerts shakes his head, "It wasn't at the time. Henry didn't realize he was infected. He had no reason to think he was. So he and his girlfriend...naturally were affectionate with each other. In there laid the way it spread. Until they became ill, i had no idea what i had created...by then..."

"Dr Sanders had touched Syid and many others" Katie spoke. Realization setting in.

"You have to believe me. I never wanted any of this" Cannerts responded.

"I cant imagine you did" Katie said, looking past Cannerts onto the wall opposite in a daze, "because then that would make you heartless" she put her attention back to him, "heartless people cover up their tracks. Place the blame on a victim. Lied to all of us..."

Cannerts looks down. Realising defeat.

"I want to believe everything you say _**Doctor**_. But as you can imagine that's proving very difficult at the moment" she stands up, feeling her anger and tears in her eyes, "Thomas died" she states it. The most hard hitting death to her. Personal. She just said his name to remind him of the people lost.

Cannerts hasn't looked up.

"Cowards don't look people in the eye" Katie states, her voice cracking, "And you Doctor Cannerts are the epitome of a coward" she spins and goes of the room.

Jake stands, glaring at the top of Cannerts head.

"I will be on your case. Day and night. This cure will be found. And i will help you..."

The doctor raises his head for the first time, surprise on his face.

Jake smirks sarcastically, "You think i want to do something for you?" he shakes his head, "right now. A normal situation? If you had upset my girl, i would go after her and be able to hold her, tell her its ok..." he also leans on her desk in Cannerts face "i'm helping you, because i want to be able to do that"

Cannerts nods, "I understand"

"Don't take this as me liking you or even wanting to be in your company. Because right now. I'm sick of the sight of you. I don't trust you" he wants to punch him. For everything, "at the end of all of this. I want to take Katie and Quentin home and be happy. Not live in fear. You will do that. Its the least you can do for all of us"

He doesn't wait for a response. He turns on his heels and leaves the office, heading to where he knows Katie will be.


	24. Chapter 24

**I was almost going to ask if you guys wanted me to keep posting, but from the new review and a few more follows i will keep going! Definitely have to give this an ending for you all.**

 **Heres the next installment, not very long, but im a tease like that lol**

Jake steps out into the fresh air of the roof, it hits him. He closes his eyes at the breeze going round his neck, taking it in. This had become his and Katie's refuge over the past week. They would both come up at the end of the day and talk about their day, just as they had promised eachother. He moved away from the door and round a small corner, and there with the sun is setting, was Katie's silhouette sat on a vent looking up at the sky. He slowly made his way over to her. Without a word, sitting next to her. She still had her eyes closed, but the small lift in her lips meant she knew he was there. Jake just stares at her for a moment, something he found himself doing on a regular basis when she wasn't paying attention to him. The light bounces off her face and she looks delicate and serine. Unlike 30 minutes ago when she was angry and emotional infront of Cannerts.

"You didn't kill him did you?" she whispers, pulling him away from his thoughts, he notices her lips turning up into a smile.

Jake chuckles as she opens her eyes and looks to him.

"No i didn't. Wanted to though" he tells her, feeling his anger rise again, but pushing it back down for her sake, "you ok?" he whispers softly.

She nods, "I will be. Just got to get our heads around this all" she looks to the skyline, "is it weird to say i expected it?"

"Expected what?" Jake asks back, curious as to what she meant.

"That it was him. All of this is because of him"

Jake shook his head, its something he thought about, from the moment they found out the pages were missing from the ledger, he didn't trust him, "I guess not..." he takes a moment, clears his throat, "but i'm going to help him"

Katie looks to him, as strong smile forming on her face, she clenches her fists together, wanting to touch him in that moment, instead she nods, "Jake Riley" she sighs, "i'm so proud of you"

Jake frowns, unsure why she would say that, why would be warrant being proud of? "Whats there to be proud of?"

She raises her eyebrows, "Your kidding right? Tell me this..." she turns to him, pulling her feet up and crossing her legs, "Jake Riley of a year ago...hell even 2 weeks ago, would he of helped someone who put everyone's lives in danger, was untrustworthy, a liar and a coward?"

Jake looks down, nodding his head. Katie always had a way of making him see clearer, "Yea i see your point"

"Thank you" she nods, "let me be proud of you. Don't take that away from me" she giggles.

He watches her giggling and it warms his heart, suddenly the rush of feelings come to the surface again and he cant help but say what hes thinking, "I wouldn't take anything away from you" he tells her, her smile fads at his words that he states softly. He leans forward placing his forehead against hers, "if i could, i would give you everything"

Katie closes her eyes at his closeness, "Jake..."

"That's why i'm doing this...helping _him,_ to give you and Quentin a life. I want to help to give you both that" he whispers forcefully. Making sure she knew the reason.

"To give all of us life. The 3 of us. Together" she tells him. Including him. Always including him.

"Together" he agrees.

Both of them close their eyes and savior their moment as the sun sets on the Atlanta skyline.


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW! The response from the last chapter! Please keep reviewing! It lets me know you guys are reading and really spurs me on. I think i know where i am going with this story, but i have no idea how many more chapters it will be...and maybe a new story for outside the cordon...if they get out that is ;-p**

 **Please bare in mind with this...i don't know medical stuff like this, so please take with a pinch of salt!**

"Well?"Jake asked, standing outside one of Cannerts labs, full gear on. Ready for the day ahead. He watched as the Doctor rushed around the lab.

"I need to find someone with the same Antibodies as Thomas. However that requires testing" Cannerts responds, tipping a liquid into a test tube.

Jake nods, "Fine, we can set one up in the park. Get people to come and test"

Cannerts stops what hes doing and turns to Jake, shaking his head, "Its not going to be that easy Jake. From what you've told me, these people are scared. They wont want their blood picked or taken, in fear of catching the virus"

"How the hell do you suggest to do this otherwise?" Jake was losing his rag. He had given an idea and Cannerts shot it down, "you don't ask. You don't get. Its at least worth a try"

Cannerts takes a moment, calculating his thoughts, he sighs, then he nods, "Ok, i will look through the hospitals records, anyone ever brought in to the hospital. Look at their blood types and see if we find anything there also"

Jake also nods, "Ok, but wont that take you more time? Shouldn't you be testing?"

"It will, but with no one else really around, its up to me..."

"I can help"

Jake and Cannerts turn and Katie has entered the hallway, walking towards them both. Jake notices she changed. She must have found something else in the lost and found. A pair of black ripped jeans and a white shirt. It showed her shape off more. Jake always knew Katie had curves, but this simple outfit showed them off even more. If he had spotted her in the street, he never would have said that this was a Mom of an eleven year old, more like a college student.

"What you need to look for on these files, is it simple numbers, letters?" she asks, standing next to Jake and talking to Cannerts through the glass.

Cannerts looks to Jake's glare, then back to Katie, "Its a set of numbers. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Katie"

Jake wants to say something. But its helping, he cant tell her she cant do it because he hates the guy, that would be selfish, however Katie spots his discomfort and nods for him to come outside.

"I'll start today" Jake tells Cannerts and then follows her out, "whats up?"

"You dont want me to do it" she states simply.

Jake exhales and looks down, its like she reads his mind, "If im honest?"

"As we always have been" she nods.

"No i don't" she moves from one foot to the other as he speaks, feeling frustrated. He carries on, "If it was anyone else but him you'd be with...he just..."

"This is for everyone Jake. You think i want to be alone in a room with him?" she asks, "i cant stand the man. But this is more than our feelings about him. He is it. Hes the one that can find this thing. We have to get past this" she tells him.

Jake looks up, shaking his head, then back to Katie, "Yeah your right. I know your right" he agrees and takes steps towards her, "but be prepared to live in this hospital for the rest of your life if he, does or says anything to upset you"

Katie giggles, "You know i would want to redecorate? This green theme is not me" she tells him pointing to the tiles on the wall.

Jake smiles back. Her sense of humor always making him smile, "I'll be back later ok?" He steps forward as if to kiss her forehead, like a reflex of a husband and wife, saying goodbye before work. But he stops himself and puts out his gloved hand. She puts her hand in his.

"Be safe" she whispers, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing the glove, "i love you"

Jake softly smiles. He will never tire of hearing those words out of her mouth, "I love you" he responds. She releases his hand and he nods before putting his helmet on and walking down the corridor and outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for the reviews! They mean so much! I wont lie...i have written more than i have here, but i want to be constantly ahead of myself...heres more!**

Katie had already gone through hundreds of files. Individuals, birthdays, medical history. She knew a lot about the residents of Atlanta within 5 hours. Cannerts was on the other side of the storage space. Also sat at a desk going through files.

"I take it you haven't found anything yet?" he asks across the room.

She looks up, "No" short, to the point and answering his question. She wasn't going to give him anymore than that. She looks back to a folder.

"I am truly sorry for my actions Katie" he states. She doesn't bother looking up. She doesn't want to hear his excuses, "i completely panicked. I thought i would find a cure immediately and all it would have been was..."

"A few deaths?" she asks bitterly, "instead of hundreds?"

Cannerts swallows.

"Save your breath. Its one excuse after another. I'm fed up. Truly i am. No more. Please. Stop saying sorry. Its happened. Your at fault. That's blood on your hands. No one elses. Admit you made a mistake. But don't back track. You created this. You could have admitted your fault and things could have been a lot different, a lot more lives would have been saved. Instead you covered your tracks and passed blame" she never felt like she had taken a breath in that moment.

He nods, standing up and walking towards her, "I want to tell you i'm a bad guy. Who wants to deliberately kill and hurt people, and that was my plan all along"

Her eyes slightly widen as he gets closer. What is he doing?

"But i'm _ **not**_ Katie. I want to stop this as soon as possible. I've already decided once this is all over to retire from practicing medicine..."

"Don't do that" she states quickly. Standing up, "don''t play the martyr" she starts to laugh. Surprising him.

"I didn't mean it in that way Katie, i just think its time after this, that i shouldn't be practicing medicine anymore"

"I'm done" She tells him, closing the file she had open and walking out of the door before he could say anything else.

She reaches one of the basement hallways, she clenches her fist together and takes out one of her pills and pops it in her mouth. Without even thinking and just letting go she lets out a massive scream. The frustration and annoyance. She cant bare it. She releases her fists and already feels a lot better for it.

"KATIE!"

Jake speeds round the corner. Fear on his face as he takes his helmet off.

She puts her hand up, breathing heavily, she should have realized she could worry Jake. He had been out for over 5 hours, so wasn't expecting him back until later, "Its ok. I'm ok Jake" she tells hims, giving him a soft smile, trying to calm him.

"Where is he?" he asks, his brow turning down and stalking past her, she felt the anger coming off of him. She couldn't help but find him incredibility sexy in that moment.

"Er Mr Riley?" she asks, getting his attention.

He spins round, his face still with annoyance until his sees hers smiling back at him, "What?"

"What did we talk about?" she lets out a giggle, "i'm fine! Hes just annoying me. Thank you for being so protective. But hes an ass. I just had to let my frustration out" she jesters her arms out.

Jake's demeanor changes and he relaxes his shoulders, moving towards her softly, "As long as your ok?"

"Totally fine" she nods. Not wanting Jake and Cannerts to have an interaction unless they have to.

Jake nods and puts out his gloved hand for hers, "For purely selfish reasons, can you not do that again?"

She places her hand in his, and gently squeezes, "Why?"

"It frightened me"

It was simply stated. Almost like a child to his Mother. Katie softens and nods. Understanding that must have been scary to hear. If she heard him screaming...it would terrify her.

"Of course" she whispers, pulling her hand from his and placing it on his cheek. If only she could feel his skin. Both of them get lost in the gently closes his eyes at her touch. Taking in a moment together. They both breathe deeply.

"Its getting harder isn't it?" she asks. Feeling the pang of distance yet being so close.

He nods. Understanding what she meant about not being able to touch properly, "Soon i'm not going to care"

She smiles at him, "Patience" she tells him, and also telling herself, "i cant imagine that's something you have when it comes to women" she giggles.

Jake scoffs a little, "You could say that...your definitely testing it that's for sure"

"Sounds like it was in need of a bit of testing" she responds, starting to move backwards to head towards the main room to be with Quentin.

"You were just the right women" Jake smiles following her.

"Ahh another compliment," he reaches her side as they walk together, she puts on her best southern belle accent, "my Mr Riley you do know how to flatter a women" she fans herself with her hand.

Both of their laughs radiate through the halls, happiness unheard of for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**Because of all your great reviews recently...do i post twice in one night?...hmmmm...possibly...**

Jake, Katie and Quentin were all sat on the roof having a panic. Surrounded by dried foods and canned beans. It wasn't want any of them wanted, but at least it was food. Some didn't have the luxury. The night was the same as the previous one. Clear and a beautiful sunset over Atlanta.

"How did you get on today?" Katie asks Jake after taking a bite of some beans. She sat with her knees beneath her.

"Had a few people volunteer, but its not going to be enough. I doubt they have the antibodies Cannerts needs. But who knows. We could be lucky" he shrugs. Legs out in front of him, leaning back on his hands looking up at the sky as it merged from day to night and stars starting to appear.

"Is that what Thomas had? Antibodies?" Quentin asks, getting both their attention.

Jake and Katie turn to Quentin.

"Yeah bud. That was his superpower. He had special blood. Was a cure for the virus" Jake tells him, he held back from anything else, he noticed Katie's discomfort. She was still obviously effected by Thomas's death.

Quentin looks down.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Katie asks concerned.

"Couldn't have had that great of a superpower if it couldn't save him" he states sadly.

Katie looks to Jake, who nods at her to tell him. Hes eleven, but hes a smart kid. Jake knew withholding everything wasn't going to help, he needed some of it.

"Well when we say superpower, it was to save others. It wasn't something he could use on himself" Katie stated, she was sparing him of all the truth, that he didn't die from the virus, but from being caught by a mob at the wrong time, "do you understand?"

Quentin nods, "'Im not stupid Mom, i know superpowers don't exist. But he had something special didn't he? That could have saved us all?"

Coming from a child it sounded so simple. It pained Katie to hold back from Quentin, but he was too young to know the real fate of his best friend. One day she would tell him. She would hopefully be granted the gift of that if they got out of this.

"Yes baby, he was very special, and Jake's trying to find someone just as special" she tells him. Nodding to Jake.

"It will happen Q, i **_promise_** " Jake tells him.

Katie's eyes dart up. Jake oblivious to her reaction, lends her a smile. Suddenly she starts packing up and it gets his attention.

"Hey i wasn't finished with that" he teases, giving her another smile, however she didn't return it back like she usually did.

"Fine" she states, grabbing the bread out of the box and putting it back in front of him, "go to town". She gets up and walks out the door and down the stairs.

Jake watches her go, frowning.

"Did i say something?" he questions out loud.

"You promised me" Quentin states. Taking a bite of his bread.

Jake shrugs, "Yeah, i did. Whys that a problem?"

"Mom says never to promise anything if there could even be the slightest chance of it not happening. My Dad made promises to me all the time" it hit Jake as the words came from Quentin about his absent Father, "Mom never promises me anything because of him"

Jake took a moment and nods, "That happened a lot?"

Quentin nodded, "It always bothered my Mom more than it bothered me. But when you promise me something Jake, i know you mean it"

Jake smiles, he gently pats him on the back, "Of course i do bud" he gets up, "Hey do me a favor and pack this up ok? I will be back in a minute"

Quentin nods, "Can i sit here for a little bit longer? Its really peaceful"

Jake smiles at the simple request, "Go for it"

He walks out of the door and down the stairs. If she isn't on the roof, shes by the sinks cleaning. And that's exactly where he finds her. Scrubbing away at one of his black tank tops. He smiles at this sight. Thinking of the first time she cleaned it for him. It surprised him how caring she was to do that for him. He didn't need to ask. She simply did it out of kindness.

"I didn't know" he states from behind her, "i'm sorry Katie"

She sighs, taking a moment then answering, "You cant promise him that Jake" she whispers. Her voice almost inaudible from the running taps.

"Maybe i shouldn't have. But i will get us all out of here" the hope radiating in his voice, "and hey i promised him i would find you when you went to look for Thomas. You came back to him. To me. That's a promise i kept" he tells her.

She drops her head, "Promises are so important Jake"

"I know Quentin told me. Hes fine though Katie...he understands" Jake tells her. Obviously not understanding what shes saying. Suddenly, Katie starts sobbing and Jake's instinct moves him closer to her, "Katie?" he asks softly.

She sniffs, wiping her tears away and looking up at him through the mirror, "He may understand. But i don't"

She notices him frown with sadness and uncertainty, so she carries on,"His Father promised him every Sunday to see him. Take him to a baseball game. Play soccer. Trips around the city...all worthless promises to a little boy...how can you do that?" she asks rhetorically, "it doesn't help that my Mother used to promise me when i was a child that no matter what happend, she would be there. All the time" she exhales deeply, "well that promise was broken a millions times over when i had Quentin and struggled with my mental heath"

"Katie" Jake says with softness.

"I didn't deserve promises when i got into drugs. I get that. But after i got better? She promised she would visit me and Quentin, all the time..." she trails off closing her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks, "i haven't seen her since she kicked me out of the house when i was 17 years old and pregnant" she purses her lips, and watches as she sees his pain for her, "i gave birth by myself. Only a Doctor and a Nurse, no one cared"

It pained Jake and angered him too. She was left along to give birth? Once they got out of this place he swore he would try and find her Mother and Quentin's Father. He wasn't sure what good it would do. But releasing the anger he had about Katie's pain in her earlier life on the people that caused that pain was necessary to him, "Im so sorry Katie" he whispers.

She sniffs, nodding her head, "Promises are a big thing to me Jake. I just cant explain it" she shakes her head, unable to get the words out.

"You do have to" he whispers, drawing even closer to her.

She shakes her head again and looks down, not being able to look in his eyes in that moment. Then suddenly she feels warm arms envelop her from behind and a gentle kiss on the back of her hair, she takes it in. Him being so close gives her so much comfort and happiness, "I'm sorry for my reaction" she breathes, eyes still closed.

Jake opens his and looks at Katie in the mirror, "Hey" he whispers, getting her attention, she looks at him, "don't be sorry" they both look at themselves in the mirror, "we look good" he tells her, something Burt once told him about looking good together came to mind, rising a smile from her, "there she is"

She spins round so they are face to face, now not touching, "You have every right to want to have hope and promise him that. I believe in you" she tells him.

"I wont promise anything again until i'm certain it will happen" he says.

The irony of what shes about to say doesn't go past either of them, "You promise?" she smiles.

"I promise"


	28. Chapter 28

**I promised!...this is a bit of fluff before some serious stuff...**

"Its not lost on me you know" Quentin tells Jake the next morning as they are sat on their cots, the sun rising. Katie had gone to shower before the day ahead.

"Whats that?" Jake sits up a bit more, quizzical.

"You and Mom" he states, getting Jake's attention as to where this was going, Quentin continues, "about being together. I may be eleven, but know what happens"

Jake clears his throat quickly, "Er yeah..." he smiles, embarrassed to be having this conversation with him.

"Mom had boyfriends that weren't that great to her," Quentin sadly states, Jake felt that anger rising again. How could anyone not treat Katie right? She was perfect to him, "but they still got to touch whenever they wanted. You love my Mom and don't get to touch"

Jake raises his eyebrows, "What makes you think i love your Mom?" he asks.

Quentin giggles, surprising Jake, "You **_don't_**?"

Jake smiles at him, "Been obvious for a while now huh?"

"It was when we came up with the board game. I saw it. You look at my Mom so differently. I knew you were different" Quentin tells him, the smile forming on the young boys lips.

" _ **I'm**_ different?" he questions, "Buddy i've never met someone like your Mom" he looks off in awe. Thinking about everything, her smile, her soft features, her strength, her bravery, her vulnerability, her kindness, her humor. He could go on forever.

"See that" Quentin states giggling again.

Jake turns back to him, "What?"

"You were thinking about her. You get this look" he frowns, unsure of what the look would mean. Being young he was still to learn.

Jake laughs, swinging his legs off of the cot and onto the floor, "Wow i really need to man up huh?"

Quentin shakes his head, "No you don't. That's why Mom loves you," Jake raises his head to him, "your different too Jake. You treat my Mom like shes everything. Shes never had that before. Ever"

Katie enters the room with her wash stuff, setting it down she looks at them both, "Whats going on boys?" she smiles, noticing them in deep conversation.

"My turn next?" Quentin asks, jumping up and grabbing his stuff to take to the bathroom.

"Yeah sweetie" Katie replies as he walks past her towards the door, "oh and don't forget to wash behind the ears!"

"Erghh, yes Mom!" he calls back.

Jake chuckles at their exchange, Katie looks to him, titling her head to the side, "Can i help you?" she questions.

Jake stands up, walking towards her, "You got a smart kid there. Very observant"

Katie nods, "I do indeed. He have the same conversation with you then?" she questions causally, making her cot up.

Jake frowns, "He questioned you too?" curiosity getting the better of him.

Katie giggles, "My kid is totally nosy"

"That little..." Jake turns his head to the door where Quentin just left, "the whole how i look at you thing?"

Katie finishes and turns to him, "Maybe" she smiles.

Jake wanted to tickle her, the urge had never been there before, but it came to him suddenly. To try and get it out of her, "Tell me"

She shakes her head, "Why?" she smirks, enjoying it, "what do i have to gain from it? To be honest, watching you like this is far more entertaining. Something of which has been lacking in my life for the past 3 weeks. So if you don't mind" she gets close as she walks past and leans in "I'm going to let you sweat for a bit longer"

She pokes her tongue out as she leaves the room. Much to Jake's annoyance. He shakes his head with a smile and starts to get his gear ready for the day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the love again! Going to try and condense these chapters now as its getting so many and im going through my ending. Then i will do outside the Cordon...if they get out of course lol...**

"And this is what? Going to save us all?"a man asked Jake. Scoffing. Jake raised an eyebrow. He had been out in the park for 4 hours collecting samples of blood for Cannerts.

"That's the idea. One of you could have the cure for all of this" Jake states simply. That's how they needed it. Nothing wrapped up in cotton wool. He needed to give it to them straight.

The man nodded to him as he went towards a nurse who was suited up to take a sample of his blood.

Over the last few days, more and more people came. Word spread about the potential cure and it gave hope. So one after another, friends and family members came and did their bit.

"Well well, look who it is"

Jake didn't have to turn round to know that voice. But he did anyway. Trey was standing with his men. All in black gear.

"Mr Good Cop. Hows life?" Trey smirked.

It was another man Jake couldn't stand in this Cordon.

"You here to help or cause a problem?" Jake stated, not answering his question, "because if its the latter. 'Im not in the mood"

Trey and his man laughed, he moved further forward to Jake. He had his visor down. But he still backed away.

"Why would i help exactly?" he asked.

"Then leave" Jake spat. He wasn't playing this game. He had a job to do. Keep people safe and collect the samples. If Trey wasn't here to help. Jake had to go into protect mode. He turned to the people noticing Trey and his men. He didn't want to scare any of them off. They needed these people. One of them could be it.

"I'm having fun though. Surely cooped up in that hospital has got to be dull as hell!" Jake's eyes widened. How did he know that? "I have eyes" Trey spoke, almost like he read Jake's mind. Instead he read his expression.

"Why do you care where i am?" Jake responds, trying to keep his cool.

"People talk" Trey told him, shrugging, "there's less people in this cordon then you think. Word spreads" his voice is like a slither, as he moves forward like a snake, "The brooding lone ranger cop and a pretty brunette teacher..."

Jake seethed, this time he choose to get closer to him, he kept his lips tight as he spoke, "As i said. Why do you care where i am?"

Trey smirked again, a signature look, "Ammunition i suppose...care to do something for me?"

Jake didn't like where this was going. He knew about Katie. This scared him. She hadn't experienced Trey and his men, and she wasn't going to if he had anything to do with it. But Jake wasn't going to give up, he scoffed at him, "You cant threaten me" he turned and started walking away.

"No but i could threaten her and the kid"

Jake stopped in his tracks. No. His blood boiled. He had to do it. But giving in to someone like Trey went against everything he believed in. Before the outbreak he would have taken down someone like Trey without a second thought. But now, Trey had his weakness and was using it against him.

"What do you want?"

Trey walked round to him, face to face, "Your buddy, that other Police Officer, outside of the Cordon. I need you to arrange a meeting with him"

Jake frowned, why? But he wasn't going to question it, "I haven't spoken to him in days. We haven't been meeting. So getting a meeting with some scum of the Cordon... yeah i cant really see happening right now, hes got better things to do"

A man similar to Trey moved forward at this comment, "Brother" he said. Trey glared at Jake while ignoring the man. Jake knew he shouldn't have called him scum, but he couldn't help himself. But he spotted this man, his brother?

"If i were you. I'd watch your back" Jake told him, carrying on his confidence building, "you can threaten me all you like...but you don't threaten the people i care about"

"You do realize, me and my men...there's more of us then there are of you...poor little good cop. Your men dropped like flies man, surely your next?" Trey smirked again.

Jake clenched his fists to his sides. _Katie_. _Think of Katie_ , he repeated over and over. She hated when he got angry. Taught him to calm down. Not respond to every situation with violence.

"You think i care?" Jake replied, raising his eyebrows, "look around!" he shouted in his face spreading his arms out, drawing attention from the crowd giving their sample of blood, "this is what humanity is!" he then laughed, "i don't expect you to get it. But while your stealing and killing, these people are trying to help us find a cure...what if one of your men got sick huh? Would you care? You gotta care about someone here right?" he questioned him, Trey shuffled on his feet, then Jake smirked back at him, realizing what it was, looking behind him to the man that spoke before to his left, he pointed over his shoulder, "your brother?"

Trey's face twitched and he got in Jake's face, "Not another word"

Jake knew it, he found his Achilles heal, "Think about it" he told him, "think about your brother before you threaten me. Your not getting that meeting" he started moving backwards towards the nurses. No way was he helping this guy by getting Lex involved, "be part of the solution, not the problem"

/

Katie had spent hours in the room with the files in, her mind was blurring. All she saw was numbers when she closed her eyes. Her head hurt. Thankfully Cannerts was only in for 2 hours to help as he still had some of Thomas's blood left to use for testing.

She walked into the corridor and Bert came out of the room that he kept the rats in.

"Hey Bert" Katie smiled.

"Katie, hello" his soft and gentle smile returned.

"How you getting on?" she asked him.

"Oh i'm ok. Doctors Cannerts wanted some more lab rats to test on. Figured i could be helpful and get them for him" he motioned at the 4 rats in a clear perspex box that he was holding.

She nodded, whenever someone in the hospital mentioned Cannerts now. She never said anything. Quentin always said she had a big mouth and usually she would tell him off for saying it. But in this instance, she knew if she spoke about Cannerts, none of it would be kind, so she changed the subject "Hows Micheline?"

"Lonely. But i tried to go home to her when i can. Its getting harder though. People are getting restless. The path home is getting more dangerous" he sighed. This saddened Katie, she didn't spend much time outside of the hospital for many reasons, all probably for the best, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Bert carrying on, "Your boy is doing good out there though. Heard him today" he told her.

Jake. Katie raised her eyebrows, "What happened?"

"A gang of some sort" as soon as she heard this it worried her, but he carried on, "i didn't hear all of it, i was passing, but Jake held his ground. Told him and his men to look at the people helping and if he wasn't going to help, then to leave...well it was that to some extent, he used better words then i did"

Katie nodded, an overwhelming feeling came over her.

"You should be proud. Hes proving himself out there. So many respect him. Its only the stupid that go against him" Bert smiled, "happiness awaits you both. I just know it"

Katie had tears in her eyes and she nodded quickly, "Thank you Bert" she whispered.

"You look after those boys of yours" she nodded to him as he spoke, "now i am going to go home. Doctors Cannerts said he wouldn't need me for a few days. He has my home number if he does. But he knows i need to get home to my wife"

"You do. Take care of yourself Bert" Katie told him. He smiled and walked down the hall.

Katie sighed heavily, leaning against the wall and sliding down it. Pride. So much pride. What did she do to have a man like Jake love her? He always talked about how much he admired her. But he didn't see himself they way she saw him either. She never knew the Jake of before the Cordon, but he was honest and had told her of his personality and what he was like before this all. But she knows the actions he took today were of a strong and brave man. Willing to protect the people of this city. They already had the virus as a threat, they didn't need the people turning against each other as well.


	30. Chapter 30

**Because you have all been so nice!...**

Jake sighed, it was a long day, but more and more people had come to have their sample taken. It was progress. Trey and his men had left the area after his speech. He knew that wasn't the last he'd seen of him. Trey obviously wanted something and he wasn't the sort of person to stop until he got it. But Jake was going to be prepared for it.

He walked back into the hospital and after taking all the samples to Cannerts to be analysed he headed back to the main room. It was late and Katie and Quentin were probably asleep. That saddened him. The best part of his day was coming back and talking about his day to Katie and playing Quentin's board game.

He moved into the room, surprised to see Katie sat up reading on her cot, the blanket over her and Quentin asleep in the cot beside her.

"Hey" she whispered, closing her book up.

"Hey yourself" Jake whispered back, dumping his gear down and taking a seat. He let out a heavy sigh, the weight of the day lifting off slightly. He nodded to the book Katie had placed down at the bottom of the cot, "whatcha reading?"

She looked down to it and picked it up smiling, "Little Women. Its one of my favorites. Found it surprisingly in the lost and found. Proabaly was owned by an old spinster that passed"

Jake let out a light chuckle, "I had to read that once for school. Its no surprise its one of your favorites"

She raises her eyebrows, "You calling me an old spinster?" she acts shocked at his comment.

"Not in the slightest" he responded instantly, "more like what the book represents...that's if i remember. Strong women?"

Katie leans forward, her smile wide, "That's correct" it surprised her he knew or remembered any of it.

"The lead... she was strong, feisty, smart and humorous right?" he questions, checking if it was the one he remembered. She nods with her mouth open, surprised at his knowledge, "..Yeah she reminds me of someone" he smirks pulling his top off, to revealing just a sweaty tank top.

"I'm nothing like Jo" she replied leaning back in surprise. He knew he would remember the name of the lead when she told him.

"Fine. But i'd like to read it again after you. Confirm that you are like her" Jake smiled, "its not a bad thing. Shes an amazing literary character"

Katie was taken back, "Wow. Who knew Jake Riley was into Literature"

"I have many qualities that you are yet to discover" he tells her with a smirk.

"All of them better than the last" she whispers back genuinely.

/

Days were ticking by and no antibody had been found...yet. Katie still held onto hope. That's all they had to go by, hope. It was coming, she knew it was. But it could be, days, weeks, or months until they found it. Even then, they weren't sure if having the antibody meant Cannerts could get a cure from it. But he would have enough for testing, and that was one step closer than the last.

Katie and Quentin walked down the hall on the way to get some more food from storage for lunch, they passed along the glass that was a clear open view to the reception area. Katie glanced to the doors when she spotted people. New people. People she hadn't seen at the hospital before. Automatically her guard went up, she stopped herself, putting her arm up to stop Quentin moving.

"What is it Mom?" Quentin asked, looking in the direction her gaze was in.

Katie saw a young women, obviously pregnant flanked by what she assumed was her boyfriend and a women behind them, big curly hair. She frowned. They didn't seem sick so the women must have come in due to her pregnancy. Nurse Helen was talking to them, and they seemed frantic.

"Sweetie stay here ok?" Katie asked as Quentin nodded. She moved through the doors into the reception area, "everything ok?"

Nurse Helen turned to Katie's voice, "Yes, this young lady is in labor, but at the moment we cant..."

"Oh come on!" the young man exclaimed, "my girl is about to give birth! We've come to a hospital! We're not leaving!"

"Ahhhhh! Xander the baby!" the girl exclaimed.

One name she had, Katie said to herself. She couldn't let this girl stand here much longer. She moved forward, "Nurse Helen, its ok. We can set up a room next to ours, its small but will be enough"

"Katie are you sure?" Nurse Helen asked.

"Katie?"

Katie looked up to her name being said but the women with curly hair, she had a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry do i know you?" Katie asked frowning. The women's recognition of her surprised her. Who was she?

She stepped forward, "I'm Jana"

Katie couldn't help but smile, a familiarity came over her and she strange feeling of wanting to hug her. She didn't even know this women. But she felt a sense of knowing after what Jake had told her, "Jana. Its so nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise. But hey, lets talk later, gotta get this girl to have a baby" Jana responded, moving round to Teresa and putting her arm around her.

"Hey 4-6 feet please!" Nurse Helen exclaimed at this motion.

Jana rolled her eyes and turned to Nurse Helen, "Sorry lady. We've been outside this whole time. Were all fine. _**I am**_ helping her" Jana responded, "now where can we go?"

Katie smiled at her resolve, "This way" she told them, moving in front and pushing the door open, "follow me"


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you again for the reviews! So pleased you guys are still enjoying this. Please keep reviewing so i know to keep going! Some didnt expect the appearance of Jana and co...**

"Ok whats her name?" Katie asked Jana, as her boyfriend was getting her settled in a bed. Katie had asked Cannerts if they could use a room next to his lab that had a bed in. He had agreed. She wasn't going to tell them only 3 days ago a middle aged women had died from the virus in there. The room and bed had been disinfected and once someone had died, the virus died with them. There was nothing to worry about. But she knew telling someone that would worry them.

"Teresa. Shes young. 16 or 17...its strange, i've been with them for so many days, but age has never been something we've talked about. Its seems so...redundant now" Jana spoke back.

Katie nodded, she understood. She didn't know Jake's age. It just wasn't something they had ever talked about. She looked at the young girl in the bed and saw her fear. Memories came flooding back, "You think she would mind if i talked to her for a second?"

Jana looked to her, "Shes a sweet girl, don't see why not"

Katie walked towards the bed, "Teresa right?" she smiled softly, the girl looked at her. Her eyes wide, the pain obviously getting to her, "i'm Katie"

"Hi Katie i'm Xander" the boyfriend smiled.

Katie watched as the pain got too much for Teresa and she screamed, she waited for the pain to pass and rested for a moment, "I know its scary. But your not here because your sick...your here to bring life into this world"

Teresa looked at her and her faced softened, "I was so scared i wasn't going to get to this moment"

Katie knew all too well what she meant. But she knew the feeling on a different level. There was no virus when she was pregnant with Quentin. But there are a whole mess of other obstacles that she never thought she would actually end up giving birth to him and being able to keep him. She nodded to her, "I'm a Mom. To a little boy, his name is Quentin, hes 11"

"No way do you have a kid whose 11" Teresa quickly responded surprised.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Katie giggled.

"You must have been..."

"Your age" Katie answered. Teresa softened, realizing it was going to help having someone who had been through the same thing at her age.

"I was going to say scared" the simple response came.

Katie took a heavy breath, "I was. But so excited," she told her, "there was this little human that i had made. He was a part of me, and i was of him. Its the best feeling in the world"

Teresa smiled, but it soon faded as another contraction came, "ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Katie backed away, as Nurse Helen came through to help.

"Ok Teresa your 7 cm dilated, still a little bit longer to go yet. But your doing great" Nurse Helen turned to them as she finished exterminating her, "you ladies might as well find something to do for the next hour or so, this baby isn't ready to come yet"

Katie nodded, this was all bringing back so many memories. She looked to Jana "You want to go outside?" she directed her head to the door.

Jana nodded with a smile and followed her out the door and they walked down the hall together.

"So _**your**_ Katie" Jana beamed.

Katie blushed, how much had he said to her? "And your the ex" Katie giggled.

"Ha! Me and Jake...yeah certainly not ex's...just friends who happened to have gone out for dinner...alone" Jana replied, they both stopped and turned to eachother, "Jake was never into relationships. There was always number one. Him. I mean yeah he was a good friend, Lex can attest to that...but when it came to women being more than friends, he couldn't do it. I've known him for 3 years... and hes never had a girlfriend" Katie pursed her lips together, taking this information in. It made her feel uneasy. Why now? Why was she different. Jana obviously spotted this on her face and spoke again, "Its different now though. He shocked me talking openly about you, and your son. He wants more with you, then hes ever wanted with anyone"

"But why me?" Katie whispered, it catching in her throat. Whenever she spoke about Jake she felt herself getting emotional.

Jana gently smiled, "I've only just met you...but i see qualities in you. Its hard to describe. Jake sees these qualities too. God that man adores you," she raised her eyebrows, "i made him tell me about you, when he came to bitscan, he just couldn't stop talking about you. He said you were strong, but vulnerable, that you took care of him and at the same time you needed taking care of. Katie. He wants to do that for you. Trust me"

Katie breathed out deeply and held onto her stomach, her butterflies were going into overdrive. He said all those things. She had always had moments of doubt. It was a lot of responsibility to take on her and Quentin. But Jake kept proving time and time again that it was what he wanted. She looked to Jana and nodded, "Thank you"

"Your welcome. I just happy that finally at 28 Jake has found that girl i think he never knew he was looking for" Jana replied.

Katie smiled, "See i never knew that"

Jana frowned, "Never knew what?"

"That hes 28. I'm 28 too, its just not something that ever came up. As you said, age and other small things dont seem important in our lives at the moment" she tried to say it lightly.

"Lex is 32, im 30. He helped Jake get into the academy" Katie watched as her demeanor changed when she started talking about Lex, "he went to this programme as a cadet to help the 'young and troubled' and guess who sat in the corner of the room bouncing a ball off the wall acting like he didn't give a damn?"

Katie giggled. That was Jake. She motioned for Jana to come into their main room and take a seat. They sat opposite eachother, smiles on both their faces.

"That's obviously something he finds comfort in" Katie responded.

"From what Lex told me, he was a nightmare. So resistant for help. He always told Lex to help someone else. He didn't need it. But he was there for a reason right?" Jana asked rhetorically, "so Lex just sat with him. Everyday. Sometimes they would go whole days without a word being said. Then over a simple comment about baseball of all things, a friendship sprang. Till this day, start one off on baseball, the other follows and you cant shut them up"

Katie was so thankful to hear more about Jake. He never spoke about how he met Lex. Just that he had known him from when he was younger, "So how did he get Jake to join the Police?" Katie asked.

"Jake stole a lot. His Mom had passed and he hated living with his Dad. He was never really given anything. So he had to look after himself. Stealing at 15 was the only way he got clothes on his back. Once Lex came into his life it was like a big brother, someone who was looking out for him. Lex knew he wasnt a big enough influence to stop him, so he told him he could get away from his Dad at 18, join the force. Have a different kind of family"

"Lex is a wonderful guy" Katie states. She now knew why Jake admired him so much and cared what he thought. He was like his brother in many ways. She was so happy he had someone like that in his life.

Jana looked down, playing with her fingers, "I'm so glad hes not in here"

Katie frowned, but she understood why she said it. She would do anything to have Quentin and Jake outside the cordon. Safe.

"I understand that..."she knew in this moment she had to tell her, "he attempted to climb the fence", She waited for a response from Jana, but it was delayed. She started shaking her head and put her head in her hands. Katie heard her sniff and wanted to comfort her, "he was caught though...its ok hes safe"

Jana shook her head, "Its not that..." she looked up, taking a heavy sigh, "is it bad for a moment a part of me wanted him to succeed and be here with me?"

Katie shook her head, "Its not bad at all. We want our loved ones to be safe, but the selfish side of us...i wouldn't know what i would do if i didn't have Jake and Quentin with me. Jake's my rock. But i want him to be safe too" she swallowed slowly, taking her time, "hes out there everyday risking himself. I know being a Police Officer means those risks day to day anyway. But its so heightened here. He could come back and be sick...or..." she holds in her tears, but they are there at the surface, "he could get killed for simply being a in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Jana gave her a sympathetic smile, "Stupid fools in love huh?"

Katie smiled back, "God why did we both have to fall in love with Police Officers, are we that stupid?"

Both ladies started laughing together. Katie had missed female company. Nurse Helen was too busy working most of the time to be able to sit and just talk like this. But Katie also sensed it wouldn't have been the same. Having Jana talk to her about Jake was eye opening. She found out more about his background and if Jana was planning on sticking around, she wanted to know more. After all, this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you again for the reviews! And we keep on going...**

"So there could be a cure?" Jana asked Katie. They had been sat there for nearly an hour chatting and time passed so quickly.

"Jakes on the case now and so is..."

"This Cannerts guy, who sounds like an ass" Jana finished making Katie smile. Katie had filled her in on everything that had happened at the hospital.

"I didn't want to color your judgment of him before you even met him. But what i'm telling you is all true...Jake's convinced hes only helping because hes stuck here as well" Katie rolled her eyes a little.

"Jake's instinct has always been pretty spot on. He doesn't like him i take it?" Jana questioned.

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Just a little"

Jana laughed and then both heard footsteps coming from outside, "I know that laugh" came the deep voice. Jake entered the room with the biggest smile, seeing his friend must have meant a lot. Jana stood up with a smile too. But both knew they couldn't hug, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked still happy to see her.

"Teresa? The pregnant girl. Shes down the hall having her baby" Jana beamed. Excited.

Jake placed his helmet down and gave a look to Katie that she couldn't pin point. She wasn't sure what is was, but she stood up and walked over, "You ok? How was it today?"

"Good. Better than yesterday actually" Jake nodded.

"Those guys didn't bother you?" Katie asked without thinking. Her worry taking over. After what Burt had told her, she wanted to make sure he hadn't had any problems with the same gang.

Jakes brow knotted to her, "How do you know about that?" he sounded worries himself.

"Wait what guys?" Jana stepped in, Jake gave her a quick glance and she knew, "your kidding me. You've had a run in with them? Are you crazy?"

Jake sighed getting frustrated, "Not out of choice Jana", he took off his belt, dropping it to the side of his bed and leaning over to unty his shoes.

"You do realize what those guys can do right Jake?!" Jana's voice was getting louder and Katie picked up on something that scared her.

"Of course i do!" Jake shouted back, leaning back up. This took Katie back, but not surprising Jana, "but i'm not gonna sit back while they threaten the people i care about!"

Katie's eyes widened at Jake. Threaten? Surely not? Who could know about her? Or her son? Her stomach started flipping over, "Threaten?" her voice came out as a whisper. She knew by the look on Jake's face he didn't mean to say it.

He approached her slowly, "Katie"

She put her hand up to stop him, "Who are these people Jake?" she questioned, her brow knitted. This was more serious than she realized.

Jake put his hands on his hips and looked down, "You happy now?" he directed his comment towards Jana.

"No don't do that" Katie told him quickly, "take responsibility. Bert saw you with a group of men yesterday. He told me your stood your ground and they walked away...but...they threatened us?" she hated saying it.

"I handled it" Jake stated raising his head again to look her in the eyes, "they somehow know about you and Quentin yes but..."

"Oh my God" Katie shook her head, not believing it.

Jana moved forward before Jake could reply, "Im sorry i shouldn't have said anything Katie. Yes they have motives. But Jake would never let anything happen to you or Quentin" Jana stated, worried she had caused something between them.

Katie looked into Jake's eyes, he looked upset and worried in this moment, "Do we have anything to be worried about Jake?"

Jake shook his head quickly, "I would die before i let anyone hurt you or Quentin" the seriousness of his tone scared her. He should never have to die for them. Ever.

However Katie saw it. She saw it in his eyes, that he meant it. His eyes pleaded with her to be ok with him. He nodded gently to her and she nodded in return, "Ok. But you tell me this? We have never not been honest with each other remember? Its not starting now"

Jake nodded in agreement, relief washing over him.

Jana spoke again, "I don't believe Trey would hurt a child" she stated. Jake and Katie both turning to her as she spoke, "he was different with Teresa...almost caring. Its because she was pregnant...i think he has kids on the outside"

Jake nodded, "He has a brother too. There's human feelings in there somewhere," he turns back to Katie, "there just words Katie. I made it clear were i stood. He wanted something from me. But he sure as hell wont get it if he threatens you"


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Sorry, been busy recently so haven't had time to post, but here it is!**

Jake took a moment to talk to Jana as Katie went to check on Teresa's progress. They sat together in the main room. Jake had put himself on his bed laid out as Jana sat on the cot opposite.

"So..." Jake started, "shes great right?" he nodded towards the door where Katie had just left.

"From the smile on your face i'd say i wouldn't need to comment on her" Jana smiled.

"That's probably true" he kept his eyes on the door, "Quentin should be back soon. Think he went to play with the two girls left from Katie's class"

Jana frowned, "The other children they didn't..."

Jake knew where she was going, "No most went home with their families...except Thomas" there wasn't a day that Jake hadn't thought of that boy. The hope he brought to everyone. And just being a boy. Quentin's age, Quentin's friend. He felt a sadness come over him.

"Katie told me about him...shes still beating herself up over it isn't she?" Jana asked.

"The thing with Katie..." Jake started feeling that wave of awe come over him again when he spoke about her, "she has such compassion and heart. She takes on so many responsibilities that if something goes wrong, she wont let it lie...that's why shes so determined to find this cure, not just to get out of here...but to ensure Thomas's death wasn't in vain"

In that moment Katie came rushing in, "Jana, Teresa wants you. Its time!"

Jana quickly jumped up and ran out the room.

Jake walked over to where Katie was, noticing the smile on her face. Happiness. He loved seeing her smile. He moved his gloved hand up and moved a piece of her hair away from her face, "You look good"

"I feel good" she nodded smiling back at him.

Jake's smiled faded and he went serious, "Were ok right?"

Katie sighed, taking a seat, Jake followed sitting next to her, "When it comes to someone threatening me, i don't care Jake...its if they threaten my son"

"Yeah well i care about both" Jake tells her defiantly, looking down and avoiding her eye contact, "he was using you to get to me. Maybe i shouldn't have reacted. But when he even said what color hair you had...that's when i snapped" he said shaking his head and remembering that moment.

"Jake" Katie whispers to get his attention back to her, his head turned to look to her, "were ok. If something happens. You need to tell me. Its not just Quentin i care about getting hurt...this Trey could still hurt you" he hears the upset in her voice and just wants to hold her.

"He wont touch me" Jake replies trying to comfort her, "i can handle myself"

Katie nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face, "Yeah that first day i met you, you really gave that glove dispenser a piece of your mind" she let out a snort of laughter, trying the lighten the mood.

Jake couldn't help but laugh either, then tried to straighten his face out into a serious one, "You laugh now but i can seriously cause some damage"

"Yep those biceps aren't there for show...much to my disappointment" Katie smirked.

Jake looked to her, God he wanted to grab her and kiss her. Hold her in his arms. But rules were rules...right? He had a thought, jumping up Katie frowned at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked quizzically.

"I just need to check something with Cannerts...i wont be long...you go check on Teresa, it cant be long now" he nodded and rushed out the room.

/

Jake made his way to Cannerts office. It was late and he had already checked his lab. He wasn't there. So his office as his next bet. He knew the doctor had set up a cot in there for him to sleep, so was wary when he knocked on the door that he could already be asleep.

"Come in" came the tired voice.

Jake pushed the door open a little and Cannerts was sat leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I can leave if you want me to?" Jake questioned, noticing how tired Cannerts looked. Not that he ever wanted to give the guy a favor.

"No its ok. You of all people wouldn't come to me unless you needed something" Cannerts stated. He as right. They had avoided each other for days knowing it could cause a run in. Jake shuffled in the room and stood with his hands on his hips. Cannerts sat himself in the upright position and turned to Jake, "you can take a seat if you like" he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand" Jake replied, "just want to get straight to the point..." he looked Cannerts in the eye, "this 4-6 feet thing. Who came up with it?"

He saw Cannerts raise his brows, "Er the medical board, Dr Loomers...me"

Jake smirked sarcastically, "Of course"

"Look Jake. I've said this before...i understand your...need"

"I'd rather you didnt" Jake replied quickly. He was fed up. Not being able to touch Katie was killing him. Not touching the women you love? That was some forbidden star-crossed lovers crap. They weren't teenagers from a trashy romance novel. This was real life. And in real life you are able to touch, "what if i didn't go anywhere for 48 hours...she stays here. We both don't come into contact with anyone else in the hospital, then...then would the 4-6 feet rule be necessary?"

Cannerts sighed, "Jake its not that simple"

"But it is!" Jake was getting agitated, he raised his arms off his hips. He spun around and put his forehead against the door.

"Jake" Cannerts voice came, "there are many ways to get rid of frustration on your own...the showers are disinfected every morning and evening..."

Jake spun round quickly, "You think this is about getting a good lay?! Getting out my frustrations?!" he couldn't contain his annoyance at this comment, "'Police Officer sees first good looking female in a virus outbreak and wants to bed her'?!" he quotes sarcastically, "right. Because i so badly wanted to sleep with Katie that i ran to her and kissed her, knowing she had been out there and could have easily had that virus..." he was breathing heavily now, "...i would die tomorrow if i knew i could save Katie and get her out of here. You think that's a guy who just wants to sleep with someone?!"

Cannerts raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry if i offended you Jake. I didn't mean it like that"

Jake scoffed, "Of course you did" he turned away again. He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with him, "i should have known there was no point asking you this" he moved towards the door and opened it.

"Jake wait"

Jake stopped in his tracks, what was he going to say now? Don't try anything? Hes watching him? He shook his head at the thought.

"What?" Jake spat.

"This baby..." he started.

Jake turned round slowly, why was he bringing this up? What in Gods name did this have to do with their current conversation? Hes mind went to that poor teenager down the hall about to give birth in this environment. It must be scary and unnerving.

Cannerts obviously spotted Jake's confusion and carried on, "Babies are fresh...their blood is new..." he was waiting, raising his eyebrows for Jake to get it.

"I don't..."Jake shook his head. A baby? Suddenly Jake knew where he was taking this. A whole new feeling came over him. Realization. He stepped forward, "Antibodies"

"Yes" Cannerts nods, a smile raising, "i'm saying hold back with Katie because Jake..." he swallowed taking a moment to say what hes wanted to say for weeks, "a cure could be right around the corner"


	34. Chapter 34

**Still a bit to go...still not sure how many chapters this will be but im slowly getting there...thank you all again for your wonderful words!**

Jake hadn't told Katie what Cannerts had told him, instead he watched through the glass as she gazed lovingly at the baby in Teresas arms. Every one of them in that room was happy. It was an amazing sight, something that would have been entirely normal 4 weeks ago.

Katie's gaze lifted and she gave Jake a huge smile. Warmth spread through Jake as he watched her say something to the teenagers and head out the room.

"So beautiful" she said coming out in the hallway and looking back through the glass. Jake just watch her as she spoke in awe, "i forget how small they are"

Without thinking Jake just said it, "You want another one of those one day?"

Her gaze turned quickly back to him, both smiled softly at each other, "Maybe" she replied, "kinda need to touch just a bit to do that though" she giggled with sarcasm.

"It might be sooner than you think"

Katie's smile went away and she moved closer to Jake, hope in her eyes, "He found someone?"

Jake looked back at Teresa holding her baby tightly and realized there was still a long road ahead, "I think so"

Cannerts walked past them into the room and started speaking to Teresa and Xander. Both their eyes widening. They looked shocked and suddenly there were raised voices. Jake looked at Katie and she nodded, they both quickly entered the room.

"You think your taking my baby away to be poked and prodded?!" Xander exclaimed setting a protective stance beside Teresa who looked shocked.

"Please believe me when i tell you if there was another way i would do it" Cannerts replied, "but she could be it"

Teresa shook her head, "Why her? Why Leanne?"

"Whats going on?" Katie whispered to Jake as they stood by the door.

Jake didn't reply to her, he wasn't able too, Xander came further forward in front of Cannerts face.

"No way" he said glaring at the Doctor.

As much as Jake wanted to see Cannerts laid out on the floor, this wasn't the time. He moved forward approaching Xander, "Look man its true. She could save all of us. She wont be in any harm, its just a quick test"

Xanders eyes go to Jake, "Then if shes it? Tell me what happens to my baby girl if she is the answer to all of this huh? Just one test then is it?"

Jake didn't want to answer that, it wasn't his place, "That's not something i can answer. That's down to Doctor Cannerts"

Cannerts swallowed quickly and nodded, "It would take further testing and...a number of draws of blood"

"NO!" Teresa spoke loudly from her bed.

Jake watched as Katie moved over to her, "Teresa"

"No!" Teresa looked at Katie, tears in her eyes, "if this had been your son. Would you have done it?!"

Jake saw Katie stumble on words, he hadn't seen that before. She couldn't answer. Because the truth is, she probably wouldn't know what she would do. You wouldn't unless you were put in that situation. But what came next surprised Jake.

"Quentin hasn't been tested yet...but he will be. So will i" Katie whispered.

It hit Jake. None of them had been tested themselves, everyone in the hospital had been so hell bent on finding this person who could have the antibodies, not one of them once thought to test themselves.

"Shes right" Jake stepped forward, "we'll all do it"

Katie gave a soft sad smile to Jake, he nodded at her. They were doing the right thing. Katie turned back to Teresa, "If none of us are a match...would you consider letting her be tested? Taking it one step at a time?"

Teresa looked to Xander who didn't know what to say, he moved to be closer to her and stroked her hair with a gloved hand. A sight all too familiar to Jake.

"You want to do that without a glove man?" Jake questioned moving to the end of the bed and placing his hands on the bottom of it.

Xander looked to him, "More than anything. I want to hold my girls"

Jake looked to Katie who had tears in her eyes, "Tell me about it" their gaze with each other both lingered, he then turned back to Xander, "then help us all. Let Leanne be tested. In a week or so...you can kiss them both without fear of getting infected"

Jake watched as Xander sighed, obviously torn. The young man looked to his girlfriend with hope. Jake spoke again, "Me, Katie and Quentin all eat are dinners together, every night. But there's something simple as grabbing her hand to hold," he looks to Katie with sadness, "or ruffling Quentin's hair. Those simple things are taken away from us" he notices her turn away getting emotional, "simple everyday things, we take for granted that as soon as i get out of here, i will never stop doing"

Katie had looked back to Jake and pursed her lips into a small kiss in the air. She cherished his words.

Teresa smiled at this exchanged, clearly noticing this moment between them, "Is he the Father of your son?" she motioned towards Jake.

Jake chuckled and looked down. It wasn't hard to tell that Jake and Katie had something, but they had only known each other for 4 weeks. But 4 weeks had felt like 4 years. He wanted nothing more than to say he was Quentin's Father. Instead he could say he was the closest thing to it. He loved Quentin. Nothing changed that. Once they were out, It wouldn't matter if he saw him as a Father figure or not...

"Yes he is"

It took him away from his thoughts like a shock wave. His head shot up instantly to Katie whose gaze had never left him. He pursed his lips together and the sudden urge of emotion came over him. Katie however looked proud as she spoke.

"Jake is Quentin's Father"


	35. Chapter 35

**Ahh im feeling the love! More great reviews! Please keep those coming, they really get me to continue. Might just upload more than 1 tonight as a thank you for all the support!**

Katie knew when she said it, it felt right. She knew what it would mean to Jake. But it was only what she thought. Jake wasn't Quentin's biological Father, but he was his Father in every other aspect. After everything they had been through Jake deserved to have that tittle. Even Quentin had talked to her about it a few days before. So saying it, she knew he needed to hear it. It was only after she said it, he excused himself. She frowned as she watched him go, his broad shoulders quickly disappearing out of the door.

"Is he ok?" Teresa asked confused.

Katie looked back to Teresa, "I think so" she whispered. But honestly she was unsure, "i'll be right back. Give that girl some loving"

Teresa smiled at her broadly and looked back down at the cooing baby in her arms.

Katie walked past Cannerts without looking at him and headed out the door, she was unsure where Jake might be. He was always able to find her when she took a moment. However she felt a sudden urge to turn into the showers when she reached the door.

"Jake?" she called as she entered.

She saw him, sat down in the shower cubicle head in his hands, not looking up when she walked over and got in the cubicle beside him and leaned on on wall watching him. Slowly he turned his head up and looked at her. Tears had obviously fallen down his face. Katie slid down the tiles to sit, his gaze followed her as she went.

Nerves getting the better of her she realized what she might have done, "I shouldn't have said that Jake i'm sorry" she quickly said.

His brow creased, "You think i'm upset because i **_don't_** want you to say that?" he sounded surprised and now Katie felt like she had completely misread things.

"I don't know. Your reaction..."

"Was of shock!" Jake exclaimed, sniffing, no longer crying, "Katie all i want is to be with you and Quentin and for you to say to someone you don't know that i'm his Father?..." his throat catches and its now obvious to Katie.

Tears form in her eyes, "You are Jake" he quickly looks away, she sees his hand move to his face and wipe to his eyes, "hey sweetie" she whispers. She realizes that's the first time shes used that for him, and it doesn't go unnoticed by him either as he turns her way, "don't hide that"

"Hide what?" Jake asks, straightening up.

She giggles a little, "Putting on that manly man exterior. It doesn't wash with me"

Jake smiles, "Cant hide anything with you huh?"

"Nope" she looks up at the shower curtain and back to Jake. Her memories go back to when they kissed and held eachother through it.

"Im just gonna do it" she heard.

"Do what?"

Jake broke her gaze and she looked back at him, he was closer to her and suddenly he had grabbed her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers. She wanted to tell him to stop. But at the same time, wanted nothing more than to stay like that and not go anywhere, she raised her hands and ran them through his dark hair. His stubble scratched his face and she smiled through his kiss. He moved his mouth away from hers and started kissing down her jawline and to her neck. A peak of arousal hit her and she groaned in pleasure. It was Jake and he was kissing her. More sexually than he had ever previously. Desperate she pulled his face away from her neck and back to her. She kissed him deeply. For once it was Jake who pulled away, both were breathing heavily and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You know we have to stop" he whispered, moving back slightly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded quickly, she didn't want to answer him. Because she didn't want to stop. One day they wouldn't. She looked down. At the moment, they had to just have these stolen moments. She felt fingers gently go underneath her chin and lift her eyes to him.

"Hey beautiful"

She smiled, something he was always able to do, "Start talking like that to me and i really wont stop" she breaths.

Jake smiles back at her, "Noted. When we get out. That's all i'm calling you"

Katie giggled at this comment, he leaned in and gave her one last peck on the lips and stroking her cheek.

"Come on. Lets go get tested" he tells her, standing up and offering his hand to hers. She looked up at his hand with hesitation, "Katie, we just kissed, i think you can take my hand" he laughs.

Katie smiled and grabbed his hand. She feels his strength as he pulls her up close to him. He smirks. That cocky look that she cant resist. She moved back putting her hands up, "You have got to stop giving me that look" and she walks towards the door.

"What look?!" he response in fake surprise as he follows her out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the delay guys! Thank you again for the fantastic reviews! Really keeps me motivated to finish this story for you all!**

Jake, Katie, Quentin, Xander and Teresa had all been tested and none of them were a match...

Jake was sat on the roof floor, Katie and Quentin had just left after their usual dinner to get ready for bed and Jake had decided to stay on the roof a little while longer.

Was this his life now? Was this all their lives? Living in the hospital? Day to day fear? He didn't like to think about it too much.

A clearing of a throat took him from his thoughts, he turned his head to see the new young Father standing there, "Do you mind if i sit?" he asked.

"Go ahead" Jake motioned to the vent he was sat opposite from.

Xander took the seat and leaned on the tops of his legs, minutes passed without a word being said. Jake realized he may need time on his own and started to move when the young man spoke, "We need to do it don't we?"

Jake stopped himself and move back down to where he was positioned, "You mean about Leanne?"

Xander nodded at his daughters name, "I couldn't take that guilt...not of thousands of lives...if she is..." he started to say, "...then we can leave. All of us. We get a vaccine, and leave...to be a family"

Jake nodded, they were his plans. Exactly.

"I think you have to...question is...does Teresa feel the same?" Jake asked and to his surprise Xander nodded his head. Jake was taken back . So this was it. She was going to be tested. Too much relied on this. What if she didn't have the antibody? Then what?

"Katie talked to her...she brought her round in the right kinda way" Xander told Jake.

Jake gave a smile, "Yeah she has a way of doing that"

"How long have you guys been together?"

Jake stopped. Katie had told them that he was Quentin's Father. But saying they only met a month ago, that wouldn't make sense to them. But he wasn't going to lie, "We met in here"

Xander frowned, and Jake could see his confusion, "I thought Katie said you were Quentin's Father?"

Jake nodded slowly, this needed explaining, "You know how everything in the Cordon has felt intensified?" he saw Xander nod, so he carried on, "I met Katie on the first day...i had brought who i thought was Patient Zero into the hospital, and she was here on a field trip. Then the outbreak happened...she was looking for Quentin and i helped her, at first i did it because i had nothing better to do if i was in here for 48 hours, might as well be productive right?" he laughed a little. Xander smiled too, "she had so much...fire. It made me look at her differently to when i first met her...thinking she just let her kid run off...but she was far from an irresponsible Mother..."

Xander nodded, "Ah i see where this is going...4 weeks is 4 years. So being together 24/7, it just happened huh?"

Jake smiled, "Trust me, i'm not that guy. Never was. But Katie..." he shook his head, "shes not like anyone i've ever met before...it might seem quick to some people..."

"Nah man i get it...you cant help how quickly you fall for someone" Xander agreed.

"I treat Quentin like hes my own...that's why..." he cleared his throat as he spoke, "that's why she said i was his Father...because he doesn't really have one...and we've become a family in here"

"I understand" Xander simply said.

Making Jake softly smile he stood up, "Well, I better get back to the old ball and chain" , Xander laughed with him, also standing up, "God dont let her hear me say that" he shook his head.

"Ditto...i have to do something for the sake of my family...and for the sake of this city"

Jake nodded and patted him on the shoulder, almost as a thank you. They could change all of their lives, "Your doing the right thing"

Xander smiled, taking a moment of reflection and looking out onto the Atlanta skyline, "We gotta get our families out of here"

Jake put his mouth together and his lips lifted up to a small smile, "We sure do Kid"


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you all! Now for a bit of...drama and a bit of swearing...so be warned if you don't like that kinda stuff! Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think of this next chapter...nice longer one because you've all been so sweet!**

Katie rose from her cot in the middle of the night, the urge to use the toilet came to her and as she walked towards the door she took a glance a the people in the room. It was fuller. She felt a warmth come over her. She gently smiled and headed towards the toilets.

Walking along the hallway she got to the bathroom and started to push the door open when she heard loud voices. Males and one female. Her brow knitted. It wasn't Cannerts voice, she was sure of that.

"I'm telling you, hes not here!"

Katie moved quickly. That was Nurse Helen and she sounded scared. She rushed round the corner and through the double doors. She stopped abruptly. 2 men. Holding a gun. Her breathing quickened when that gun on Nurse Helen turned to her.

The man holding the gun chuckled lightly, "Well what do we have here?"

"Helen, go ahead. You can leave" Katie said, not looking at her, but at the barrel of the gun.

"No Katie" Nurse Helen replied.

Katie looked to her, and her eyes widened. She wanted to tell her to get Jake. But she couldn't tell her that in front of them. She had to tell her another way, "Just go and be with Quentin ok?" she knew telling her that would head her in the right direction. She quickly nodded and rushed through the doors.

"What? Trey we just letting her go?" the younger man asked stepping forward, obviously wanting to go after her.

"Yep" Trey replied, eyeing Katie up. It gave her shivers. But she couldn't let this person effect her, "besides, we have the prize"

Katie glared at him, she knew who he was. The man Jake had a run in with. The gang member. The man who had threatened Quentin.

"I don't get it?" the younger man asked.

"Cisco. You see this lovely lady in front of us?" Trey questioned. Now Katie had both their names. Cisco nodded, "well this is Officer Riley's girl"

The realization comes to Cisco and he nods with a smile, "Ahh brother. That worked out well"

Trey nodded for his brother, "Cisco, search the rooms on this floor"

"You wont get what you want. We hardly have anything here. Its already been raided" Katie tried to reason with him. But watched as the younger brother didn't listen, instead he walked out the doors.

"Really? You been raided of the cure?" Trey questioned quickly. Katie swallowed turning her attention back to him. She should have known he wouldn't want something as trivial as food when he could get that off many others in the Cordon, "i want your boy to come down here and see me point my gun to your pretty face...then he will get me my meeting"

"He hasn't talked to Lex in over a week...for all we know he could be dead!" Katie was getting anxious now, what did this man really want?

Trey dropped the gun down to his side and he started walking round Katie. She closed her eyes, trying to block out this man. He scared her.

"Ahh you obviously don't get TV in this place...hes been on with Dr Loomers, apparently outing that Doctor who...amazingly created this virus and now has the means to find a cure for it...i want to know where he is"

Katie opened her eyes again, taking in what he had just said. So the whole country knew it was Cannerts. Lex said they would get to the bottom of it. Shame they found out before he did, "Nurse Helen is right...he's not here" she wasn't going to protect Cannerts. But as he was their only hope for finding the cure, she wasn't giving him up.

Trey chuckled, "Really? In this outbreak. The hospital is one of the safest places. He is working on a cure and he _**isn't**_ here? I don't think so sweetheart" he raises his gun again, the cock clicking.

Katie took a quick intake of breath. This wasn't happening. This deadly virus and she was going to die from a gun shot. Quentin...Jake would look after him. She just knew it. They would be safe. Jake would keep him safe. She trusted that...but...suddenly a thought came to her. What Jana had said about Trey and Teresa...

"She's had her baby" Katie spoke rapidly, "Teresa's had the the baby"

It came out quickly. It was like a last ditch attempt to save her own life.

Trey took a moment, he hesitated, raising his interest, he looked to his brother then back to Katie, "When?"

"Yesterday. Healthy baby girl. They named her Leanne" she spurted it out.

To her surprised a genuine smile appeared on his face, "Good"

He did have a heart. He did care.

"This baby could be it Trey...she was tested earlier and Doctor Cannerts..." she stopped herself.

Quickly Trey raised his gun again, "Where is he?"

She had let it go. She was angry with herself. She didn't want him knowing Cannerts was here. But she knew this man wasn't stupid. He would have found out eventually.

"Hes finding a cure as we speak. Please just wait. You could get it!" Katie was frantic now. She was scared for her life and it showed.

A noise of the door behind her opening quickly startled her, but that was the least of her problems when Trey quickly grabbed her, spinning her round and putting his arm around her neck.

She came face to face with Jake. Eyes wild. Almost animalistic. Trey had his gun pointed at Katie's head. Her breathing quickened. 4-6 was the least of their problems. Treys tight grip made her yelp in pain. With a reflex Jake also reeled back, as if he had felt it too. His hands were to his sides in a fist. Reminding her too well of the Jake Riley she first met.

"I swear to God Trey...you let her go...i will get you what you want...but it you harm a hair on her head...your dead" Jake said it calmly, but Katie had never heard him sound more threatening.

"Jake don't do it...he wants Cannerts" Katie breathed quickly, making Trey squeeze again, "ahhh!"

Jake moved forward quickly, seething, "I'll take you to him. Right now. Just let. her. fucking. go. Now"

There was a stand off. Trey had a choice. Jake was breathing heavily close to him and he wasn't moving. Katie knew Jake wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Cannerts, no matter what he had done. He was trying to right a wrong. Get them out of here. They had that hope and they couldn't let go of that.

She suddenly felt the pressure around her neck release and his arm pull away, only to push her into Jake's arms.

Jake grabbed her face quickly, raising her chin and looking around her neck and face for and bruises, any signs of her being hurt. His eyes then landed on hers and they booth stared deeply at eachother.

"Relax Riley, shes fine" Trey tried to laugh off.

She watched Jake's jaw twitch, and his fists bunch up. She quickly grabbed them, her touch softening him. He looked to Trey.

"Don't rise to it. Remember i'm here" she whispered. He could be strong and a leader without violence.

He took a deep breath while still glaring at Trey, "He touched you" he chest moved up and down quickly. Anger rising again.

"Baby i'm fine" she tried to get his attention. Using soft words, hoping to get him out of his anger. She knew Trey had been outside and could be infected. But she was taking her chance, she also didn't want Jake using violence on Trey. That wasn't the answer. He was here in the hospital now. They could deal with that. Maybe take him to Teresa. Get him emotional and trigger the humanity in him.

Jake turned his face to Katie's, instantly his face changed when he looked at her. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Sweet" Trey commented sarcastically.

Katie saw Jake move back from her and take another deep breath, "I have a rule if i'm going to take you to see Cannerts" he told him.

Trey stepped forward, "What makes you think i would follow your rules?"

Jake turned to face him and Katie felt her stomach go into her throat, they were close. Glaring at one another before Jake spoke, "Because you just had your hands around my girls throat and a gun pointed to her head. You follow my rules or your dead on this floor in the next 5 seconds"

Trey took this in. He looked again to Katie, who glared back at him. His eyes came back to Jake and with a small nod, he moved back, defenses off, "Fine. What is it?"

Katie felt proud, he was doing it. Getting there with words instead of his fists. "You don't touch Cannerts"

Trey shrugged, "Why would i hurt the man that could save us all?" He questioned, surprising Jake and Katie, "lead the way" he motioned towards the door as Jake gave Katie a quick stroke through her hair and a nod, checking again that she was ok and heading towards the door with Trey in tow.

"Until we meet again Katie" she heard as he walked through the doors, sending a shudder through her body. She felt her legs give way and she landed on the tiled floor with a thud, she felt like she was hyperventilating. She scrambled for her pills in her cardigan pocket. Taking two out this time and swallowing. She closed her eyes taking one deep breath after another. She was ok. She as _**ok**_.


	38. Chapter 38

**Interesting response to the last chapter...i want to say about having Jake save Katie etc...i must admit, im a sucker for a protective guy. But im all for a girl standing her ground and not needing a man...well i will say, i have already written some more chapters before a review was posted, and dont worry, Katie gets her moment.**

 **Thanks again for all the comments! Always keeps me going!**

Jake had has hands clenched to his sides the whole time. He shouldn't shake the look of fear from Katie's face. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Trey behind him, gun pointed to him. The reason for that fear was that man. Jake seethed. He couldn't bare to look at him.

He knocked on Cannerts door he heard fumbling and a voice, "Its very late..." he opens the door and from the look on his face, Jake knows Cannerts has seen the gun.

"Dr Cannerts. This man has come to see you" Jake said it coolly. He didn't want to cause anymore problems.

"Dr Cannerts? Nice to finally meet the man that has killed many" it was cold and to the point. Jake turned his head to glare at Trey. Like he has any right to say that. But it came out like he was proud. Trey stepped forward and pointed to the office with his gun, "Shall we?"

Cannerts moved slowly backwards into the office, with Jake taking a step in. Suddenly the gun came smacking into his chest, he turned to look at Trey, "You take that gun off me"

Trey smirked, "This is none of your concern"

"Cannerts and all the other people in the hospital are under my protection. That's my business" Jake quickly responded.

"Go take care of your girl. Could be a bit shaken up"

Jake inhaled sharply at the mention of Katie and started to square up to him, "Don't you think, just because you have a gun that i'm not going to make you pay for that"

Trey chuckled, "Oh id love to see you try" he then passed him into the room, "no need for you to be here. I wont touch him. Just as agreed"

Jake looked to Cannerts, who nodded and raised his mobile behind Trey's back. Notifying him that he would spend a message if something was going wrong. Jake didn't respond as Trey was looking at him, "Fine. I will be back in 10 minutes. That's as much time as i'm giving you. Then you leave this hospital"

Trey frowned at him, "Leave? Why would i leave? I have medical supplies. A doctor and a potential cure on the way...my friend this my home now" with a wink the door slams in Jake's face.

/

Jake marched down the hall. All the anger he had right now was to the point of him wanting to scream. He couldn't let this guy win. He was everything Jake fought against. A bully. A killer, a manipulator. He wasn't having it. And he certainly wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to Katie. He walked into the door to see Katie sat on Jakes cot. Everyone still asleep. She quickly looked up at him entering and ran straight to him. Hes arms wrapped round her, one hand into her hair and cupping the back of her head. He closed his eyes. Thankful she was ok. With a motion he pulled her into the hall, so not to wake the others.

They pulled away and Jake gently put his hands on her cheeks, and looked down to her neck, a bruise was forming and he seethed, pulling back and pacing up and down the corridor.

"Jake its nothing really..." she said in a quiet tone.

"No!" his voice raised, but realizing the others could wake he turned it down, but his aggression still there, he pointed to her neck, "that is exactly what i've been afraid of. You. Hurt"

Katie walked closer to him, and brought the fists that were clenched to his sides to her mouth and kissed them both.

"Its just a bruise. It could have been a lot worse. But it wasn't. Because you dealt with it in the right way"

"Not the way i wanted" Jake shook his head.

"What was the way you wanted?" Katie questioned, her brow turning down.

Jake took a moment, he knew she wouldn't want to hear this answer, but it was his genuine feelings. He had to be honest with her, "The way i wanted was him dead on the corridor floor"

Katie pulled back, her eyes slightly widened, "Jake..."

"He had has hands on you, a gun to your face. In that moment...and right now. All i want to do is kill him. That's not something you want to hear. But its the truth" Jake responded.

Katie looked down, tears in her eyes, "But ... your not that guy" she looked disappointed.

Jake shook his head, "I am when the women i love is in danger" he wasn't holding back. Even if it meant she backed away from him. He wasn't going to change the way he felt. Anyone who harms her, he would always feel this way about.

"I need..." she swallowed and brought her hand to her mouth, then back down again, "i need a moment" she started to back away.

"Katie.." Jake said catching her attention, "i know your disappointed in me..."

She put her hand up to stop him, "I just need to take some time on my own for a little bit. Don't worry i wont go far. I will be on the roof" it was almost like she was letting him know it was ok. But she needed time to digest the situation.

Jake pursed his lips and curtly nodded, watching her go...


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow, how have i nearly made 40 chapters of this? Crazy! Thank you again to all the amazing reviews. I've been really busy this week. So sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Don't worry, i haven't forgotten this at all! There has been alot of reviews since i last posted and appreciate every last one! Plus please wait...Katie isn't a shrinking violet...she's just waiting for her moment...Plus if i get a review within the next couple of hours i might just post 2 chapters tonight...:-P**

She took a breath. A deep one. She should have realized how lucky they had been so far to not have any involvement with the goings on outside and Trey's gang until now.

She sat on her and Jake's favorite place. The roof, and it was early morning, everyone was still asleep, she checked her watched, she rose, realizing she had been gone for an hour. She knew Jake would worry, so slowly made her way back to the main room.

She had taken her time and was ready to talk with him. It may have seemed strange to leave him like that. But she had to process what had happened. She wanted nothing to come between them. She had her beliefs and he had his.

She turned the corner and saw Jake sat, head in his hands by the doorway. A pain hit her chest. She hated seeing him like this. He had obviously heard movement and his head shot up.

"Katie"

She walked towards him and went straight into his arms. She felt him relax under her touch. She took in his scent and his strong arms around her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not disappointed...i needed a moment to think. My head was all over the place. Then the man i love tells me he was willing to kill for me..." her voice catches.

"I know i worded that, wrongly..."

"No stop...let me finish" she told him, both still had their arms round each other, "what i'm actually proud of is it didn't happen...you've said it...but you didn't do it. Just knowing that you feel that strongly is...astounding to me" she says shocked, "there just words Jake. Words you needed to get out of your system, and now you have"

Jake gently shook his head, "Hes not going to get away with it...any of it"

Katie nods, "I know. He cant treat people like this. But your a Police Officer Jake. Serve and Protect. Not Serve and Kill"

Jake took this moment and nodded, "He's with Cannerts now. Probably demanding to be first in line when the vaccine is made"

"There's more of us than there are of him" Katie pointed out, then realized something, "wait..." she frowned in concern.

"What is it?" Jake asked cupping her cheek. All rules regarding 4-6 feet had been ignored the past few hours.

"His brother..." Katie stated, hand going to her mouth, "he was here too"

"What?" Jake's eyes widened, "he could be anywhere"

Katie swallowed quickly, "Trey told him to search the floor we were on. To see if there were any medical supplies...Jake its been nearly an hour...where could he be?"

Jake pulled away and looked around, "You stay here. I'm gonna go and look for him"

"No i'm coming with you" Katie moved forward.

"No your not" Jake was defiant with her.

"You know how you felt when you saw that gun pointed at my head?" Katie asked and watched as he obviously recalled the moment and he winced, she carried on, "well that's how i felt when you walked off with him. I fear for your safety as much as you do mine"

Jake took a moment and knew what she meant, "Ok. But you stay at my sides at all times..." he told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, "Lets go"


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok i feel generous tonight...next installment**

Katie and Jake had searched the corridors and couldn't find him. The only place left was the quarantine rooms, but surely he wouldn't be there? Any person in their right mind wouldn't go anywhere near those rooms. However it was the last place, so they both headed there. Jake walking in first. Katie had noticed his guard had been up since the incident with Trey. However now, she felt if she came face to face with him. He wouldn't do anything. She truly believed that. He was all talk. A moment with Teresa and she was convinced she would have him on their side.

Walking through the doors, the corridor was empty.

"I knew he wouldn't be here" Jake sighed, "lets check the storage rooms again"

Katie had a feeling, she couldn't shake it, "No..."

Suddenly she heard talking, soft talking. Between a male and female and it was coming from one of the rooms down the corridor. Her eyes widened and she turned to Jake who obviously hadn't heard it. She sprinted down the hallway to the voices.

"Katie!" she heard behind her.

She came to the room, and the door opened, Cisco stepped out. Katie knew this was a room housing someone who was sick, so quickly moved backwards, pulling her mask up over her face.

Jake came too, putting himself between her and Cisco.

"What are you doing?!" Katie cried.

The mans face looked soft, not threatening at all. Not like his brother. He turned and looked into the room, Katie followed his eyes, there sat, nose dripping with blood, a young women. Probably only a year or two younger than her.

"My girl is in there"

Now she knew why, he came looking for her. But...

"You went in there with her?" Jake questioned, he obviously hadn't seen what Katie saw, Cisco exiting the room. He was definitely with her.

The doors opening down the end of the corridor alerted them all and before Cisco could even answer. Katie felt a swell of anger when she saw it was Trey, with Cannerts not far behind. Cannerts looked like an angel compared to Trey now.

"Brother! Good news! We found somewhere to say for a while" Trey's beaming smile soon faded when he reached them and spotted the girl in the room. He slowly backed away and sighed, Katie noticed his demeanor change. The look of sadness came over him, "you didn't?"

Cisco swallowed, still not saying a word.

"Tell me you didn't?!" Trey cried.

All of them jumped at him raising his voice.

"He needs to go into quarantine _**now**_ " Cannerts said behind him, rushing down the hall to obviously changed into his hazmat suit.

"I had to see her" Cisco's voice trembled.

"See her all you want...but we talked about this...God you knew what would happen!" Trey's voice was risen the whole time.

"I don't care" came the response, "she's my fiance Trey"

"Don't care?! _**Don't**_ care?!"

"HEY!"

Katie looked up, just seeing the back of Jake's head. He had caught Trey's attention.

"He could be sick right now. Think he needs guilt on top of it? Leave him alone" Jake's voice was firm and strong. These were the qualities Katie loved about him.

"Listen Riley, don't you dare get involved, this is between me and my Brother, take your girl back to wherever you came from and leave us alone"

Jake took a step forward, but that was it, Katie had, had enough. She moved past Jake to stand to the side of him, Jake put his hand up to stop her. However she looked at him to the side. She gave him a look. She wasn't a child, she was a grown women. She didn't need his constant protection as much as she loved it. He nodded, obviously knowing she wouldn't do anything stupid. There was an understanding. Both knew it. Katie then turned to Trey.

"Care to actually say my name or are you too afraid that this all becomes a bit too real if you say someone's actual name?" she spoke clearly, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Katie let out a sarcastic giggle, "what? Didn't think i had a voice? Well your wrong. Like any human, i was shocked and scared earlier. But I've realized something about you _**Trey**_ "

"Please do tell me" Trey had an amused smile on his face. Angering Katie more.

"Your just as scared as the rest of us...your brother...could very well die in the next 48 hours...i saw the look on your face when you entered this hallway. Your petrified. There's a human in there somewhere. Just took someone you loved more than yourself in trouble for you to actually show it" Katie spat. She looked to Cisco, he didnt look scared, he just kept looking in the room with his girlfriend in.

Trey looked like he wanted to respond, but deep down, Katie knew what she had said was true and there was no sarcastic response or threat coming. He looked broken.

Cannerts arrived back in the hallway and opened another door to a room, "Best you come down here" he directed to Cisco, he nodded slowly, while taking one last look at the room his girlfriend was in, kissing his hand and placing it on the window. Katie knew from watching the stages that she didn't have long. This was the last time they would probably see eachother. Katie grabbed Jake's hand. Without even looking at her, he squeezed it back. Without a word they both knew what they were witnessing and hoped it would never happen to them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Katie rocks right? Shes got her mojo back...i feel all i do is thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. Got to keep the show alive after its finished...and Katie of course...heres the next chapter for you all...**

Jake was standing outside the lab as Cannerts was testing. With Trey now in the hospital Jake's guard was up, and he wasn't used to that. He always took the hospital as somewhere safe. However he knew now that Cisco could be sick, Trey wasn't going anywhere. He had been right. Trey did have human emotions. Part of him felt guilty for saying it in the park that day. Threatening his brother of the potential virus. But he wasn't to know. He shook his head.

He had told Katie to go and get some sleep. They had been up all night. He was used to hours like this, so his body was used to it. Hers wasn't. It was still early and Cannerts had been working on Leanne's blood for a few hours.

Out the corner of his eye Jake spotted Jana, she smiled at him as she approached.

"Hows Katie?" he asked.

"Sleeping. Just. She was still awake when i was getting ready, but when i came back from showering she was in a deep sleep..." she looked into the room where Cannerts was working, "does she have it?" she asked, referring to Leanne's blood.

"We don't know yet" Jake responded, also looking in on Cannerts, "but Trey will kill if his brother dies..." he spoke not looking at her.

There was a pause. He saw out the corner of his eye Jana leaned against the wall, "Then maybe we leave" she whispered.

Jake's head shot up, "Jesus Jana, where? They have guys lining the Cordon, we either die by Trey's hands or the guard...we cant make a decision yet...not until we know if Leanne's blood has the antibodies or not"

Jana sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this..."

Jake frowned, he was now concerned, he saw the look on Jana's face and had seen it only once before, and it was when Lex got shot on duty, "Tell me what?"

Jana looked around and pulled him to the side, out of site of Cannerts, "There's an Officer in the Cordon...for money hes offering a way out...somewhere that there isn't any guards...its underground"

Jake couldn't believe this, he turned from her and raised his head to his hands, spinning back round he found his voice raised in a hushed tone, "How the hell do you know this?!"

"We ended up spending time with him...all of us, Me, Xadner and Teresa...that's where we were going, before Teresa went into labor" the look on Jana's face was of guilt.

"Who?" Jake asked.

Jana sighed, "Jake..."

"Who Jana"

He wanted to know. He need to know the name of the corrupt cop within the walls of the Cordon.

"Its Meese, Jake"

His eyes widened, Meese. He knew that name. They had worked shifts together. Saw him on patrol. Saw him at the station. He appeared a stand up guy...then it hit Jake. People have been pushed to limits in the Cordon. He knew he had. But he would never do that to the people of this Cordon.

"And he's asking for money to get out the Cordon?" he scoffed, "Unbelievable. He's suppose to protect the people here. All this time i thought i was on my own and there's been another cop inside the Cordon, making deals for money" he shook his head in disgust.

"Trust me, i don't think you'd want his help. Just a coward here to make money"

"What do you mean by that?" Jake questioned.

"He got into the Cordon Jake...he was never in here when we were...he did this deliberately"

This angered Jake even more, this guy was no Police Officer. Exploiting people in danger, using their lives as a bargaining chip.

The click of the door made both Jake and Jana turn to the door, and Cannerts exit. Without even having to say it, Jake knew from the look on his face. His stomach dropped. Another day and another fight for survival. He turned to Jana who also looked crest fallen.

"We have no choice...take me to Meese"


	42. Chapter 42

**So glad you guys are liking where this is going...some of you may be able to work out whats going to happen...some might not...either way i hope you keep reading and leaving reviews!**

 **This one is short...but hope it keeps you going for now while i write more!**

"You're what?" Katie asked as Jake was suiting up in the Main room. He had spoken for an hour to Cannerts and Jana. Leanne was their last hope and that was gone. They had no other choice.

"I know its rash. But its one of our only options. I have to see if its viable" Jake clicked his belt on. Taking a moment to hover over his gun...he looked to Katie who looked visibly worried. He grabbed it out of his holster and put it out to her, "take it"

Katie looked up, she didn't look shocked, which surprised Jake, "No"

"Katie, i'm not going to be here. I want you to protect yourself. He's here. In the Hospital. He doesn't know about this room yet, but if he does...please just take it"

"No"

"Katie!"

" _ **You**_ need it!" she cried back. He saw the tears in her eyes and stepped forward. However she moved back a little from his touch, she wiped away the tears about to fall, "i'm not taking that from you Jake. Its a hell of a lot worse out there than it is in here. I can look after myself. I don't need a gun for that"

He sighed, he didn't like it, but he understood what she as saying to him. It all lead back to last night. As much as he wanted to protect her. He couldn't smother her and treat her like she wasn't able to look after herself.

"I've got to remember you had a life before me...and you made it that far without having me look out for you...so just" he took a deep breath, "...please be careful" he placed the gun back in his holster and looked up.

She nodded, thanking him for understanding, she moved forward and he enveloped her in his arms, he kissed her hair. Both taking a moment with each other before he left.

"Ditto" she whispered into his chest. She then looked up at him, her mouth pursed and her eyes wide, Jake stroked her face and took in all her features, "Kiss me Jake Riley" she whispered.

He smiled softly, "Yes Miss Katie"

She giggled as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He knew they shouldn't be doing it. But any day could be their last. He didn't care now. He was going to hold her hand, touch her, kiss her when he wanted, and what he should have always been doing from the start.

"Come back to me" she told him as they pulled away.

"Don't i always?" he smiled and walked out the door, hopefully to find a way out of this place.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank youuuuuuuuu. I feel im finally getting nearer and nearer to the end of my story...here's the next installment. I may have changed a few things in Meese's story to fit my own...**

Jake and Jana walked along the desolate streets of his city. He hated what had happened to it. Before all of this, he probably would have said he wouldn't have cared what happened to it. Now he cared too much, but he needed to think of the people he cared about first and getting them out. Then working from the outside to finally resolve everything.

"In here" Jana pointed to a grocery store.

He followed her in, instantly he spotted Meese talking to a couple. Meese's eyes went up instantly and Jake went straight for his gun. Meese had obviously seen his uniform.

"God damn.."

"Hands up. _**Now**_ " Jake said forcefully.

"Hey, give us a minute will you?" Jana asked the couple, they nodded and exited the store and stood outside.

" _ **Customers**_ of yours Meese?" Jake scoffed, his gun fully focused on the corrupt officer.

"Its not what you think..." he started.

Jake sarcastically laughed, "Don't bother. I know what your doing here. Why not get these people out because your a good Police Officer? or even a decent human being?"

"I'm...i'm in debt" he shrugged.

Jake shook his head, so was Katie, but she didn't exploit others for her benefit, "Your a disgrace" he snarled.

Meese straightened up and walked over, "What do you want? Aren't you that Cop that snaps at anything? Strong temper i heard"

"Maybe you don't want to find out" Jake replied quickly.

"Your gonna let us out, and 7 others" Jana spoke.

Meese started laughing, "Wow, really? Hows that?"

"If you know who i am, then you know my connections, Major Lex Carnahan ring a bell?" Jake knew he hadn't spoken to Lex in a while. But knew mentioning his name would put Meese's back up.

"So you best friends with the guy? You think anyone in here cares about jobs? Yeah i would loose mine.."

"Why do it?" Jake cut in, holding his gun exactly still on him, "you broke _**in**_ to the Cordon to get money from people wanting to get out? Your life really that bad?"

Meese spun around, "You know nothing man"

"Here's what i do know" Jake said, walking round him so they were face to face again, "your going to get me and my friends out of here...without charge...and then whatever you do afterwards really isn't my concern"

"And i'm the corrupt one? So you don't care that i would carry this on after you left? Your Police conscious is alright with that?" Meese laughed.

Jake dropped the gun to his side, still keeping a tight grasp on it. He looked down, running his hand through his hair, which was getting longer by the day. He looked up at him, "You know what? Yeah i would feel bad, but right now, i'm at breaking point, i have to get my family and friends out of here. Once i'm out, i will continue to do everything i can to get a cure or get people out..."he suddenly straightened up, "i will help you get people out. But we do it for free"

Meese laughed, "No way, i didn't break into this virus infected town to not get the money i came for"

"Do something right for Christ sake!" Jana exclaimed.

Jake raised his gun again, "Choose wisely"

"Threatening me now? Not very Police like" Meese commented.

"How would you know?" Jake stated bluntly.

Meese looked over his shoulder at the couple still outside, "They gave me $2,000 each. God knows where they got that money from..."

"Your stalling" Jana stated and got closer to him, "how much you made from all of this?"

Meese looked at Jake then back to Jana, obviously unsure if he should tell them or not, "Couple of hundred shy of $40,000"

Jake let out a noise of disbelief, "Keep going until you get caught huh?" he questioned, "well you've been caught. $40,000 is it. Your done. But your **_not_** done getting these people out"

Meese looked defeated, "Fine...but i cant get you out until tomorrow morning, early. Night is when they patrol the most. They changed shift at 6 am, there's a window of space then. But 7 of you?..."

"One of those is a baby" Jana pointed out.

"That pregnant girl?" Meese asked.

"Wow nothing gets past you huh" Jake laughed. He had to. It was finding the small things funny. This guy was a joke.

"Yes, and her names Teresa. Its all of us" Jana replied.

"No only 2 at first. No more. They will spot a group of you easily. 2 is passable" Meese confirmed.

Jana looked to Jake, and he nodded, "Fine. But each morning we do 2" he told him.

"Fine...i guess i will see you at 6am tomorrow morning" and he started to walk behind the back of the store.

"No" Jake told him, "you wont see me, or Jana"

Meese stopped and turned around. It pained Jake, but he knew it was the right thing to do, "Teresa, Xander and their baby. They will be here. You take them first"


	44. Chapter 44

**Im all about character development! So please remember, not everything may be as it seems! Just remember that. Thank you for the reviews again!**

Katie sat in the main room, she watched as Quentin cooed over baby Leanne in Teresa's arms. It was a heartwarming sight. Seeing her boy happy was everything to her.

"Does she do anything else?" Quentin asked, knocking Katie out of her daze. She giggled at this question.

"Not at this very moment no" Teresa smiled, "but before we know it, she will be crawling around and causing mischief im sure"

Katie nodded, "God it only seems like yesterday you were in diapers. Once when he was 1, we were sat at the kitchen table and you were in your high chair" she nodded to Quentin who listened intently, "and i was feeding you your food, the phone rang and i stood up for a second to get it, turned around and you managed to get all your baby food over your body!" they all laughed, "your body! Your face was clean! The one place i expected your food to actually be!"

Quentin smiled and walked over to her, "Keep telling me stories like this Mom"

She nodded, it was normality and she loved talking about Quentin as a baby. The times around it weren't always great, but her son was.

"Of course baby" she smiled.

Suddenly a knock came from the door, and all of them looked to each other. Xander started to stand up, but Katie motioned for Quentin to go and sit back with Teresa. She nodded to Xander that she had it.

"Sit with your family" she whispered to him.

He nodded back, "Ok but i'm right here ok?" he whispered.

Katie slowly made her way to the door, she placed her hand on the door knob and started turning, she could be face to face with murderous Trey for all she knew. Like a band aid she quickly pulled the door open.

"Dr Cannerts?" Katie stated, startled.

"Katie" he nodded, "may i come in?" he gestured to the room.

She nodded, "Uh yeah, of course" she moved to the side as he entered. She closed the door behind her and went to Cannerts, "is everything ok?"

Cannerts sighed, "No. Cicso is showing signs of the virus. He did admit to me that he touched her hand. But was convinced it wouldnt lead to contracting it..."

Katie looked down, she knew that was coming. But it still didn't stop it from shocking her. She felt sorry for them. But on the other hand, after all of it. They would be together...somehow.

"Where's Trey?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hes distraught. As you can imagine. However he hasn't left his brothers side. Hes threatening me, telling me to find a cure. Little does he know without an antibody, i have no hope of that...Cisco will die...and i'm afraid so will everyone else in the hospital will as well"

Katie knew what that meant. Jake had implied it as well. Trey in what he viewed as revenge could possibly go after everyone in the hospital so it was only him left. But what life would that be? Then he really would be alone.

"Maybe i can talk to him" Teresa spoke up.

"Baby no" Xander said automatically.

"No Xander you don't understand. I would go to him, with Leanne, he would be different with me...he always was, especially now i have her" she stated looking down at her beautiful baby.

"No you wont" Jake's voice came through as he walked through the door with Jana close behind.

"Jake" Katie stated, happy to see him, but worried about what he meant.

He gave her a soft smile before turning to the others, "Your not going to see Trey. No one is"

"Jake whats going on? Why cant she try?" Katie asked. If there was some hope to changing the way Trey thought, then they might be able to all live in the hospital still.

"Because she wont need to" he stated, "Teresa and Xander, tomorrow morning at 6, i'm taking you to Meese," Katie's stomach dropped, was it happening? Jake looked to Katie with face she knew so well, he gave her a sad smile then looked back at the young couple and their baby, "and your getting out of here"


	45. Chapter 45

**I love how much people are still reading after tall this time! Thank you all for your reviews...may just add two chapters tonight...as usual if i get one review after i've posted this one, i will post another :-)**

"And you can trust this Meese?" Katie asked, clutching her hands in her lap as Jake sat across from her on their cots as the others were talking to eachother.

Jake scoffed, "Hardly. But we don't have much of a choice. Cannerts confirmed about Cisco?" he asked.

Katie nodded her head. They knew Trey was with his brother, and as long as they knew where he was. She felt safer. Once Cisco passed away...it was only a matter of time and who knew what he could do. She felt Jake's hands on hers and she looked up.

"Hey. Where'd you go? You kinda disappeared on me there" Jake gave her a soft smile while gently rubbing her hand with his fingers.

"Sorry. I just..." she looked around the room and felt the rise of emotion, "we need to get out of here Jake. You did the right thing"

Jake nodded back, he cleared his throat, "Your not mad at me?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Why in the world would i be mad at you?" Katie questioned. Surprised at this question.

"Well i promised..." he raised his eyebrows, there was that word. That word she told him not to use unless he meant it, "that i would get you and Quentin out of here...your not going to be the first ones"

Katie giggled, "Sweetheart, if its possible i love you more for putting that young family first. You did the best thing. That baby and those teenagers need to be out of this place...you will get us out...i never had any doubt of that"

Jake sighed in relief and squeezed her hand tighter, "You and Quentin are next. I mean it" he leaned down and kissed her hand.

Something felt like it hit the air out of her, she didn't even think about it, "Your...your not coming with us?" she felt the words come out choked. She didn't want to think about it.

Jake moved further forward to be closer to her and grabbed her face in his hands, "I have to be the last one. Jana will be last and she cant go alone. So i will go with her. I couldn't forgive myself if you two didn't get out ok"

She stared into his eyes, the eyes she stared at daily. The beautiful eyes she fell in love with almost straight away. She trusted those eyes staring back at her. Tears started to drop down her cheeks and Jake wiped them away.

She sniffed, "You would have to be the next morning?" she asked, so they would be apart for a day. The first time in over a month and it was an unsettled feeling.

He nodded, "The next day. We will be together. Me and Jana will come out 24 hours after you guys"

"You say it like its going to go like clockwork...Jake what if this doesn't work?" Katie asked honestly.

His hands dropped from her face and he took her hands again, "I cant say it will, you know i wont promise that" she let out a chuckle, "but we've got to hold on to whats kept us going this whole time"

She nodded, agreeing with him, "Hope" she answered. To her it was hope, love and family. And Jake signified all those things.

"That's right" he whispered and looked over to Quentin who was sat chatting to Xander, "hey Bud come over here for minute?"

Quentin said something quickly to Xander and ran over, "Yeah?" he asked. Jake patted the seat next to him and wrapped an arm round him. Katie saw the look of admiration and happiness on Quentin's face at this gesture.

"In two days. You and your Mom are getting out of here ok?" he stated, Katie breathed in quickly, she didn't think they would be telling him this now. But really it was the only time to do it. However the look on Quentin's face changed from happiness to confusion.

"What about you?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I've got to do my job. But i will be coming out the next day ok? But i want you to look after your Mom for me? But like i have to ask huh?" Jake tried to lighten the situation and squeezed his shoulder.

"But..." Quentin stated looking from Katie to Jake.

"What is it Baby?" Katie asked leaning forward and and stroking his cheek. In this room, everyone was touching. They were all past caring. Nothing was stopping them all from touching their loved ones the way they should.

"We're a family...we cant be separated" when he said it. It felt like Katie's heart broke in two. This was always something she was afraid of. Something that was now out of her control. Jake was about to speak when she stepped in.

"Sweetie. We _ **are**_ a family, and Jake will only be gone a day. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we aren't a family ok?" she asked him.

Quentin took a moment and nodded, he turned to Jake, "Can i ask you something?"

"Anything bud" Jake replied with true meaning.

"My Dad is my Dad...but i don't want to call you just Jake anymore, because your more than that" Quentin spoke so causally about something she knew would make Jake's heart grow ten times over. Her eyes welled up. For once with happiness. She could see on Jake's face he knew what was coming, "can i call you Pop?"

Katie breathed out with emotion. She never thought that day would come, without even looking at her, Jake's hand shot out and grabbed her hand, he squeezed it so hard she thought her fingers would break.

Jake pursed his lips together, holding in the tears that were obviously brewing, with a choked voice he spoke, "Nothing would make me prouder Quentin" he enveloped him in a hug and pulled Katie with him onto his lap. The 3 of them sat huddled together on 1 cot, that would surely break with them on...but they didn't care. This was Katie's happiness. Nothing outside of her two boys made her happier.


	46. Chapter 46

**You guys are good! lol two reviews...here you go...**

Jake sat gathering his thoughts. It was 4 or 5 in the morning. He wasn't sure. To be honest he hadn't really slept. He couldn't get last night out of his head. Quentin acknowledging what he and Katie had talked about. He always wanted to be a Father...one day. Be a the Father he never really had. It filled him with so much pride that Quentin wanted that from him.

"You should be asleep" came the whisper next to him.

He smiled at her, rolling over so they were facing each other. She was curled up with her hand under her pillow, her eyes closed but with a wide smile.

"I know" he agreed, gazing at her. Her hair a mess on the pillow. Katie was gifted with natural beauty, he never saw her with a full face of makeup, and he didn't need to. She always looked fresh faced, he was sure there wasn't a side of her he hadn't seen in here.

Her eyes popped open and she grabbed he watch from the floor, "4.37...when do you need to get up to get them out of here?" she nodded towards Teresa and Xander who were fast asleep.

Jake groaned a little, "Err, probably 5.40, something like that. Want to be on time and ready to go for 6...the grocery store is only a block from here...God this better work" he had reservations. It was natural. He had butterflies. If this worked the next ones were Katie and Quentin and that filled him with optimism.

"Try and get some sleep" she whispered softly, her eyes closing. There was no point though. He threw the sheet off of him and stood up. Katie obviously heard that and opened her eyes again, "God, you've really gotta work on your listening skills" she smiled.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Might as well shower and get ready" he looked over at the young family, "if they aren't getting ready by 5.15 can you wake them?" he asked her.

She nodded and yawned, "You can count on me" her eyes slowly closing again.

"Yeah i have every faith" he chuckled under his breath, watching her doze off again he leaned down and kissed her forehead before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello my lovvvessssss. Going onto the next chapter and things start moving along...can you predict whats going to happen?**

They were ready. Teresa, Xander and baby Leanne. He gave Katie a kiss as he left and ruffled Quentin's hair. This was it. These people were relying on him for this to work. If it didn't. They were truly stuck and God knows what their fate would be.

They walked through the doors of the grocery store, it was obviously where Meese had been camping out the whole time as a cot and blankets were to the side of the large room. He appeared from the storage room and nodded.

"This way" he motioned to the back.

They all followed, Meese took them to the back room where he opened the hatch to what to anyone else would look like a cellar.

"Apparently this was some sort of gang hide out back in the 20's. They built underground tunnels to hide their stash and get away from the cops"

"Ironic" Teresa said under her breath while holding baby Leanne.

Meese jumped in first, then Xander, he out reached his arms to the baby and she passed her down. Xander nodded up to Jake, "Thank you man, you have no idea what this means to my family"

"I have a bit of an idea" Jake replied and gently patted Teresa's back, his thoughts automatically went to Katie and Quentin, "take care. Both of you"

Teresa smiled, "Thank you so much" she whispered, her eyes welling up, she sat and jumped down herself, "I feel like there should be something else"

Jake frowned, "How do you mean?"

"This seems so quick and rushed...all of this time stuck in here and now were suddenly getting out? It doesn't seem real" she spoke looking to Xander and Leanne.

Jake knew what she meant and he hoped so much that was his feeling when he got to leave as well, "Believe it. This just has to be done quickly. Now go" he smiled softly, hoping that wouldnt be the last he saw of them, he then squatted down, "Meese?"

Meese appeared again and Jake looked at him intensely, "They get out safely. I mean it. No messing around. Be the good guy for once ok?"

Meese nodded, "Redemption right?"

Jake agreed, "Redemption"

"I'll be back within 20 if this all goes well..." Meese told him. He waited and Jake stayed where he was. Jake obviously not moving.

"I'm not going anywhere. You come back alone and report to me. I've got to make sure this place doesn't get found out ...see you in 20" Jake spoke, standing up and taking a seat on the desk next to the hatch. Meese got it and walked away. Now it was a waiting game.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you all again for your reviews! It still baffles me that there are hardly any fan fictions for Containment on here. Makes me more determined to finish this off for you all!**

Jake was looking at his watch. This was over 20 minutes. Something was wrong. He felt it. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything had happened to them. What if they had been caught? Suddenly he felt a buzzing in his pocket and forgot after all this time that he still had a phone. He charged it everyday just in case. But it was only usually...Lex. His eyes grew wide as he saw his best friends name on the screen, quickly he answered.

"Lex!" he couldn't help the excited sound in his voice.

"Hey man" he heard the smile come through the phone if it was possible, "thank God your still alright"

"You too. Hadn't heard from you. I was getting worried" Jake replied, still checking the hatch for any movement and there was nothing, he sighed, "listen man, your not going to like what i'm about to tell you, but you have to listen to me a my best friend, and not a cop"

"Why does this sound like i'm back in time? I swear you said the exact same thing to me when you were 18" Lex chuckled.

"There's a good chance your going to get angry"

"Ok now i'm definitely back in time"

"Lex man! Come on" he also chuckled, he missed the banter he had with him. He was hoping that would come round sooner than later. But now Meese hadn't returned he was thinking they could be stuck, and that would leave Jake to navigate the tunnels himself.

"What is it?" Lex was now listening and taking it seriously.

Jake sighed, "Meese, another Officer, you may or may not know him. He broke into the Cordon, to get people out of here...for money"

"I might know him" Lex replied, surprising Jake.

"You do?"

"Yeah..." Lex replied, there was a shuffle on the other end of the phone and a voice Jake knew, he raised his hand and ran it through his hair, "Officer Meese is standing right in front of me in Police custody"

Jake shook his head, fucking idiot had been caught. He rubbed his face. This wasn;t happening. He still needed to get Katie and Quentin out of there. He made a promise. Breaking that would kill him, knowing what it meant to Katie. Meese had been doing this for ages, why was it this time? The one time that meant the most that this would happen?...it hit Jake.

"Put him on the phone Lex" Jake asked.

"Jake, he isn't allowed..."

"Put him on the phone!" Jake demanded. He knew he shouldn't speak like that to Lex, but they had been friends long enough for Lex to know how volatile Jake could be. He heard the phone being passed and when he knew Meese was listening he spoke, "you son of a bitch"

A chuckle came, a dark one. He shook his head, why didn't he see this coming? "You think i was going to let you stop me? At least now i'm out of that hell hole and have $40,000 to my name"

"In prison $40,000 wont get you anywhere" Jake replied pissed.

"Which prison would you rather be in?" Messe asked. Making Jake pause, unable to answer. Because honestly he didn't know.

The phone was passed back to Lex and he heard a noise, then a door click, Jake assumed he was on his own.

"They got away" Lex told him, and Jake let out a sigh of relief. That made him feel a lot better. But it still meant trouble for him, Katie, Quentin and Jana.

"They got away or...you let them?" Jake asked. He knew his best friend.

Lex let out a little chuckle, "I guess you know me too well. They had a baby. No other guards were around at the time of the change over. I had been assigned to it after they demoted me. So yeah i let them go...kinda was hoping it was you...or Jana" he said her name softly and in all of this, Jake had forgotten their connection and how long they had been apart.

"Shes safe" Jake told him, "shes with me and Katie at the hospital"

Lex's sigh of relief came, "Good i know shes safe there with you"

"That's the thing..." Jake started, "you know i wouldn't let people out of here...that young couple and their baby were with us, things have started to happen here...its not become safe at the hospital anymore and well...if you had waited another day it would have been me and Jana coming through"

Lex let out an angered noise then banged what Jake could only assume was a desk, "Everything in my head right now is telling me to close up that hole to not let anyone else out!"

Jake knew what he meant, the Police head.

"But my heart..." he struggled with the words, "my heart is saying to leave it open and let my girl and best friend get out of that place"

Jake smirked sadly, "I know this is a struggle for you Lex, seriously i do...but we will die..." he hated saying it, and heard an inhale of breath from the other end of the line, "i don't beg often Lex, you know that too well. But i'm begging you" he felt like he was choking up, "please let it be your heart you listen to"


	49. Chapter 49

**Really sorry for the delay guys! Been super busy with work! Thank you again for the reviews! Keep them coming! Love reading what you guys think!**

She felt cramped. This was getting ridiculous. They had been in the hospital for over a month and this was the most confined she felt. She checked her watch. This was too long. Jake said he would be an hour tops if it all went well...she sighed. It had been nearly two hours.

"You ok?"

Katie looked over at Jana who had asked the question, who was sat with Quentin playing his board game, "Er yeah, sorry, just in a world of my own" she responded, with a slight smile and stood up, walking towards them and kneeling down to play.

"Your worried" Jana remarked, moving a piece on the board.

Quentin looked to Katie as this was said, she spotted the worry on his face too, "He said he would be back within an hour, that's all. I'm sure its nothing to worry about"

Jana nodded, "Of course, Jake's got it covered. Hes stepped up. He'll be back"

Katie looked to Quentin, "You ok sweetie?"

Quentin nodded, "I was going to say i'm worried about Jake too, but...i'm worried about Pop"

It gave her chills. But the good chills. Her son accepting a man in her life like this was amazing. He loved Jake so much. They both did. He had to come back for them.

Jana chuckled, "If there is an award for someone who can do a complete 360 in their life, Jake Riley wins that award hands down..." she then smiled at Katie, "or i should give the award out to best life changer"

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Me? No Jake's changed through so many reasons. Its not just me..." she looked to Quentin and ruffled his hair, "Its this little guy too"

Quentin scoffed, "Mom i'm not little anymore. In two years i'm going to be a teenager"

"Ergh don;t remind me" Katie giggled.

Jana laughed with her until a loud bang caused them to stop and jump. They both looked to eachother and Katie stood up, ushering Quentin to the cupboard, "You stay in there ok?" he nodded quickly to her. She closed the door and both of them stood and listened. Shouting occurred and more banging.

"What do we do?" Jana Whispered as they both neared the door.

Katie leaned in and pressed her ear to it. She knew the voice she heard was Cannerts and she feared the other voice was Trey's. But as she kept listening she cant believe she didn't recognize the voice before.

"Its Jake" she said with hope, but turned to Jana, "Can you do something for me?" she asked her.

Jana quickly nodded, "Of course"

"Just in case, what's on the otherside of the door,...can you...can you look after Quentin for me?" She whispered.

Jana raised her eyebrows, "Jake wont want you going out there Katie" she knew she was trying to reason with her. But right now. She didn't care, she needed Quentin looked after and to make sure Jake was ok.

"Jana please" Katie begged.

Jana sighed and she looked back at the closet they had just put Quentin in, "Ok. But be careful. Please"

Katie nodded as she watched Jana go down the room to the closet and walk in. Katie caught a glimpse of her son and she smiled at him, making sure he wasn't scared. Jana pulled the door close. Katie then turned to the door and unlocked it, running into the hallway she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Jake had his gun pointed towards two figures. One of the lights was broken so she couldn't tell who they were. But one of these men were Cannerts, she knew that much.

"Katie stay back!" Jake's loud voice boomed. He didn't turn round but Katie knew he felt her there.

"Please Katie" came Cannerts voice, it was strained. He moved forward, only to be followed by Trey with his arm wrapped around his neck. She gasped. It was the look on Trey's face. It was the sweat dripping off his forehead. It was the shallowness of his eyes. It was the blood running down his nose.

"Oh my God" Katie whispered. Trey had the virus and now surely so did Cannerts.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry for the delay! Had a few birthdays and just been rushed! So heres the next installment...contains swearing**

Katie's hand automatically flew to her mouth. This was actually happening.

"What?" Trey asked, picking up on Katie's reaction, "think he doesn't deserve it or something?" he laughed.

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Katie" Jake stated, getting closer to her and positioning himself in front of her.

"Why?...why?! My brothers fucking dead because of him!" Trey screamed. Making Cannerts move his head away as much as he could.

Katie swallowed, this was the moment they had all been dreading. She hoped this wouldn't happen. She breathed in deeply, "You don't have to do this"

"Sweetheart i've already done it" Trey looks to Cannerts, "he will die with me and my brother now"

"Why are you sick?" Katie questioned.

Trey swallowed, he looked away, "I don't have to answer you" came the quiet reply.

Katie put her hand on Jake's arm as he still had his gun pointed towards them, "Lower it Jake" she whispers. His head swings round quickly. His eyes wide. She knew he would think she was crazy but she needed to try. She knew how quickly he could shoot, she wasn't scared for their safety. But this man was now going to die. She knew Jake only wanted to make sure that didn't happen to them too. They stared at each other for a moment before Jake slowly started to lower his gun. He turned back to Trey and Cannerts and kept his eyes on him.

"No you don't have to answer me" Katie replied, "because i think i already know"

Trey shuffled on the spot, still with one arm around Cannerts neck. But he didn't have a gun this time. His weapon was the virus.

He didn't answer so she carried on, "You wanted to be with your brother...i get that"

"You get nothing!" Trey cried. Katie felt a little jolt backwards as Jake stood firm.

"Fine!" Katie cried back, making Trey face her in surprise, "i get nothing! But you have humanity in you Trey. Even if it is the slightest bit of it! You cared and loved your brother enough to die, just to be with him while he passed away!"

She noticed something different from any other time she had encountered him. He had tears in his eyes. And it wasn't the virus. This was real.

"Careful Trey...your showing your emotions" she whispered. She looked to Cannerts who struggled in Trey's grasp, "please let him go"

"Why?" Trey asked, his voice wavering.

"Because you've already given him a death sentence," she spat. As much as she hated Cannerts, she never wanted to see the man die, "let him finish his last days on his terms?"

"You think he thought that when he created this virus?" Trey questioned, "none of this is on any of our terms!" he shouted.

Katie looked up to Jake who in all of this had barely said a word. She knew he was letting her try and calm the situation. Something she was thankful for.

"But everyone does deserve the right to die on their own terms, " Trey whispered, pulling Katie's attention back to him. She watched as he moved his hand behind his back and pulled a gun out.

"Katie room now" Jake demanded as he pushed her backwards.

"Im sorry" Cannerts spoke, waiting for the gun to reach his temple. However, Suddenly Trey pushed Cannerts away from him.

"And _ **i'm**_ doing this on my terms" Trey raised his gun and placed it against his temple.

It felt like slow motion, Jake rushed Katie, wrapping his arms round her and tackling her to the ground. She felt a jolt and landed to the ground. The sudden gun shot rung out in the empty hallway. Echoing and then a thud. A thud only a body could make and everything went silent...


	51. Chapter 51

**Ahhhhhh im so sorry for this long wait! I've just been so busy these last few weeks. Im going to write some more tonight...however here is what i have so far! Please dont hate me! lol Reviews as always have been lovely!**

Jake was looking down at her, searching and she nodded to him silently that she was physically ok. Mentally on the other hand? Jake slowly rose off her, making sure this entire time he hadn't put his full weight on her. She saw him look behind and sigh heavily, he turned back to her, his eyes full of sadness.

"Don't look Katie" he whispered. Katie knew he said that, not just for her sake. But for his. In his line of work. He must see it everyday. But not in this way.

Katie still hadn't sat up. She couldn't bring herself too, and she still hadn't said a word.

"I'm going to take myself to quarantine" came Cannerts voice from further down the hall.

"OK. Cannerts..." Jake trailed.

"No Jake" Cannerts took a heavy sigh, "really. Its ok" she heard shuffling and a door closed.

Jake and her were alone...with Trey. Trey's body was probably only 10 feet away from them. Suddenly it came to her. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself to check. From everything that happened it didn't occur to her to check herself. But- she looked to Jake.

"I know" he responded quietly, "i need to get to the showers now. Stand up and back away from me a little?" he asked her.

She nodded, still in silence. She sat up, Jake was blocking her view of Trey completely. She turned herself and then stood up.

"Jake what if..." she whispered. The tears brimming to her eyes. She couldn't think it. If she did, she knew it was he was trying to protect her. She couldn't bare it. She heard the sound of Jake taking his uniform off. Moments passed. She wasn't leaving this hallway until she knew.

"Katie its ok" Jake's voice spoke, softness and happiness in one go.

She spun round to look at him, he was only in boxers and his tank top. He was smiling at her. His big broad smile, one he only seemed to reserve for her. He had his uniform on the floor. And there wasn't from the looks of it, an ounce of blood on it.

She took a sigh of gratitude and started to move towards him, instead he put his hands up.

"No. Just to make sure, im going to shower straight away" He looked behind him, and back to her. Closing his eyes. "I will let the guys know about this. You go back in the room ok?" he asked.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" Jake responded, and moved as she moved to the room and opened the door.

"Be quick" she told him, barely audible, "i need you to hold me"

Jake gazed at her, "I will. Because I **_need_** to hold you"


	52. Chapter 52

**Oh boy am i sorry! I am determined to finish this story! I promise! Its just taking a little longer, because you know...life! So here is the next chapter! Id say i am not far from the end...**

Jake was unsure the cot could handle this many people and their full weight on it. But it was lasting. It had for many hours. Jake had positioned his pillow on the wall, and he was leaned against it. Against him, between his legs was Katie, and between hers was Quentin's.

After Jake had returned he had headed back to the main room, desperate to get to Katie and tell her what had happened with Meese, but his name was called and Trey had Cannerts in his grip. He knew after that, it wasn't going to end well. He had been fully prepared to shoot Trey if it came down to it. The one thing he did not think would happen, did.

"Sweetie you need to sleep" came a whisper below him, he saw Quentin fast a lseep and knew instantly Katie was talking to him.

"I know" he replied quietly, as not to wake Jana who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

Her hand softly grazed his arm, as she laid absently running her hand up and down it. It was therapeutic. Relaxing. Exactly what he needed, "Should we be doing this?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

"This close. All of us. The small touch here and there, but sleeping all together?" she seemed worried, and that worried him.

"I've had enough of rules. We know we aren't sick. We were far enough away. None of..." he started and swallowed quickly, "...none of Trey's bloody got on you, or me"

"Jake how can you be sure?"

"Because i know ok?" he replied, kissing the top of her head. Her hair. That smell. He loved that smell. It was her. Coconut. Before all of this, it probably wouldnt have been her smell. She only used it because it was what the hospital stocked. It was strange how that happened. He would find it strange if this wasn't her smell...if they got out.

"I need to tell you something" he whispered into her ear.

She turned slightly, as to not wake Quentin and looked up at him, "Ok...stand up?" she asked. He nodded and slowly removed himself from behind her. She then took the position of sliding herself out from underneath Quentin and pulled the pillow down, letting his head rest on it.

Jake put his hand out to Katie and she took it, following him out of the room and up to the roof. Their spot. Jake pulled Katie down and sat in front of each other, he had opened his legs out for her to come as close to him as possible.

"Please tell me they got out" Katie whispered, he could see tears in her eyes and he slowly wiped them away from her cheek, "i couldn't bare to hear that after today"

He nodded, understanding completely what she meant, "They got out"

Her relief was all too happy for him to see, she let more tears come out in a sob and put her head and her hands, she sniffed and then looked up at him, "I may not have known you for a long time Jake Riley. But i know that's not the reason you brought me up here"

Jake gave her a gently smile and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "It feels like you've known me forever the way you read me"

"Just say it Jake" Katie replied, the breeze catching her hair and pushing all of it away from her face. She looked drained. Like she had been crying for days. That pained him.

"They got out. They're safe. But-" she was fiddling with her cardigan button, he moved his hand to hers and took it, to stop her doing it, "Meese got caught...by Lex"

Katie took a moment and sighed, she looked sadly at him, "Its over isn't it?" she asked, the tears still appearing. The disappointment in her voice wavered.

Jake shook his head, "After what happened today...Meese getting caught...i finally talked to Lex, then coming back here and that...happening...it was a mess. But Katie, hey" he whispered catching her chin and getting her to face him, "Lex is on our side. Tomorrow...you and Quentin are next"


	53. Chapter 53

_**No reviews on the last one...but that's understandable...most have probably given up on this by now lol however i will be finishing it...only a few more chapters left.**_

Katie had let it sink in...although as they walked to the underground tunnel. It still didn't seem real. They had left the hospital. They had left Cannerts in quarantine, assigned to his fate. Katie had said goodbye to him. Because even if she was to go back to the hospital, he would no longer be there. She knew that for sure. He kept apologizing again. For Katie to come to the conclusion that he made many mistakes, but he had paid the biggest price of all. She was sure he wanted that fate for himself in the end, after everything he felt he had let go into their city. She understood it. But asked him to forgive himself, because she forgave him. It was a somber moment.

She held Quentin's hand on one side of her as they walked down the empty streets, she felt a pain in her chest as she spotted the place she had found Thomas, laying on the ground after the riot. That poor boy. A senseless death like many. She knew if this was successful, they would stop at nothing to find the end to this and stop more deaths.

She felt another squeeze on her other hand that Jake held. She looked to him with a sad smile. This would be the first time in over a month that they would be apart. She had tried to not think about that side of it when Jake had told her that Lex was going to help them. She knew she had Quentin to look after, but Jake was left. He could take care of himself, but it scared her that he was left. He would come with Jana tomorrow.

They reached the building and walked in, letting go of each others hands as Jake led them to the back of the shop. He pulled the rug back and pulled the hatch up.

Instantly Jake jumped down and put out his arms, "Come on" he motioned.

Katie waited, "Jake what are you doing? You let Xander and Teresa go..."

"They were with Meese" Jake seethed. If he ever crossed him again somehow, Katie knew it wouldn't be good, "there's no way in hell i'm letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you to make sure you get out safely, and talk to Lex"

"Jake you wont have time to talk to him, we have to move quickly as soon as we are on the other side" Katie explained.

"Katie i know that, but i need to tell him something ok? He just needs to acknowledge it" Jake stated and motioned again, "now come on bossy" he smirked.

Katie couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes, she turned to Quentin and motioned for him to come, "You go first sweetie"

Quentin looked down at Jake, "Its ok bud i got you" he responded, noticing his trepidation.

He jumped down and Jake instantly caught him, he set him down and turned to Katie, "Ok baby you next"

Katie felt butterflies, this had to go well, she had to hear him call her that again. She nodded and sat down and pushed herself down into his arms. They wrapped round her tightly and she did the same. He was scared. He tried not to show it, but she knew but how tightly he held her that he was. He sniffed and gently placed her down on the ground. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotion in them. She raised her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch and removed the hand from his cheek and kissed it a few times.

He pulled back and turned his flashlight on, "Right ok, lets get moving"

She reached for Quentin's hand and he took it as they started walking.

"How far is it Pop?" Quentin asked.

There was a pause from Jake. He must have been digesting what Quentin had called him. That's another thing she wanted to hear over and over again.

"Not far bud. Its crazy that this was down here the whole time and we never knew about it" Jake replied.

"I knew about a secret tunnel system but i never knew it was still..." she looked around, damp, dark and muddy, "...accessible...well that might be a strong word" she smiled.

Jake chuckled, and looked back to her, "Enough for a few people to walk down to get away from a virus outbreak...i'd say its accessible"

Katie giggled, "Very true"

"Mom are we going straight home after we get out?"

Katie's eyes instantly went to the back of Jake's head, he hadn't turned round and he hadn't said anything, he just kept walking.

"Probably yes...but wait ok sweetie? We need to make sure we get out safely first" Katie replied, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

They walked another 5 minutes and Katie spotted an opening, although slightly covered by a rock, it was still an opening. It was still Summer and early mornings were bright. She saw the slit of light.

Jake looked back at her and she nodded to him, he walked closer to it and leaned down, "Lex?" he whispered.

"You were never punctual, i gotta meet this girl that's made you a new man" came the chuckled whisper back.

Jake smiled and pulled back the rock. Lex was on his knees, in full uniform.

"My God man, its good to see your ugly face" Lex remarked. He put out his hand for a fist pump.

"You have no idea" Jake smiled back.

"Ok we cant chit chat, they gotta come through now" Lex turned serious, quickly checking behind him.

"Its gotta be Quentin first" Katie quickly responded, kissing the top of his head and he spun round to her.

"But Mom"

"No sweetie, its ok, i'm right behind you" Katie nodded.

Quentin looked to Jake, "Your coming to us tomorrow right?" he asked.

Jake leaned down, "Of course i am. I've gotta step up right? Who else is gonna be your Pops?"

Quentin almost tackled Jake to the ground, instead, because of his strength he lifted him up and kissed his head. A sight that brought Katie to tears. Both of the men she loved , loving each other.

"Ok" Jake sniffed, "now see that goofy looking guy through there?"

Lex sniggered and Quentin nodded at Lex.

"Hes gonna pull you through, and you stay with him until your Mom comes out ok?" Jake asked him.

He nodded and looked back to Katie, she nodded to him and he went through the gap and disappeared.

"Ok i got him. You next Mrs Riley"

Jake chuckled and turned to Katie, both of them were smiling at the comment. She rushed to him and he tangled his hand in her hair.

"Its one day" Jake told her, "one day and we will be together again"

She pulled away and placed her lips on his, both getting lost in the moment. Tears were coming down her face. They pulled away and Jake had his hands on her cheeks.

"You do realize i'm going to expect that every time i leave the house in the future?" Jake questioned with a smirk.

"I _**promise**_ i will" Katie whispered.

Jake's eyes slightly widened and it was like the air had been knocked out of him. Saying she would promise something. It was a big deal. She meant it. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Your gonna marry me right?" he asked, his voice strong and sure.

Katie chuckled and sniffed, "That's no way to ask a lady Jake Riley"

"You didn't answer me" Jake replied.

Katie pulled back and looked into his eyes, she wiped a bit of dirt from his cheek and kept his hand there, "What do you think?"

He nodded, "I'm gonna find you" he told her.

She quickly nodded, and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper, "This has our address on..."

"Flat 9A, 3456 Morton Street"

Katies mouth dropped open.

"Contrary to belief guys do listen to girls when they talk...especially girls they love" Jake told her and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I love you too" She told him. They kissed once again and he pulled her closer to the opening.

"Time to go" He whispered.

She nodded, "Please stay safe"

Jake nodded and looked to Lex who was pulling Katie through, "I don't have to say it do i?" he asked.

"Hell no" Lex replied, as Katie straightened herself up and looked at Lex and softly smiled, "I'll protect her as if i was you"

Katie felt scared. So scared as Jake gave her a quick wink and started to pull the rock to close the hole.

"Come through that hole tomorrow Jake Riley and i will marry you whenever you want" it burst out. But it was a burst of feelings and emotion she had to get out. She never felt like she hadn't meant those words more. She wanted to marry this man and spend the rest of her life with him, raising Quentin, and creating children together.

Jake stopped pulling and gave her a smile, "Then be at home tomorrow waiting for me beautiful"

She didn't have time to respond, Jake had closed the hole and she looked to Lex who nodded, "We need to get you out of here... _ **now**_ "


	54. Chapter 54

_**Wow! Still loads of you reading! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! So i have a few chapters left and i think i might just post them all...hmmmm, if i get a few within 2 hours i will post the next and final chapter...**_

Jake had made it back to the hospital and he walked into the main room, it was empty. This room was once full of children, with him and Katie their guardians. God he hoped they were home. Safe. Away from this virus.

He sniffed and sat himself down and pulled his phone out. Nothing. He put his helmet down and slowly started taking his gear off as Jana entered the room.

He noticed straight away at her face when she took a seat opposite him.

"Cannerts is gone isn't he?" he asked quietly.

She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded.

Whatever that man had created. He didn't mean to. He didn't deserve to have that fate.

"Was he alone?"

Jana shook her head, "No Nurse Helen was with him...and me"

Jake nodded, "Good. I'm glad he wasn't alone. No Matter what i thought of that guy...i wouldn't wish that on anyone"

Jana nodded, "Yeah that's not a fate that i would inflict on anyone" , then a silence before she spoke again, "Please tell me they both got out ok" Jana let out in a strained whisper, wiping the tears away from her face.

Jake took another look at his phone, "I hope so...but i cant say for sure. They made it through...but i trust Lex"

Jana smiled at her partners name. He trusted his life with Lex. He knew Katie would be safe with him.

"I think i asked Katie to marry me" Jake smirked shaking his head. It was all a rush of emotions and it was what he wanted. He knew that. But he had actually asked her?

Jana's mouth opened wide, "What?! Commitment phobe Jake Riley has asked a girl to marry him?!"

"Your one to talk" he replied laughing. Both of them were terrible at relationships. But they had found the right people in Katie and Lex.

"Touche" Jana responded, "however after all of this...its made us into different people...that's for sure"

"I cant deny that" Jake sighed, "for better or worse"

A sudden vibration on Jake's cot went off and his eyes instantly went to his phone. He picked it up and opened the unknown number that had appears. His stomach was in knots. He swiped across and looked at the message.

 _ **Hi,**_

 _ **You better save this number.**_

 _ **Kinda weird that this is the first**_

 _ **time texting my fiance...**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Katie x**_

A rush of emotions came over him and he covered his hand over his mouth. They made it. They were safe. Tears came to his eyes.

"Jake talk to me" Jana stated worried.

"They made it" he gasped out with happiness and he jumped up quickly, "YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" he screamed as loudly as he could, letting it out.

He spun back round to Jana, who beamed too, with her hand on her heart..."That's incredible Jake!"

"Jana" he said walked towards her, "this is it, tomorrow...we are getting back to the people we love and starting our lives properly"


	55. Chapter 55

_**Wow a review! Well as promised here it is! Thank you all so much for coming along with me...i will admit this is one of the very few stories i have finished, and i'm so glad i have. Your favorites and follows have meant so much! Im proud of this story and i hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**_

Katie sat at her kitchen table, in her kitchen, in her house. She took in everything when they walked in that morning. Lex had safely got them out and taken them straight to their house. A tiny rented bungalow. She might not own it, but boy it felt like home when they got there. Lex had insisted on staying with them, but Katie told him that his commanding officers would notice him gone. Plus it would mean less of a chance of Jake and Jana getting out tomorrow morning if he wasn't around all day. She had messaged Jake earlier and got a stream of messages back. Each one making her stomach flip with joy. However they stopped an hour ago and that also made er stomach flip...but not in a good way.

"Mom"

Katie looked up to see Quentin in the doorway, "Hey sweetie, how was your nap?" she asked. She had sent him to his bed soon after they got in. She knew he needed as much rest as possible. All of them struggled to sleep when they were in the hospital.

"Ok...i'm just worried about Pops" he said and took a seat opposite her.

Katie wasn't going to let on that she had stopped hearing from Jake over an hour ago. "Me too honey, but i'm sure hes just fine...so what do you want for dinner?" she asked trying to get off the subject and walked over to the fridge and opened it. Month old food. Of course.

"Forgot to go to the store huh Mom?" Quentin giggled.

Katie spun round and gave him a look, "Ok, we are taking a trip then! On our own...with no fears, no threats...just our local supermarket...the only threat there is the questionable meat counter"

Quentin chuckled at her joke, "I really want a burger"

"Ahh you, my sweet boy are so on my wavelength"

/

"So what about school Mom? Most of the kids are left in the Cordon with their families...or they..."

Katie looked over at her son as they sat in their kitchen with burgers and a milkshake. However her son had said something that had hit home. She had no class. They were all in the Cordon or had passed away. A fact that had hurt her deeply. That was shocking. It was just Quentin left. How was that possible?

She cleared her throat, "I know baby. And to be honest...i have no idea whats going to happen next. In the next week, we go back to the school, i will get back into teaching and we will get you back into...

"Not until Pops is home"

Katie pursed her lips together. She so wanted that. But the scary fact could be that he never joined them...this wasn't his home, of course she wanted it to be...but he hadn't even been here...what if their meeting was a moment in time? It pained her that she might not ever see him again...she hadn't lost hope though...fate brought them together once. In that Cordon was their world...what if it fell apart out here?

"Mom?"

She snapped her head up, she was in her own world. She had to stop. Not just for her sake but for Quentin's.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" she smiled, but it wasn't a real one.

Quentin sighed, he stood up but before walking over to the door he paused and turned to her, he kissed her on the forehead, "He will come home to us Mom. He promised"

Katie nodded quickly to stop the tears from coming, "I'll be up in 10"

He nodded and walked out the room and Katie let the tears fall. She wanted a life with this man. They had to have a future together. But her fears of everything that could go wrong kept cropping into her head and she couldn't get rid of them.

She slowly made her way around the kitchen clearing up, trying to take her mind off of everything. Suddenly the door bell went off. She had neighbors visit throughout the day welcoming them home. It was probably Nathalie from across the road. She knew what time she got home from work and news would have spread to her by now. The thought made her happy. Seeing a friend of hers. She made her way to the door and opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth at the person in front of her.

"Hi Katie"

/

He noticed tears were forming in her eyes as she stood rooted to the spot, she hadn't said a word.

"Lex thought it would be a good idea to get me out now...he knew i couldn't wait" he breathed out heavily. He was still wearing his gear. He was sweaty, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the women standing infront of him.

"I..." she croaked out, "are you really here?" she whispered.

He moved forward suddenly to her, "Yes baby i'm here" he pushed the hair away from her face. Her beautiful face.

"Jake" she sobbed and leaned up, kissing him passionately. He grabbed her like he never wanted to let go. This was it. This was the moment.

"Were out Katie...and were safe" he spoke against her lips, he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She followed, "This is crazy" she shook her head in amazement.

"Pops?!"

Jake whipped round to see Quentin hurtling at him, and enveloped him in a hug. A tight hug. He kissed his hair and put him down. Quentin had the biggest smile on his face.

"See Mom! I told you, he promised!"

Jake looked to Katie and put out his hand, "Of course..." he pulled Katie to him and hugged them both again, kissing Katie lightly on her forehead, "this family keeps their promises"

He was here, standing with who he now called his family and he was the happiest he ever felt. They were free, together and alive. The way he knew it would end. The only way it could end. From now on he would live his life looking after them and creating a wonderful life.

"Are you hungry?" Katie asked him out of nowhere.

He frowned, in this moment she wanted to know that? But..."Now that you mention it, i am" he chuckled.

Quentin started moving away from them, "Great, there's an extra burger in the kitchen, i made Mom get it for you...i knew it was right!" he then disappeared into the kitchen.

Jake turned to Katie and wrapped his arms around her waist, "If this is the treatment i'm going to get everytime i could home, looks like i made a good choice huh?" he smiled cheekily.

Katie's mouth dropped open, "You had no choice" she replied slapping his chest, "if there had been another women in there..."

"No competition" Jake instantly responded, she was it. Hands down. No one would compare. Although he smiled smugly at her comment, "you saying you would have been jealous?" Katie made no eye contact with him and he gently put his hand underneath her chin, "I know your worried" he said to her, she didn't respond but he knew, "i meant everything i said in there Katie. Your it. Your my person. I am so in love with you, most of the time i dont know what to do with myself. Please trust me in telling you that you are the only women i want to be with...i promise"

Katie shuffled under him and nodded, "Thank you" she breathed out. Using the promise was now their thing. He knew that and would never break one to her.

He smiled but frowned, "What for?"

"For loving me...for loving my son...i do trust you Jake. I trust you with every fiber in my being. We can do this" she agreed, leaning into him and resting her head on his chest.

His hand moved up and placed it on the back of her neck and gently stroked her hair while he rested his head on top of hers, "This is it Katie...the start"

"No" she mumbled in his chest and pulled away, "we started the moment you called me a piece of work" she giggled remembering the first time they met.

"And what a piece of work you turned out to be...the best kind" he smiled and leaned down again and took her mouth in his, "no better feeling than not having any restraint on this anymore" he whispered and kissed her again.

"Hey Pops you want your burger?!" Quentin called from the kitchen.

Katie giggled against Jake's lips, "Hmmm well you say that..."

They laughed together as they headed to the kitchen. This was it now. The 3 of them. A family. They had their whole lives ahead of them, they would make sure to live them to their fullest after everything they had been through. One thing Jake and Katie had agreed on was finding an end to the virus. They had lived, now it was others to have the same happiness as them. With no rules, boundaries or restraint. It was their time to live, and they were going to help them live it.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Gahhhhhh i so enjoyed writing that! Now i have a few things going on coming up and it would have to be over 5 or so reviews...i would continue this...as another story, life outside the cordon, bringing down the virus, life in general...it would take me longer because i would have to start it...but let me know if you are all interested!**_

 _ **Once again, thank you!**_


End file.
